As Fate Would Have It
by project ecto
Summary: A collection of MidoTaka oneshots featuring their lives as fate would have it.
1. I Beg to Differ

**Title:** I Beg to Differ

 **Summary:** To most, Midorima and Takao are Shuutoku's very own light and shadow. Midorima thinks they can't be more wrong however, because Takao is so bright he lights up his whole world.

Midorima first heard the statement, "Midorima and Takao are like Shuutoku's very own light and shadow" from his teammates. He had found out that it was Seirin's shooting guard who had first made this observation. Word got around fast when everybody was practically friends with everyone else outside the court, and it had finally reached the person who was (half) the topic of interest. It had taken him a little by surprise, because he never thought that the label "light and shadow" would apply to them. Midorima remembers glancing away and pushing up his glasses, darting his eyes to Takao, who was practicing drills with the other second-years.

It was only after practice that Midorima allowed himself to ponder over it. To him, "light and shadow" was an intimate title; it meant that teammates were connected by an inseparable bond. When he thought about it this way, he understood why others would say that. He and Takao made a great team. Midorima trusted the point guard on the court, and even if he wouldn't admit it, off the court as well. It was with Takao's hawk eyes and superb passing skills that Midorima was able to score as many three-pointers as he did. But while they formed an impressive duo, with Takao supporting Midorima in sinking his perfect threes, Midorima thinks they couldn't be more wrong, because Takao is so bright he lights up his whole world.

Somewhere along the line, Takao's wide grins turned from something he found excessive to something he started to cherish. Takao's presence turned from an annoyance to a necessity. And Midorima found himself enjoying his company, even looking forward to it sometimes. Takao had weaselled his way into Midorima's life and planted himself firmly there with his overly familiar nickname for Midorima and his general lack of inhibitions. When he entered Shuutoku, he never expected to make friends and he was prepared for that, friends were just temporary and obligatory people that the gods placed in his life anyway. He would meet them at some point in his journey and once he took the next exit, they would be looking at the back of his head.

But Takao, Takao just kept appearing at every exit he took. He was there at almost every turn, at every exit, on the highway and the low road. He was there so much that Midorima found himself walking alongside him. And now here they were, in the same class in their second year. Takao had, for some reason that escaped Midorima, stuck to his side when he had every opportunity to take the next exit. And with his constant presence, Midorima felt his world grow a little brighter.

Midorima first realized how bright Takao was when he shot him one of his vibrant smiles when the buzzer sounded at the end of a particularly gruelling game against Kirisaki Daiichi. They had won by less than 10 points and it was Midorima's consecutive threes that brought them to victory. When the ball passed the hoop without a single graze to the rim, Midorima turned around to face Takao, who was the one to make the final pass. The point guard stood in the centre of the court with beaming eyes, shaky hands brought up to give him a thumbs up.

"Nice shot, Shin-chan!" Takao praised, his smile threatening to split his face despite the large, purple bruise that Midorima discovered when they were the only ones left in the locker room and when there was no Kirisaki Daiichi to confront.

Midorima remembers, clear as day, the way Takao's mouth curved upwards in his trademark smile, and how his slate blue eyes shone with joy and carelessness. It made him suck in a breath and his heart race. It pounded against his ribcage, deafening and fervent. He couldn't remember if his team had pat him on the back or congratulated him, nor did he notice the scathing look that Hanamiya Makoto threw his way. All he could focus on was Takao standing there, with blithe smiles and mirth that surprised him. In that moment, Takao was so bright he obscured everything else.

Midorima fell in love with Takao's laughter the same way he fell in love with Takao's smiles. Denial first, then a realization that made him feel like he was hit by a truck. It happened after one of their extra practices when they were packing up. He didn't remember exactly what he said, but it was funny enough to make Takao look up at him in surprise, then burst out laughing. It was the bubbly kind, and contagious if only Midorima wasn't so reserved. His laughter resounded throughout the empty court and Midorima felt his face grow hot with a mixture of embarrassment, annoyance and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Midorima found himself thinking about it that night. The image of Takao laughing, bending over and clutching at his stomach floated around in his head while he was brushing his teeth. Takao's laughter was soothing and lighted-hearted, something Midorima could never accomplish and he was envious of Takao for that. It was carefree and genuine and he liked it. As much as it scared him to admit it, he liked that way Takao's laugh sounded in his ears. But he liked the fact that it was him who had made Takao laugh like that even more. By the time he took off his glasses and slipped into his covers, Midorima had a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Takao's brightness was particularly prominent when they were in social situations. In their team, Takao was the mood-maker, always making jokes and injecting humour in their otherwise exhausting practices. Where Takao got his energy from Midorima could not comprehend. Seniors and juniors alike enjoyed Takao's company. In class, it was the same. Takao had his fair share of classmates drifting towards his table to strike conversations with him during breaks. Their female classmates would approach him the day before games to wish him luck and congratulate him on a job well done when Shuutoku won. Midorima decided not to dwell on the fact that _he_ hardly gets approached even though he was the team's ace. Even during the times when they were with the other schools, Takao always captured the attention of those around him.

He was like a ball of light that people naturally gravitated to and when they did, he got along well with them. As Midorima watched Takao interacting with the others during their annual street ball event, making them laugh and just _radiating_ , he felt a twinge of jealousy. Because Takao's brightness was so innately part of his personality, it meant that others could enjoy it. As selfish as it may seem, Midorima wanted that for himself. Takao had waltzed into his life and permeated his whole world with a little more light, changed it so much that he felt he should have some degree of ownership over it.

"You've been staring."

The green-haired shooting guard jolted and _almost_ yelped when Kuroko appeared out of nowhere to make that absurd claim.

"Please don't do that," Midorima said curtly, pushing up his glasses to collect himself.

"My apologies," Kuroko said. "What are you looking at?"

Midorima looked at everywhere except Takao and stayed silent.

"Takao-kun is very entertaining, is he not?" Kuroko stated and Midorima inwardly cursed at the uncanny way Kuroko is able to read between the lines so accurately. Fortunately for him, he was spared from answering when Kagami called out to Kuroko, who excused himself without making any more insinuations.

When he turned his attention back to Takao, he was already calling out to him and he found himself gravitating towards Takao like he always did.

Midorima admitted that he loved Takao's smiles and laughter (there was no point running away from it when it was simply too pervasive) and that he tolerated his personality, but he never admitted that he liked Takao. He told himself that there was a reason why he liked certain things about Takao and why, despite a nagging thought in his head, continued to spend considerable amounts of time with him. There was a reason, but it was not love.

That was before the realization truck hit him with much more force than necessary.

When they had lost to Seirin for the Winter Cup championship title, Midorima took it harder than he let on. He had hoped to redeem himself and his team but there was always something to hinder his way to victory. Second place wasn't enough.

He stayed back in the locker room until everyone left, including Takao. Losing made him feel so frustrated, but admitting the fact that Kuroko's and Kagami's team play was better than his and Takao's was even worse. Before he knew it, his glasses were collecting the tears that fell. The towel draped over his head prevented him from noticing someone entering the room and Midorima suddenly felt the towel slipping away.

He jumped in surprise and looked up to see Takao standing over him, the towel in his hand and a flash of hurt crossing his eyes.

"It's not fair Shin-chan," he said softly before Midorima had any time to feel embarrassed. "You can't just go off alone like that. If you want to grieve over losing to Seirin, you have to do it with me."

"What? Why?" Midorima's voice came out hoarser than he would like.

"Because we're partners right?" Takao said matter-of-factly. When Midorima didn't reply, the point guard continued, "Unless Shin-chan doesn't want to be my partner anymore?"

At that, he snapped his head to Takao and after noticing the lack of seriousness in the other boy's eyes, gathered himself before saying, "Don't be ridiculous."

Takao chuckled and sat himself down next to Midorima on the bench. Impulsively, he hooked the towel over Midorima's neck and pulled, bringing the shooting guard's face closer to his. Midorima made a strangled sound but didn't withdraw.

"Shin-chan, let's work hard together again okay? We still have a lot to show."

Midorima avoided Takao's piercing gaze and said, "Of course, you idiot."

Grinning, Takao added, "You did well today Shin-chan."

It was amazing how Midorima felt that Takao's one compliment was enough to dispel his blues and restore his resilience. Takao had that sort of effect on him and he welcomed it, blushing and hoping it wasn't noticeable in the dark locker room.

"Come on, Shin-chan," Takao urged and released his hands from the towel. He got up and dragged Midorima by the wrist to leave. "The team's waiting for us. We're going to celebrate, we did get second place after all!"

He let himself be pulled by Takao, noticing how his wrist was tingling. It had been so simple really; Takao, with his bright smiles and mirthful laughter and constant support, made him _happy_.

The next morning, Midorima waited for Takao for 7 full minutes before seeing him pull up to his house with the rear cart in tow with the sort of predictability that Midorima sought comfort in.

"Yo, Shin-chan," Takao greeted, a little out of breath.

"You're late."

"I went to get something for you," Takao answered and Midorima only looked at him curiously.

He rummaged through his pocket to fish out something small and green and threw it to Midorima, who caught it with one hand.

"An omamori?" Midorima asked rhetorically and studied the large face of a golden shiba inu donning the amulet. "It's my lucky item for today."

"Yup," Takao chimed. "When I heard it on Oha Asa, I thought I'd go get it since I know of this cutesy shop that sold tons of omamori. I got one for my sister before. Apparently, this one means keeping vigil or something like that. I think it has something to do with Hachiko."

Midorima continued to finger the amulet with his taped hands and asked after a short pause, "Why did you get it for me?"

"Why, you ask…" Takao answered without missing a beat. "Because Shin-chan is my ace-sama, isn't he?"

Midorima looked at Takao's familiar smile and shining eyes, who was acting as if it was the most natural thing to buy his partner lucky items and deliver it to his house and that is was okay to make him feel like he was balancing precariously over the edge.

"Come on, Shin-chan," Takao said and pulled Midorima by the arm to get into the rear cart. "We're going to be late for school."

He entered the rear cart silently, not realizing that he hadn't said "thank you" and put his omamori into his sports bag, leaving it there so it was the only lucky item that didn't join the others on his table, or his shelf or in a box at home. As Midorima sat in the back of the rear cart, he stared at Takao's back, wondering just when his feelings turned from tolerance to yearning. It felt so natural to fall in love with Takao right there, and so he did.

Eventually, he had come to accept it; falling in love with Takao was denial and realization all over again.

To Midorima, he may have been the light on the court, but Takao was never a shadow. When he entered Midorima's life, the latter never expected his world to grow as bright as it did.

So no, Midorima didn't entirely agree with the statement, because Takao was _his_ light.

* * *

"Shin-chan, you're staring."

"I am not," Midorima started and hastily returned to his notebook.

Takao lowered this month's issue of Basketball Monthly that he was reading and eyed Midorima. "I can feel your eyes boring a hole in my forehead."

Midorima kept quiet and scribbled away in his book, deciding that it was better not to tell Takao what he was thinking. It was a futile attempt at evading Takao's question because the raven-haired boy _always_ had to know. Midorima felt any hopes of keeping mum slip away as Takao put away the magazine and scooted closer to him.

"Why were you staring at me?" Takao persisted. "Oh, are you hor—"

"No," Midorima interrupted before Takao can finish and fought the urge to roll his eyes. When he finally looked up to give Takao an unamused expression, Midorima saw him smirking and he knew that he had fallen into Takao's cleverly-laid trap. He could never get used to Takao's teasing and one of these days, he was going to wipe that satisfied smirk off his face.

For now, Midorima dropped his pencil and sighed. "I was just thinking about what Seirin's shooting guard once said about us."

Takao's interest was piqued. Midorima hardly cared about other people said, and to think that it had made him stare at Takao without realizing he was being obvious about it made him curious about the contents of what was said.

"What did he say about us?"

Midorima took a breath before answering, "He said…that we were like Shuutoku's light and shadow."

He had averted his gaze when he said that.

"Ohhh," Takao said, eyebrows raised in amusement and mild surprise. "Hyuuga-san thinks so nicely of us. Although I thought we would have gotten a cool nickname instead of sharing Kuroko's and Kagami's title. But I guess it's quite apt, you're the light that secures our victory with your threes and I'm—"

"I beg to differ."

Takao stopped short and glanced at Midorima quizzically.

"You're not a shadow," he said simply and pushed up his glasses.

"Shin-chan?"

"You're…too bright," Midorima said evasively.

When Takao cocked his head to the side, Midorima knew it as a cue to explain, but he did so with great difficulty. "Your smiles. And your laughter. And the way you make me feel…just—you."

By this time, Takao was smiling. Not the wide grin that Midorima had fallen in love with, but the rare, soft smile that he was beginning to. The shooting guard knew it didn't do much to clarify what he meant but if Takao was good at one thing, it was knowing what Midorima meant without him actually saying it. Still, he felt he needed to reiterate.

"You're not a shadow," he repeated, hoping that Takao would know it translated to _"You're my light."_

Takao smiles even wider and says, "I know, Shin-chan," before covering Midorima's mouth with his own.

End

 **Notes:** After writing The Distance Between Us, I have finally returned to this ship. There is a chance that this would be part of a collection of MidoTaka oneshots because I have all these ideas in my head and I need to materialize them into fiction. Also, that Kirisaki Daiichi match? It's on my to-write list, but probably with an established relationship. Look forward to it!

Omamori are amulets sold at shrines. It has protecting powers and helps to ward off bad luck etc. There are generic ones sold in Japan, even some with Mickey Mouse or Hello Kitty designs, so that's the kind Takao got.

Then, please let me know what you think!


	2. Hands

**Title:** Hands

 **Summary:** Takao has a fascination with Midorima's hands. A 4-part story about the evolution of Takao's interaction with the shooting guard's hands.

 **Part I**

It was no secret that Takao had a fascination with Midorima's hands. He first noticed them when Midorima started his extra practice shooting hoops, though if he was being really honest, it would have been the time when Teikou absolutely crushed them in middle school. He watched the way his unbound hands supported the ball, and admired how they released it to create a perfect trajectory. Eventually, Takao didn't care about whether or not the ball landed into the hoop, all he focused on was the way Midorima's hands moved.

Rest. And release.

Always so elegant and impeccable, they mesmerized Takao.

Normally, when Midorima shoots, the spectators' eyes would follow the ball as it went up, reaching its highest potential and then sinking into the hoop, predictable as always. As for Takao, he sometimes found himself staring at Midorima's hands even after they had released the ball. It was probably an unhealthy obsession, but Takao was never one to feel guilty about his pleasures.

He considered Oha Asa to favour Scorpios when it announced that Cancer's lucky number for the day is more than 50. That meant he got to watch Midorima shooting hoops for 50 times, which then meant he had all the opportunities to admire his hands thoroughly.

Because the green-haired shooting guard never unwrapped his taping outside of practices and games, Takao hardly got enough chances to admire them properly. Having finished his own extra practice, Takao sat at the benches and drank in the scene in front of him.

Rest. And release.

He smiles to himself.

Midorima watches as the ball enters the hoop again and decides that he was done for the day. He proceeds to pick up the balls that littered the court and hears Takao asks from the benches, "Done already?"

"Yes," he replies without looking at his partner.

Takao makes his way towards Midorima and helps him return the balls.

"That was quick," he says offhandedly.

"My lucky number for today is 39."

Takao makes a sound that conveys one part understanding and two parts disappointment, to which Midorima eyes him questioningly.

"I like to watch you shoot," Takao offers. "Because Shin-chan's hands are amazing to watch."

Midorima blushes and mutters something about "not pushing your luck".

* * *

 **Part II**

Scorpios were ranked third when the opportunity to tape Midorima's fingers presented itself to Takao. After one of their practices, Midorima had just finished taping his middle finger when the roll of tape reached its end. Sighing, he berated himself for forgetting to replenish his supply. It didn't matter too much though, because he knew Takao always carried an extra roll for him.

True enough, he saw Takao's gaze settle on his empty roll of tape and the point guard searching through his sports bag to fish out a brand new roll. Before he passed it to Midorima, a novel and cheeky idea crossed Takao's mind. Teasingly, he waved the tape in front of Midorima and said, "Since it's mine, you have to let me tape your fingers."

"I refuse," Midorima answered without a second thought.

"I don't think you have a choice, Shin-chan," Takao countered. "Are you just going to let your fingers be exposed to the dangers of the world? Where they could be hurt? What if you get splinters from the rear cart? Or get scratched by a stray cat? Or—"

"Fine," Midorima conceded, just to stop Takao from spouting anymore ridiculous situations.

Smiling, Takao did a little victory dance in his head and sat next to Midorima, who stretched out his hand rather willingly for someone who seemed so reluctant before.

"Start from the base," Midorima instructed. "And make sure you stick it in the middle."

"I know Shin-chan," Takao said in amusement. "I've seen you do it a thousand times."

"Go clockwise."

Takao shot Midorima another look before taking his hand into his own. Midorima's hands were firm but pliant in Takao's lithe ones. The point guard carefully wound the tape around Midorima's long fingers, being more serious than was necessary.

Start in the middle, then clockwise. Repeat.

Midorima knew he should be observing Takao's taping to ensure that he was doing it right. But he couldn't help watching the boy himself. Midorima noticed how Takao's eyebrows knitted together just slightly, as if he saw the task as something important. He was right, because to Takao, it _was_ something important. After all, not everyone had the honour of taping Midorima Shintarou's fingers. The shooting guard's attention settled on Takao's fingers eventually, and the moment he started to entertain thoughts about how his partner's hands were so careful, so _gentle_ , they played out in his head like a symphony in the middle of its sonata.

Takao had rough hands, which Midorima knew was because of years of gruelling basketball practices. They were nimble as they worked their magic on Midorima's fingers, wrapping them flawlessly with his roll of tape. It made him impressed, since Midorima assumed Takao would be clumsy about it. But what impressed Midorima more was that these were the hands that sent him roaring passes, passes that he had never received before and in which he had complete faith. He had to fight the overwhelming urge to thread his fingers through Takao's in that moment.

"All done!" Takao announced after he finished, holding Midorima's hands in his to survey his handiwork. "Not bad eh?"

Having been snapped out of his reverie, Midorima coughed and only managed an "It's acceptable."

Takao took it as his way of saying he did a good job so he decided to tease Midorima a little further.

"Maybe next time you should let me do the taping huh, Shin-chan?"

"Next time," Midorima began and went on to pack his belongings. "I will have my own roll of tape."

"You're no fun!" Takao complained, missing the light blush on his partner's cheeks.

* * *

 **Part III**

Midorima was never one for public displays of affection, and he was more than grateful to Takao for not only understanding, but not pushing for it. Sometimes though, he can tell Takao wants to. He has noticed Takao reaching for his hand before, only to retract it prematurely and try to cover it up afterwards, like shoving his hands into his pockets or clasping them at the back of his head.

Midorima wants it too. He wants to hold Takao's warm hands in his own, wants to affirm their relationship with this simple act of affection. Yet, the fear of people seeing banishes any chances of him actually doing it. Japan is a conservative country after all.

One day, when they were heading home after a late practice, Takao was prattling on as usual, telling him about how he thinks their former teammate, Kimura, has gotten himself a girlfriend in university. He was mildly aware of what Takao was saying and more occupied with the way Takao's arms swung at his sides.

His voice drew him in and subconsciously, Midorima reached his taped hand out to graze Takao's. He began to think that Takao's lack of inhibitions had somehow rubbed off on him. It was barely a touch but it made Takao stop short and look up at Midorima with shock and anticipation.

The sudden silence made Midorima uncomfortable, so he avoided looking at Takao directly and hoped that the streetlights were too dim to reveal his blush.

"Shin-chan?" Takao breathed out.

"Don't just stop here," Midorima reprimanded, his fingers still hanging lightly onto Takao's.

Feeling bold, the raven-haired boy grinned and laced their fingers together.

"Let's go then!"

Midorima's fingers felt large in his, and Takao secretly wished there wasn't any taping to separate their skin. He risked a sideways glance at his partner and noticed his shy expression and darkening blush. It was so endearing.

They walked closely side by side, joined by their interlocking hands and Takao just felt over the moon. Because Shin-chan was holding his hand in public after all. And if any passers-by saw, they would only wonder why the two high-schoolers were walking so closely together.

* * *

 **Part IV**

Takao watches as Midorima peels the taping off his fingers with his teeth, mesmerised by the way they unravel and fall to the floor. When the last of the taping was removed from his pinky, Midorima hovers over Takao, his right hand settled beside the shorter boy's head. Silently, he lowers himself so that he's mere centimetres away from Takao. Midorima brings his left hand, untaped and free, to Takao's face. He brushes his fingers over the smooth skin, and feels the heat radiating from his cheeks.

Takao closes his eyes and relishes in the feel of Midorima's fingers caressing his cheek and he can't help but lean into his partner's touch, yearning for more of the touch that he could not have on most days. He covers Midorima's hands with his own and presses feather light kisses onto the pads of his fingers and the inside of his palm. They felt so smooth under his lips and he almost feels pity that they had to be covered in taping for the most part. He half opens his eyes to give Midorima a mischievous look before taking one finger into his mouth. Midorima doesn't even bother resisting the groan that escapes his lips when Takao sucks gently and flicks his tongue over the digit, giving the same treatment to his other fingers and releasing the last one with a pop.

"Takao…" Midorima warns, his face growing hot. He never understood why Takao took such a liking to his fingers.

"Sorry Shin-chan, I really like the ways your fingers feel," Takao admits unabashedly.

He hums a happy little sigh and Midorima closes in to press his lips to Takao's. As he cups Takao's cheek in a firm, yet gentle hold, he slips his tongue into Takao's mouth and engages in a battle for dominance which he wins easily. When he finally pulls back, their mouths are connected by a chain of saliva and Midorima is fixated on Takao's half-lidded eyes, which manage to be both lewd and innocent at the same time.

"Not fair…Shin-chan," Takao breathes out and Midorima doesn't know if he's talking about the way he slides his tongue against his or the way he makes Takao's body tremble. Whichever it was, Midorima considers it a win for himself.

"More," Takao urges softly, and hooks his hand behind Midorima's neck to pull him down for another kiss.

They kiss deeply and messily, snatching at each other's lips in desperation and not caring that their breaths came out in short pants. Midorima finds himself rocking against Takao's hips and enjoying the friction that it creates. Takao hooks his ankle over Midorima's and pushes his hips up to meet him halfway. Midorima lets his fingers travel down Takao's bare chest to rest at his hip.

He breaks their kisses to ask, "Takao, can I…?"

Takao finds it endearing that Midorima's being such a gentleman about it, always making sure he had the green light even though it was more or less a routine and that there was never a possibility that Takao would say no. He nods.

Midorima's fingers slide across Takao's skin, sending shivers up the boy's spine, and settles into a grip around his member. Slowly, he pumps and feels his cock twitch at the sounds Takao was making. Takao wants to be able to moan Midorima's name uninhibited, but they were not alone in the house. So he releases his moans into the pillow instead. Midorima doesn't find this acceptable, because Takao was essentially hiding his face from him. He uses his free hand to turn Takao's face towards him so he can see the types of expressions he was making and notice how Takao was biting his lip.

Midorima continues to pump Takao, gaining speed this time, and swiping his thumb over the head so that Takao can't help but gasp, eyes wide and lips trembling.

"Ahh…Shin-chan…" he manages to say, before Midorima repeats the motion and leaves him speechless again.

Eventually, Midorima reaches for his nightstand and opens the drawer to search for a bottle of lube. When he finds it, he squeezes a generous amount on his fingers. He looks at Takao to gauge his reaction and once determining that Takao was ready (as ready as glazed eyes and shallow breaths can be), presses his long finger against Takao's entrance.

It makes Takao release a sharp gasp because no matter how many times they've been through this, he can never seem to get used to the way Midorima's fingers felt inside him. They were protected for shooting threes, and yet here they are, the same fingers that bring the team to victory eliciting sounds that he never imagined he would make. To think that Midorima unwrapped his fingers for _this_ , well…it made Takao overjoyed. As Midorima pushes his finger into him, Takao can feel himself clenching around it and he thinks he's drifting away from reality because it just felt _so damn good_.

But Midorima brings him back to Earth by inserting another finger, pushing them deeper and faster and crooking them in an angle that would make Takao see stars. He doesn't tell Takao how much he likes the way he pants or the way he calls out his name in unbridled wanting.

"Shin-chan…I want you," Takao whispers.

Nodding, Midorima removes his fingers with an obscene sound and Takao groans at the loss of friction. But he isn't kept waiting long as the taller boy takes off his boxer-briefs and positions himself in front of Takao. He notices Takao staring at how hard he was as he fumbled with the condom and tried to put it on as quickly as possible.

They made love with hushed sounds and urgent kisses, and Takao feels his heart soar under his partner's touch.

End

 **Notes:** This turned out to be an excuse to write smut, I am sorry. Also, I didn't want to post so many oneshots separately so I decided to compile them into a series. That means, do look forward to more MidoTaka oneshots!


	3. When Morning Breaks, You're All I See

**Title:** When Morning Breaks, You're All I See

 **Summary:** Midorima and Takao get ready for school after spending the night together. Midorima is pensive and Takao is playful. Short piece about some MidoTaka morning fluff.

At 6:00am Midorima's alarm clock rings shrilly and he reaches over to shut it off, lest he wakes his whole family up and careful not to stir the sleeping boy beside him. He looks down at him with bleary eyes and thinks about how to get out of bed with his arm wedged between the boy and his bed. Takao is nestled comfortably in his arms, with tousled hair and steady breathing. Midorima takes his time to find the motivation to get out of bed because Takao feels so warm in his arms and he likes the way he fits perfectly there. The shooting guard takes the opportunity to bring Takao closer, embracing him just a little bit tighter. He presses his nose to Takao's forehead and feels his hair tickling his nose.

Pulling back, he studies Takao's peaceful face because he can. He looks so serene, which was something Midorima appreciated because Takao's always too energetic during his waking moments. It was a good change of pace. His eyes settle on his slightly-parted lips and he resists the urge to brush his taped fingers over them. He knows how they feel like under his lips (soft and pliant as always) so he wonders how they would feel like under his fingers. Instead, Midorima brings his hand to brush Takao's hair out of his face. Takao responds to the touch by burying face closer to Midorima's chest. He cherishes moments like this, when yesterday's worries are over and today's worries are still at bay.

When he catches sight of his alarm clock, Midorima notices he's just spent five minutes appreciating this Takao-filled moment and forces himself to finally get out of bed. Carefully, he pulls his arm out and quietly slips out of bed. Despite the obvious lack of heat, Takao only shifts and continues sleeping soundly. Midorima remembers how heavy a sleeper Takao is.

He rubs the final vestiges of sleep away from his eyes and make his way to the bathroom. As he brushes his teeth and takes a shower, he thinks about how they've created a routine out of Takao coming over to his house to stay the night. It was unintentional, but very much treasured. Most of the times, it was just an excuse to cuddle. Sometimes though, they had to cover their mouths while the bed frame rocked. As the water hit Midorima's back, he blushed at the thought and admittedly felt guilty because what would his mother think? As far as she was concerned, she was under the impression they were just two good friends spending the night because it was more convenient to go to school together the next day.

Regardless, Midorima doesn't want to give up this routine because seeing Takao's sleeping face the moment he woke up did wonders to his mood. They haven't been caught yet, so Midorima's got that going for him. He turns the shower off and dries his hair, slipping into his uniform before leaving the steamy bathroom. Takao is still deep in slumber on his bed, seemingly not having moved an inch. He watches as Takao's body rises and falls with every breath as he buttons up his shirt. Midorima walks over the side of the bed and sits at the edge.

"Takao," he starts, his voice surprisingly gentle. "Get up, it's your turn to shower."

The point guard stirs and makes a disgruntled sound, but makes no move to get out of Shin-chan's comfortable bed and warm sheets. Midorima sighs and gives Takao's shoulder a little shake.

"Wake up, or we'll be late for school," he tries again.

This time, Takao replies in a voice laden with sleep.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbles into the pillow.

Midorima waits a while before continuing, "If you take your time, my mother will come to my room and check on us. Then she'll wonder why you're—"

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Takao interrupts and rolls onto his back.

He peeks at Midorima with sleepy eyes and notices that his hair is still damp and he's already changed into his uniform.

"Aww Shin-chan, you took a shower without me?" he teases. "You should've woken me up earlier so we can take one together. It's faster."

"As if you'd wake up," Midorima scoffs and hides his blush by pushing his glasses up his nose. Besides, he doesn't think it would be faster at all, because showering together always led to something else, something that would delay them for a long time.

"Of course I would," Takao presses further. "I wouldn't miss the chance to help you wash your back."

"Takao…" Midorima growls. "Hurry up and get up."

"Give me a kiss first."

Takao was being extra playful today, Midorima thinks.

"No," he flat-out refuses. "You haven't brushed your teeth."

"I know you don't mind. Besides, I always smell good," Takao says cheekily and stretches his body, revealing a flash of skin. "Come on, Shin-chan, I'll get out of bed once you give me a kiss."

Midorima finally concedes and leans over Takao, placing his hand at the side of Takao's head to support his weight. He closes in and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, feeling his partner smile into the kiss. Takao wonders how Midorima manages to fit that much gentleness into a single kiss and makes a mental note to pull something like that again. When Midorima withdraws, Takao makes sure that he sees him lick his lips in satisfaction.

"Are you happy now?"

"When I get a morning kiss from Shin-chan? Of course!"

Takao bolts out of bed and Midorima wonders how fast he turns from a serene sleeping figure to one full of unnecessary energy. As Takao takes off his shirt and makes his way to the bathroom, he turns back and asks, "Want to shower again?"

"No," Midorima answers without missing a beat and it makes Takao laugh.

He throws his shirt on the floor and enters the bathroom but before he closes the door, Midorima says, "Be quick. I want to catch Oha Asa."

"Yes, yes," Takao promises and winks.

End

 **Notes:** I just wanted to write plotless MidoTaka fluff. And because it's (sort of) canon that Takao would be the kind to ask for more sleep. See: Shouri e no Kiseki (3DS game). How cute.


	4. I'm Okay

**Title:** I'm Okay

 **Summary:** Takao enjoys the attention Midorima gives him; he only wishes it wasn't because he got into an accident with the rear car. In which Takao lands himself in a hospital, gets a lot of visitors, Midorima is worried and shows it.

"Then, Shin-chan, I'll get going!" Takao waves and starts to pedal away. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Takao," Midorima says back and stands at the gate until Takao pedals out of sight. It's not that he was worried, it's just that Scorpios were ranked 11th today and Takao didn't have his lucky item on him. He was just making sure that Takao was alright, with it being rather late in the night after all…okay, so he was a little worried.

Midorima finds himself still standing at the gate after Takao has long pedalled away, his back no longer in sight. He shakes the nagging worry away and tells himself that Takao doesn't need worrying over. He can take care of himself. He'll realize how ridiculous he's being when he sees Takao riding up to his gate the next morning, the same cheerful smile plastered on his face even though he's going to lose another round of jankenpon.

Takao hums a soft rhythm to himself as he rides the rear car home. Today was a good day, because Shin-chan said that he would learn how to play "Lantana" for Takao, albeit reluctantly. But he knows he will, because he played "Catal Rhythm" for him the other time, despite not requesting it at all. The anticipation makes Takao grin to himself like an idiot and he picks up speed.

He can reach home in 10 minutes, 7 if he pedals fast. There's homework to do after all and it didn't help that their extra practice took a little longer than usual. But Takao doesn't think much of it, because it's English grammar homework, and he's good at it. Still, the point guard wants to get home quick because his legs are sore and he wants a hot shower.

His thoughts are rudely interrupted when a series of honks start blaring out of the blue in the silent street. Takao's first thought was that it's weird because there usually aren't any cars in this part of town at such a late time. His second thought was not given the light of day because he sees a pair of bright headlights in his direct line of sight and he curses.

With the incessant blaring echoing throughout the night and the headlights approaching ominously, Takao keeps his feet on the pedals and _rides_. He makes it just in time to swerve out of the way but the car crashes into the end of the rear car and Takao swears he heard the splintering of wood. He feels the impact as the car collided with the rear car and finds himself thrown out of the bicycle.

His last thought was of Shin-chan, telling him to be careful because Scorpios are ranked 11th today, before his head hits the asphalt and everything goes black.

* * *

Midorima wakes up with start because of a dream he doesn't even remember. He turns off his alarm clock irritably and checks his phone. Squinting at the screen, he notices that he hasn't received a single message from Takao. Not one that wishes Midorima goodnight and says that Takao will see him tomorrow, or one that flashes good morning, complete with a happy emoticon. Sometimes Takao was too tired after a whole day in school (and chauffeuring Midorima around) that he forgets to text Midorima before falling asleep. But when that happens, he always makes it up with a text the morning after. Perhaps he hasn't woken up yet.

Midorima ignores the uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach as he gets out of bed.

He listens to Oha Asa while eating his breakfast. He almost misses Cancer's fortune for today because he was too preoccupied with expecting Scorpios'. Scorpios are in 3rd place today, so Takao should be fine right?

No, because when Midorima calls Takao on his cell phone, the call doesn't go through, and Takao doesn't come pedalling up to his house like he always does. Eventually, he gets up and leaves the house (after his mother tells him that he's going to be late for school), but not without a troubled mind. All the way to school, he calls Takao.

They didn't have morning practice today, so Midorima would only see Takao during assembly. When he still doesn't however, he presumes Takao is running late. He probably overslept. When classes start, Takao's seat is empty and Midorima finds it impossible to concentrate. It was rather embarrassing when the homeroom teacher singled him out to ask if he knew where Takao was and he could only admit a soft, "I don't know." If Midorima had any anger about Takao not informing him of his whereabouts and having the gall to worry him like that, it all dissipated into pure anxiety. Midorima never checks his phone during class but this time, he can't help but sneak a few glances, hoping that Takao's name would pop up in his screen.

Lunch time rolled around excruciatingly slowly and still no news from Takao. Midorima sure as hell didn't feel like going up to the roof to eat alone. Just when he was thinking about skipping lunch altogether to see if the seniors knew anything about Takao's whereabouts, his phone rang. He hastily picked up his phone but was sorely disappointed when the call was from an unknown number. Not wanting to take any chances, Midorima answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello," an affable voice replies. "Is this Midorima Shintarou-kun? I'm Kazunari's mother."

* * *

"There," Takao Akemi (1) says to her son after hanging up the call with Midorima. "Are you happy now?"

"Thanks mom," Takao says sheepishly. "It's just that Shin-chan is probably wondering where I am."

"Really Kazu, at least let me call the school first. Priorities, my dear son."

"Yeah, but he's probably mad at me for standing him up," Takao says and touches his bandaged head gingerly.

"Mad?" Akemi asks with raised brows. "He hardly sounded mad. If anything, I thought he was worried."

"He was?" Takao probes. Knowing that Midorima was worrying about him made his heart flutter.

"Of course, he made this sort of strangled sound when I said you were hospitalized. And he didn't let me finish when he asked if you're okay. And he asked for my permission to see you. What a polite boy. Why can't you be more like him in this aspect Kazu? I'd expect some of his qualities would have rubbed off on you since you spend so much time together."

"Hah…" Takao laughs humourlessly. "You wouldn't want his qualities rubbing off on me, mom."

Akemi sighs and doesn't push further. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. You gave me such a fright. I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to my favourite son."

"I'm your only son, mom."

Akemi simply laughs and brushes Takao's hair away from his eyes, careful to avoid his bandages. "I'll see you tonight, your dad will come too. And I think your sister will visit after she finishes school today. Don't exert yourself!"

"Yes yes," Takao says, grateful that he has such a caring family. As his mother prepares to leave, Takao adds, "Oh, you can call the school now. And please bring my charger when you come later. My phone ran out of battery."

Takao grins at her as if he hadn't been in an accident the night before and his mother only shakes her head but promises to do so. As he's left in the too-quiet hospital ward, Takao leans back and allows himself to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

When school finally ends in the late afternoon, Midorima walks as fast as his long legs can carry through the hospital corridors, glad for the first time ever, that there was no practice today at all. His green eyes scan through the numbers and letters on the walls and finally reaches the ward that Takao was residing in. He's ready to start berating Takao for firstly, being so careless, and secondly, for scaring the hell out of him but he manages to catch himself before making a scene because Takao's parents were _there_.

Midorima just realizes that his heart is beating really fast.

"Oh, Shin-chan, you're here!" Takao says cheerfully, a little too cheerfully for someone who's hospitalized, has bandages around his head and scratches on his cheek, Midorima thinks.

"Takao…" Midorima breathes out and immediately remembers that he has not greeted Takao's parents yet. Nervously, he faces them and bows slightly.

"Good afternoon. I'm Midorima Shintarou, Takao's…friend."

"My my, Midorima-kun, you don't need to be so formal with us!" Takao's mother assures.

"That's right," Takao's father pipes in. "Thank you for visiting our careless son."

"I would like to refute that statement," Takao adds in with jest. "I was not being careless. The driver's car had faulty brakes. In fact, it was because of my quick reflexes that I'm currently not in coma, or worse."

Midorima flinches slightly at that. He wonders how Takao can joke about something like this.

"Faulty brakes?" he wonders out loud.

"Yes," Akemi answers. "The driver that was involved in the incident had faulty brakes and couldn't stop the car. He crashed into a street lamp but he's okay too. Nothing serious."

"I see," Midorima murmurs. "That's a relief too."

There was a moment of silence before Takao's father breaks it.

"Dear."

"Yes?"

"I can't remember if I locked the car doors."

"Again?" Takao asks dryly.

"I think I did. But I can't be sure. I'm 70% sure."

Midorima witnesses Akemi roll her eyes in an understanding way, if that was possible.

"Well, we better go check then," she says. "Before someone steals our steering wheel or something."

The Takaos gather their belongings and get ready to leave, telling Takao to take care of himself and thanking Midorima once again for visiting, to which he could only grunt in reply. As they left, Midorima is reminded of how much Takao takes after his parents, plus a little more extra. He turns to the patient and can finally see Takao clearly with all his injuries.

Takao's head was bandaged and his hair fell over the bandages in its usual style. His left forearm was wrapped up as well and there were light scratches on his left cheek. Midorima deduces that he must have fallen on his left side. He's glad that there are no visible, serious injuries or blood-stained bandages. He has to check if there are any under his clothes though.

Apparently, he was staring because Takao coughs awkwardly under his intense gaze and says, "Shin-chan, don't stare at me like that…you look like a really tall block of wood."

Midorima tears his eyes away from Takao's body and focuses on his face. The smirk he's wearing somehow calms Midorima down, but it doesn't stop him from taking offense at what Takao said. For the life of him, Midorima doesn't know how Takao can be so carefree in times like these. He just got into an _accident_ for Christ's sake. For all he knows, he could be seriously injured and they wouldn't be talking to each other like this—

"I'm sorry," Midorima suddenly says, voice as soft as a whisper.

Takao throws him a confused look. "Shin-chan?"

It takes Midorima a while to find his voice. "I shouldn't have let you ride the car. We should have gone home together. I should've made sure you got your—"

"Shin-chan," Takao interrupts before he can ramble any further. He smiles at Midorima and reaches out his good hand to the boy who was standing there with such a pained look on his face.

"Come here."

His voice is gentle.

Tentatively, Midorima approaches Takao and takes his hand.

"I'm okay," Takao says, stretching his arm out and waving them for good measure. "See?"

Midorima's brows are still furrowed and he doesn't quite believe it. But if Takao says so, it must count for something right?

"Don't make that kind of face…it makes me want to kiss you all over."

The bold statement makes Midorima widen his eyes in surprise and frown at Takao, who was wearing such a genuine smile. Takao is fine, yes, they've established that, but the guilt still sits in Midorima uncomfortably. The raven-haired boy sees this, and attempts to cheer Midorima up.

"It's not your fault you know. Riding the rear car's a routine and none of us could have predicted this would happen."

"But I should have gotten you your lucky item," Midorima counters sulkily.

Takao laughs softly at the fact that Midorima sincerely believes that having a lucky item would miraculously protect him from the accident. He notices that they are still holding hands and Midorima has quite a tight hold on his.

"Okay okay, I'll carry my lucky item if Scorpios are ranked 11th or below."

"That won't do Takao," Midorima persists, a reprimanding tone in his voice. "You have to do everything you can. Even if Scorpios are not ranked 11th or below, you still need to—"

"Am I interrupting?" a feminine voice comes from the entrance.

Their hands automatically fall away and Midorima turns to see a middle-schooler in her uniform, her hair tied up in a ponytail and eyes strikingly similar to Takao's.

"Kasumi!" Takao exclaims, hiding the disappointment from having to let go of Midorima's hand very convincingly. "Heh heh, so you came to visit your favourite brother."

"You're my only brother," Takao Kasumi (2) responds unamused.

"Anyway, you've met Shin-chan right?" Takao asks in a cheerful tone.

"Yes," the younger Takao replies politely and looks up at Midorima. "Hello."

"Hello," Midorima greets back.

"So you finished with soccer practice?" Takao asks his sister.

"I didn't have practice today," she answers and continues without hesitation or mercy. "So? Are you the one who landed my brother in the hospital?"

Midorima snaps his head to her and she looks at him with questioning eyes, but they were not intimidating.

"Oi, Kasumi," Takao scolds. "I thought mom told you what happened? This guy with faulty brakes couldn't control his car so—"

"I know," Kasumi cuts, amused at the way her brother was trying to defend Midorima. "She told me."

When Takao scrunches his eyebrows at her, she adds, "I was just kidding. I know you're here to take care of my brother, Midorima-san."

At that, Midorima clears his throat and pushes up his glasses. Sometimes, he thinks that Takao Kasumi knows more than she lets on. It was unnerving. She chuckles and fills the silence again.

"I brought you something," she says and digs into her school bag to fish out the latest issue of Basketball Monthly. "So you won't be bored."

Takao received it happily and starts to flip through the magazine. "Thanks sis!"

"I think your friend, Kise Ryouta, is in this issue."

Midorima makes a sound at that but before Kasumi can ask why, Takao says sheepishly, "Ah…he's not really my friend."

"That so? I kind of assumed they were all your friends."

"He's more of Shin-chan's friend, right?"

"That's one way to label him I suppose," Midorima answers.

"You two are such a weird pair," Kasumi smirks. "Well then, I'm going back."

"Eh? So soon?"

"Yeah, I have homework," she says matter-of-factly. "I just wanted to check if you were doing okay, and I can see that you are. Do the both of us a favour and be careful next time.

"I'm going off then. Please take care of my idiot brother, Midorima-san."

With that, Takao Kasumi leaves just as suddenly as she entered.

"Did she just call me an idiot?"

"I believe she did. And I agree. Be more careful next time."

Takao wonders if Midorima agreed to him being an idiot or that he should take his sister's advice and be careful. He lets it slide.

"Shin-chan is worried about me~"

"I would prefer it if you didn't cause it in the first place," Midorima says vaguely and averts his gaze.

The fact that he didn't deny it and made a cryptic comment instead was enough to surprise Takao, who laughs.

"Sorry Shin-chan," he apologizes cheekily and reaches for his hand again.

Takao needs to crane his neck to look up at Midorima but he doesn't mind as he pulls him forward and kisses him sweetly.

* * *

The next day, Takao is overjoyed when he gets more visitors. The Shuutoku regulars visit him, which is nice because they took time off on their Saturday to check on their most capable point guard. Even better, Midorima was already there; he was seated on one of the chairs when their teammates arrived. And he brought fruits, which Takao hadn't had the chance of eating yet.

"Takao, you're lucky you got injured during a lull period," Miyaji Yuya says. "Otherwise, I _will_ run you over."

Takao laughs nervously at how he's so similar to his older brother. It almost seems as if Miyaji Kiyoshi was still in the team. "Miyaji-senpai, wouldn't that have the same result…"

"Anyway, we're glad you're fine," Kimura's brother, who takes his place as the team's power forward, says kindly.

"Get better soon and come back to practice," Takeda Daisuke (3), Shuutoku's new center, adds.

"Ehh, does the team miss me?" Takao teases.

"Well, we do play better with you as our point guard," Takeda admits straight-forwardly.

"Oh?" Takao takes the opportunity to push his luck, smirking playfully. "So you know that I give the best passes right? Does Shin-chan fumble when he doesn't receive my passes?"

"He does take a longer time to react and tend to be less cooperative," Kimura muses.

Midorima makes a disgruntled sound in surprise and mutters, "I'm right here…" under his breath.

"Really?" Takao asks expectantly. He never expected any of them to play along, let alone say something like that so directly. He tried hard not to show how much this was amusing him.

"What are your eyes twinkling for!" Miyaji shouts. "If you got time to be happy over this, get to work!"

"Work?"

"Kimura, tablet," Miyaji commands, a sinister smile breaking out.

Kimura rummages through his bag and puts the device in front of Takao.

"This is a tape of Seiho's most recent practice match. Watch it and find out what type of plays they're using. We think they've changed it up a little since they have different players now. Should be easy enough for you," Miyaji instructs.

"What!" Takao complains and puts on his best pout. "I'm an injured man, I'm in no shape to be doing anything at all, let alone analysing games."

"Nonsense Takao, this would help you get your head better. For all you know, your brain could be deteriorating while you're stuck in this hospital ward."

"Miyaji-senpai, you're a demon," Takao fake-sobs and turns to Takeda. "Takeda! As your senior, I order you take this tablet away!"

"Ah…he's my senior too you know. I can't do anything."

"Shin-chan!" Takao looks to Midorima for help.

"The captain is right," Midorima starts and ignores the way Takao's face fell and his lips turning into a frown. "Since we will be facing Seiho in the first match, it'll be useful to study their plays.

"…I'll watch the tape with you," Midorima offers.

"Ohh, how rare," Miyaji says and Takao grins. "Then, have fun Takao! Let's get going. Oh, before we forget, this is for you too."

Miyaji places a large pack of Jagabee Potato Sticks on the small table in front on Takao, who snatches the snack happily, and says, "Last pack at the conbini. Don't say we don't care about you."

As they file out of the ward, the Shuutoku regulars say their goodbyes.

"See you back at practice soon."

"Take care, Takao-senpai. See ya, Midorima-senpai."

"…I guess our teammates can be caring too right?" Takao smiles after they leave. "Ah…but I didn't think Shin-chan would offer to watch the tape with me."

"You would keep pestering me about it if I didn't anyway," Midorima counters. "What am I going to do anyway? Watch you watch it?"

"Does that mean you'll stay with me as long as I don't watch it yet?"

Takao was sharp, Midorima will give him that.

"Visiting hours are until 8pm…" Midorima tries to be vague.

"So you'll stay with me until then?"

"If I have to…"

"Shin-chan, if you keep that up, I'll need to stay in the hospital even longer."

"Takao!"

"I can't help it, Shin-chan is just so—"

"Yo, Takao!" a rough voice greets. Kagami enters the ward and waves, with Kuroko at his side.

"Kagami! Kuroko! You didn't tell me you were coming," Takao greets back, more than happy to welcome them in. Midorima thinks he called Kagami's name a tad too cheerfully. He isn't even sure how he became so friendly with them.

"It was an impromptu decision," Kuroko informs. "Good afternoon, Midorima-kun."

"Yo Midorima," Kagami says, friendly enough.

"Good afternoon," Midorima responds. If he was being frank, he would think that they were intruding, but Takao seems to be enjoying himself.

"We wanted to visit earlier," Kuroko says. "But we took some time preparing soup for you. Well, Kagami-kun was the one who prepared it."

"You brought me soup?" Takao exclaims, face lighting up.

"Yeah," Kagami says and places the container on the small table. "It's chicken soup. I used to have this when I was sick. It's quite an old recipe but Kuroko says it's good."

"Thanks! I wouldn't pass up the chance to eat Kagami's cooking!"

Now Midorima thinks Takao was enjoying this a bit too much. Was Kagami's cooking so great that Takao had to be so happy about it? Midorima considers it…above average.

"How are you feeling?" Kuroko asks. "We were shocked to hear that Takao-kun got into an accident."

"Much better, thanks. No need to worry about me, I'm as fit as a fiddle! Though, my head still throbs a bit sometimes but other than that, I feel like I could be discharged."

"The doctor says you need to stay for at least another day," Midorima reminds.

"If you're feeling better, you can ask for an early discharge," Kagami suggests, to which Midorima tries his damnest not to glare at. You can't just ignore the doctor's orders!

"Shin-chan'll probably not let me do that. Right?"

"You can do what you want," Midorima says typically. "But the doctor has his reasons for telling you to stay another day."

"Heh, see?"

Kagami and Kuroko stay for a little longer before deciding that they shouldn't be intruding anymore. Before they leave, Kagami wishes Takao to get well soon and Kuroko gives the point guard the rest of Seirin's well wishes. Takao eagerly tries the chicken soup that Kagami made and lets out a pleased sound at how delicious it tastes. Midorima watches in mild annoyance and perhaps embarrassment when he notices the fruits he brought sitting forlornly at the nightstand. He can't help it that he's bad at cooking and can't make soup for Takao when he's not feeling well, he thinks sourly.

Takao becomes aware of how silent Midorima was and catches the undiscernible expression on his face. But time spent with his partner trained him to be able to tell what Midorima was feeling just by studying his face and simply going with his gut feeling, which was right 90% of the time.

"Ah! I need to leave some space for the fruits you brought," Takao says and reaches over for them.

Midorima 'hmphs' before replying, "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

"Who says I don't want to? I'll eat everything Shin-chan brings!"

"What about Kagami's chicken soup?"

It came out too wounded then he intended. Takao laughs lightly; so his gut feeling was right this time.

"This is better," Takao says and opens the lunchbox. It was colourful to say the least. There were cut apples, grapes, oranges and mango, fruits that he likes and he feels the butterflies in his stomach.

"Ah, since I'm a patient, you should feed me."

"You hurt your head, not your dominant arm, feed yourself."

"So cold…" Takao pretends to be hurt and Midorima knows this because he is smirking. "Then can I get a kiss instead?"

"You ask for a lot of things Takao."

"That's because I don't have them."

"But if I…kiss you, you will still ask for more."

"Of course! There's no way one kiss is enough for me. In fact, even if you give me a million kisses, I will still ask for more."

"Don't say such embarrassing things," Midorima says, but allows himself to be pulled by the wrist.

Their lips meet in a kiss and Midorima finds kissing Takao as he towers over him not a bad thing at all. He dips his head and angles his lips to fit against Takao's more perfectly and takes his time to remember the way his mouth feels under his. They are compliant but demanding, moving against Midorima's with eagerness. When they part before anyone can walk past the ward, Takao sighs against his lips and breathes out a "Thank you."

Takao is waffling down his fruits before Midorima knows it, eyes shining. Midorima watches fondly and abruptly remembers something important.

"Takao, the rear car…" he doesn't manage to finish his sentence when Takao looks up (too sudden for someone with a head injury) and takes a big gulp before answering.

"Ah! Don't worry about it, I already got my mom to send it to Kogikogi (4) already. The back's pretty trashed, since it took the brunt of the impact when we collided. The whole thing needs to be replaced but I was told it should be done by the end of next week. Sorry Shin-chan, I won't be able to pedal you around for the whole week."

"Idiot, as if I would care about that."

"Eh?" Takao blinks. "Does this mean…Shin-chan cares about me more than the rear car?"

Well, duh. Takao knows that, but he wants to play.

"O-Of course."

Takao realizes that sometimes it's better not to push it because he finds the heat rising to his ears when he sees Midorima avert his gaze, taking this more seriously than he expected. Takao thinks that one day, Midorima will be the death of him. He lowers his head, blushing madly and defeated.

"Ahh…Shin-chan, you're killing me. You're too cute."

"Don't call me cute Takao."

* * *

Takao returns to school after whiling away 3 days in the hospital. He's super glad because staying in the hospital is so _boring_. Being a patient is not the problem, because Midorima showers him as much affection as his tsundere self will allow and Takao simply basks in that. (Also, he still can't get over the 14 missed calls he got from Midorima the day after his accident. It was so heartening to know that Shin-chan was fretting over him.) But when visiting hours are over, that's when Takao feels bored out of his mind. He can't wait to play basketball again.

Takao appreciates the concern his classmates show him when he turns up with a plaster on the side of his head and bandages around his left arm but they can't compare with Midorima's that's for sure. But he can't complain about the slack that the teachers cut him though. Although Takao was looking forward to attending basketball practices again, the coach and captain refrain him from overworking himself. They allow him to practice a few light drills but never let him go on for more than half an hour. So Takao finds himself warming the benches for the most part and amusing himself with watching Midorima play.

On his 3rd day out of the hospital when Takao manages to convince the coach and captain to let him practice longer, he's in a happy mood because he gets to play half a practice match. He notices how much he misses passing to Midorima and it feels as exhilarating as he's always imagined. When they pack up after practice, being the only ones left as usual, Takao's takes his own sweet time and hums a tune to himself as Midorima changes into his school uniform. He follows suit and carefully takes off his jersey.

"Takao," Midorima calls, his voice a mixture of surprise and worry. The raven-haired boy turns to his partner. "Your hip."

He follows Midorima's gaze and looks down at his hip. Oh, the bruise was still there, purple and angry and healing too slowly. It spanned across his hip and part of his waist and Takao admits, it looks pretty nasty. It hurts too, when his belt feels too tight and when he accidentally presses against it, having completely forgotten about it.

"This? It's nothing," Takao says dismissively. "It'll heal."

Unbeknownst to him, Midorima reaches forward and presses a finger against the bruise.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Then it's not nothing," Midorima states, rather upset that Takao tries to cover it up even though it looks _really_ painful. He didn't have to hide it. He also feels guilty about not noticing it sooner.

Takao pouts slightly and is mildly aware of Midorima approaching him. Before he knows it, Midorima is backing him up against his locker and a shiver travels down his spine as his back hits the cold locker door. It catches him completely by surprise when Midorima kneels down until he's eye-level with Takao's waist.

"Shin-chan? What are you doing?"

He doesn't receive an answer. Instead, he sucks in a breath when Midorima presses his lips against Takao's bruise. It stings a little, but it feels so tender and good. Midorima looks up at Takao under long lashes and doesn't say anything, only relishes in the way Takao's cheeks go red and the expression that shows how much he is trying to restrain himself. Takao feels his legs go weak when he sees Midorima staring up at him with emerald eyes hidden under his lashes.

While Midorima enjoys the expression Takao is making, he can't help but feel accountable for his bruise. He could've have done something to prevent this whole accident. Takao wouldn't be bandaged up and full of scratches and bruises if he had just said something about not pulling the rear car that day. He feels a rush of relief that Takao is here and well, that his skin still feels familiar under his lips. If anything happened to him…Midorima would never forgive himself.

He must have been staring for too long, because Takao threads his fingers through his green hair, tender and loving. He smiles softly and as though he knows what Midorima is thinking, says, "I'm okay Shin-chan."

The shooting guard cracks a small smile and kisses the bruise softly one last time before getting up. He kisses Takao's smile and quickly moves away, the boldness of his actions getting to him.

"Get changed Takao, I will walk you home today as well."

"Yes!" Takao cheers and hastily digs through his bag for his uniform.

Maybe the accident wasn't that much of a bad thing after all.

End

 **Notes:** This was rather difficult for me because I'm not as good at writing dialogue, but I hope it turned out well. Anyway, I've introduced my idea of Takao's family here and I wanted to say how I came up with the names (mangakas put a lot of effort into coming up with names for characters, so I feel like I should do the same).

(1) Akemi 明美: Bright, beautiful, or beauty of dawn if you like. I thought Takao's mother would be someone he takes after, so someone who's cheerful and bright, like the idea of sun/sunlight.

(2) Kasumi 花澄: Flower/blossom, clear/pure. I have a headcanon that Takao's parents are the kind who would name their children similarly, so I decided on something that's sounds similar to Kazunari. Also, I like the idea of the Takao's names having a nature-ish theme because of the word "hawk" (pronounced "taka" in Japanese) in their names.

(3) Takeda Daisuke 武田大輔: Battlefield, warrior (Takeda) and big, to help (Daisuke): Since he plays the position of center, I wanted his name to symbolize something strong.

(4) Kogikogi: This is the store that Takao sends the rear car to, as shown in the Kuroko no Basuke Variety Cards. It is so cute because he patronizes that store when the rear car needs repairing. I'm glad I chanced upon this on Nanodayum's tumblr.

I know I didn't mention Takao's father's name here but if anyone is interested, it's Tenichi 天一, which means "one sky". That would make Takao's parents perfect for each other right? More importantly, I wanted to adhere to the theme of flight.

Then, let me know what you think!


	5. High Spec Kareshi

**Title:** High Spec Kareshi

 **Summary:** Takao doesn't know it, but he's clearly a high spec kareshi. Midorima spends too much time searching for an appropriate medical prep school in their third year and neglects Takao in the process, but Takao takes it like a champ and inadvertently teaches Midorima a lesson about appreciation.

 **Notes:** For the people who are unaware, High Spec Kareshi means High Quality Boyfriend. It comes from the word "high specifications" which refers to electronic devices but can be used for people as well. I think it's fandom thing that Takao is usually referred to as a HSK, because he keeps up so well with Midorima!

Takao has a silly grin on his face while they head to where the rear car is parked. He's looking forward to his date with his partner very much. They've decided to watch the Rurouni Kenshin movie at the cinema near school and perhaps grab dinner together or something. He's almost bounding in excitement because today was the last day of the movie screening and he really doesn't want to miss it since it's a series that he followed since young. Moreover, dates with Shin-chan are quite rare, mostly because Midorima isn't used to going out on official dates (hunting for lucky items do not count) and that they prefer spending time together at each other's houses anyway.

When he turns to the lot, Midorima stops and says, "Takao, there's no need to take the rear car. I'll head to Shinjuku myself."

Shinjuku? Takao thinks. The cinema isn't even at Shinjuku. He must be giving Midorima a look of confusion because the taller boy adds, "I'm going to take a look at the medical prep school in Shinjuku. It's a bit far, but I've seen some positive reviews about it online, so I'm going there to make some enquiries. You should head back first; I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ah, okay," Takao falters and manages to wave weakly at Midorima's back as he leaves the school gates. He didn't even have the chance to ask if Midorima remembered they had a date today. Well, he probably didn't.

Takao leaves in the other direction and doesn't bother riding the rear car back home. He hardly rides it alone anyway. As he makes his way home alone, he can't help but feel disappointed about their cancelled date, which has been happening more often than he would like. Last week, Midorima had to pass up on going home together with Takao for a study session because he had an errand in Suidobashi. Takao feels more disheartened since this was their last year in high school and they probably wouldn't be able to hang out together as much once they enter university. Takao knows that they will enter different universities because Todai was out of his league. He'd probably go to Meiji University.

Thinking about Midorima studying in Todai makes him feel melancholic and proud at the same time. They won't be able to go to school together anymore and Midorima will most likely be too busy studying hard to have any time for Takao. Then again, Midorima becoming a doctor is something Takao looks up to him for. It was such a meaningful profession and Takao sincerely wishes that his partner would become the most capable doctor.

He consoles himself by taking pride in his partner's choices and understanding that medical prep school is important to Midorima. It'll give him a head start. Midorima is just sticking to his principles and doing everything he can and Takao finds that endearing. So he sticks to his and enjoys himself.

* * *

Midorima trudges through the streets of Shinjuku, rather disappointed with the medical prep school he just checked out. It was new and had nice facilities but the foundation courses were too basic for him. The one in Suidobashi is much better and nearer. Honestly, a major factor in selecting the most appropriate prep school was location. He wanted it to be somewhere near his and Takao's house so he wouldn't have to waste time travelling.

As he made his way to the train station, a couple of strangers turned around the corner and almost crashes into him, if it weren't for his quick reflexes. Before he could give them both a glare, he realizes that they were not strangers after all.

"Kuroko…Kagami, what are you doing here?" Midorima asks, surprised to see them in this side of Tokyo.

"We could ask you the same thing Midorima-kun," Kuroko answers mildly. "Kagami-kun and I were just apartment-hunting."

"Yeah, Kuroko wanted to check out the places near Waseda University," Kagami adds. "What about you?"

"I'm here to check out a medical prep school," Midorima replies, remembering that the pair mentioned something about living together after high school. It makes him feel a little envious for some reason.

"Oh that's right, Midorima-kun wants to enter University of Tokyo right?" Kuroko asks.

"That's right. I want to get a head start before the semester begins, so I'm looking around for appropriate centres."

"I see. Is Takao-kun not with you?"

"Takao?" Midorima asks, wondering why Kuroko would mention him, it's not like Takao needs to accompany him for everything (right?). "No he isn't. I usually check out the schools myself so he went home first."

"Is that so? Didn't you have a date with Takao-kun?"

Midorima stares at Kuroko in confusion. He's long over the discomfort with Kuroko knowing that he had dates with his boyfriend, they were in the same boat after all.

"No, we don't."

"That's weird, I clearly remember Takao-kun messaging me about the Rurouni Kenshin movie that he says he's going to watch with you. He asked me if I watched it. I have, and he has every reason to be so excited about it. It's a good movie right, Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah! I was surprised when you told me that the actor did his own stunts. It was pretty cool, maybe you'll enjoy it too Midorima."

The Seirin final years stare at Midorima, who remained silent and had a rather horrified look on his face. It didn't take a lot to know that he had forgotten about it. They didn't know if they should laugh or feel sorry for him. Somehow, they feel sorry for Takao instead.

"Ah. He forgot," Kagami states bluntly.

"I did—!"

Midorima catches himself before he makes a blatant lie because it was clear as day that he had completely forgotten about his movie date with Takao. The movie that he had promised to watch with him a few days ago. The movie that was showing for the last time in the cinemas. And to think he just left Takao standing there while he headed off to freaking Shinjuku. No wonder Takao was so cheerful about something. He looks away in embarrassment and fixes his glasses.

Kuroko, noticing his very prominent discomfort and mortification, tries to lighten the mood. "I'm sure Takao-kun will understand if you explain it to him and apologize."

"You can watch it when the DVD comes out," Kagami offers, and Midorima feels even worse that the Seirin couple was trying to help him with his relationship problems. God damn it.

Midorima coughs and tries to escape, "If you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of."

"Of course Midorima-kun. Good luck."

"See ya around."

Midorima twitches when he hears Kuroko say "good luck". Shouldn't he be saying "goodbye" instead? He gives them a curt nod and hurries off, all the while berating himself for allowing something so important to slip his mind.

* * *

Midorima ponders over what he should do on the train ride home. He wants to apologize but he feels it won't be sincere if he does it via text. Takao deserves better than this. God, Midorima feels so guilty that he thinks Takao deserves better than him. He groans inwardly and settles with wallowing in remorse for now.

When he finally reaches home, he spots a familiar pair of shoes in his entranceway. As he feels hope bubbling within him, he thinks, "Takao is in my house?" He knows that Takao has a spare key to the Midorima residence, but what would he be doing here today?

His train of thought is interrupted when Takao pops into view, seemingly coming from the kitchen.

"Shin-chan, you're back! Welcome home," he greets with a smile.

"Takao, what are you doing here?"

There was only pure confusion in his voice.

"I've taken the liberty to make you dinner!" he announces, at which Midorima widens his eyes in surprise. "You know, since your parents are in Osaka attending seminars, you haven't been eating well the past few days right? And with searching for prep schools and all, I thought I'd…Shin-chan?"

Takao's voice trails off as Midorima approaches him, a flash of determination in his green eyes. Takao finds two strong arms wrapping him in a warm embrace before he even has the time to register it. He feels the heat from Midorima's body seep through him and although he enjoys the way his partner's body enfolds his, Takao is taken aback at the sudden act of affection.

"Shin-chan?" he repeats.

Midorima buries his nose in Takao's hair, taking comfort in the way his scent fills his senses.

"I'm sorry…for forgetting about our date," he mumbles, voiced muffled in Takao's hair.

The shorter boy chuckles and Midorima feels Takao's body vibrate. Takao lifts his arms and wraps them around Midorima, returning the hug. It makes Midorima let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and his shoulders relax.

"Don't worry about it," Takao brushes it off. "You had an important errand right?"

"It wasn't that important…" Midorima mutters. "The school wasn't even as good as the one in Suidobashi. And it's far."

Takao laughs again and rubs Midorima's back soothingly. "It's okay Shin-chan, you'll find one soon enough."

"But the movie…" he says guiltily and tightens his arms around Takao's smaller body. "Today was the last day it screens in the cinemas."

Takao rests his head on Midorima's shoulder and takes in a breath before replying, "We can watch it when the DVD comes out."

He lifts his head, forcing Midorima to pull back slightly and look down at him.

"Besides, I prefer watching it while cuddling with you," Takao admits and smiles widely.

Midorima blushes at the confession and rests his forehead against Takao's, utterly defeated and entirely relieved.

"Tell me when it comes out…I'll buy it."

"I'm so lucky to have you, Shin-chan," Takao replies and kisses Midorima on the nose.

" _I'm the lucky one…_ " he mutters softly under his breath as he puts his chin on top of Takao's head, but it doesn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired boy.

"Hmm," Takao sighs happily and enjoys the few short moments of his boyfriend hugging him so lovingly.

"Shin-chan," he breaks the silence. "How did you realize that you forgot about our date?"

"…I met Kuroko and Kagami in Shinjuku and Kuroko mentioned it. Apparently you asked him about the movie."

"Oh yeah, I did. Heh, did you get embarrassed?" Takao makes a mental note to thank Kuroko later.

"Of course I did," Midorima says, evidently upset. "They tried to comfort me."

Midorima feels Takao shaking in laughter in his arms, obviously finding his wounded pride amusing. "You need to tell me about it!"

"Maybe later," he acquiesced and withdraws, looking at Takao. "What did you make for dinner?"

"Omurice!" Takao says happily and leads him to the kitchen by the hand.

Midorima is glad that his sister is away at their grandparents' house because he wouldn't know what to do with the sounds that were coming out of Takao's mouth when he makes his body flushed and writhing under his. If this was Midorima's way of apologizing, Takao wouldn't mind if his partner makes a few more mistakes.

When they lay with each other an hour later, completely spent, Takao climbs on top of Midorima and props himself on his chest. Midorima wraps his arm around Takao's back out of habit.

"Shin-chan, you're a monster you know that?" he says teasingly, and the insinuation makes Midorima look away in embarrassment.

"You've made me sore all over," Takao takes it further.

"Don't be so crude," Midorima says softly. It's not like he does it on purpose. Takao is so alluring that he can't help himself but bite a little harder, handle him a little rougher and use a little more force than intended.

Takao just laughs lightly and enjoys the comfortable silence that settles between them. After a few moments, Midorima shifts and pushes himself up, causing Takao to slide off his chest and sit up as well, the sheets pooling around at his waist. The green-haired shooting guard seems to be musing over something, eyebrows knitted and mouth set in a thin line.

Wondering what Midorima was thinking, Takao prompts, "Shin-chan, something wrong?"

Midorima deliberates before looking Takao in the eye and answering, "Let's live together."

The enormity of his words and the earnest way that he blurts it catch Takao off guard and he blinks at Midorima, wondering if he has misheard.

"After we graduate, let's live together," Midorima says it with more conviction this time and he finds himself rambling. "We can find a place near our schools, someplace small and convenient. I probably won't be able to work much but we can split the rent."

"Shin-chan…"

It's rare times like these that Takao finds himself speechless because Midorima is really something else.

"Live with me Kazu."

Takao hears his heart pounding against his chest when Midorima calls him by his pet name and looks at him so intently and full of hope. It's not fair, Takao thinks, that Midorima makes him feel like he's on top of the world and that he could explode with happiness and it's not fair that he had to do such a thing right after they made love. He sucks in a deep breath and engulfs Midorima in a giant hug, ignoring the sheets tangling around his legs.

The hug causes Midorima to fall back against the bed frame as he catches Takao in his arms, not expecting such a big reaction from his partner.

"Of course I'll live with you Shin-chan!" Takao exclaims, breaking the hug and sealing Midorima's lips with a kiss instead. It's sloppy and wet but Takao doesn't care. He just wants to pour his emotions into the kiss and let Midorima know that this is everything and nothing he had ever imagined. Midorima can tell somewhat, because Takao is always so expressive, and he smiles into the kiss.

When Takao finds out that Kuroko's and Kagami's apartment-hunting errand was a motivating factor, he makes it a mission to thank the Seirin pair, elated at the prospect of living together with his most important person.

End

I'm on tumblr (ramyeonyi)! Talk to me about MidoTaka please.


	6. Not You

**Title:** Not You

 **Tags:** Living Together, College Life, Med Student!Midorima, Architecture Student!Takao, Misunderstandings, Quarrels and Making Up

 **Summary:** Quarrels are bound to happen between roommates and it's not like Midorima and Takao haven't had their fair share of tiffs while living together in their college days. But when lines are crossed, Takao does stupid things and Midorima is emotionally-constipated, which makes the road to reconciliation harder than it has to be.

"Takao, have you seen my report anywhere?" Midorima asks, sifting through piles of paper on his desk.

"No? Which one?" Takao asks offhandedly as he fixes his appearance in the reflection.

"The one that I've been working on for the past 2 weeks," Midorima answers curtly, irritation seeping into his voice. At this rate, he's going to be late for class, which would make him late for the submission as well. Damn it, this was 30% of his grade! And he had spent countless of sleepless nights because of it! He had no time to be wasting on searching for the report in this messy apartment.

"I wouldn't know where that is…" Takao mumbles but tries to be helpful. "Maybe it's at the usual spot?"

The usual spot refers to Midorima's desk, which is usually impeccably neat and tidy, everything where it should be. But it hasn't been in this state for the past few days, with research books and notes strewn across the desktop and some of Takao's materials borrowing space here and there.

"It's not," the medical student deadpanned and glares at Takao, who doesn't notice because he's busy dumping his scalpel, compass and bow set into his bag.

"It's here somewhere," Takao says as he inspects his drafting pencils.

"I know it's here somewhere," Midorima snaps, annoyance becoming more evident. "Because I just saw it last night, but you somehow managed to mess the place up in the middle of the night so now I can't find it!"

"It's not my fault!" Takao counters, indignant that he was being lectured. Midorima wasn't the only one who had submissions.

"It's not?" Midorima challenges, in a tone that makes Takao look at him, anger building up behind his slate blue eyes and mouth set in a thin line. "Then who is responsible for this mess? Because you know me, I—"

"Well I'm sorry I'm too messy for your prissy self!" Takao shouts sarcastically, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he can control himself.

They glare at each other in a few moments of tense silence, before Midorima decides not to lower himself to a shouting match. He tears his eyes away from Takao and resumes his hunt for his report, searching through the stack of books and rolls of paper at the foot of the coffee table this time.

Takao turns back to shoving his supplies into his bag while Midorima busies himself with pushing Takao's drafts out of the way. The architecture student was about to sling his bag over his shoulder, ready to escape the tensed atmosphere when the distinct sound of paper tearing reaches his ears. He snaps his attention to Midorima and stares in horror at the huge tear that splits his draft almost in half.

"Shin-chan!" he shouts.

"I wanted to check if it's here," Midorima explains, not sounding the least bit guilty. "And it is."

He picks up his 50-page report from below Takao's papers to prove his point and the irritated look on his face was more than enough to fan Takao's fury.

"You ripped my project submission!" he accuses with rage. He had to submit that in a week's time! And it's not easy to produce a draft in whatever time frame the professors set because this is architecture school damn it.

"It was an accident!" Midorima says defensively.

"Do you know how long I've been working on this?!" Takao questions and strides over to check on what's left of his draft. When he sees how large the tear is, he feels a spark of anger course through him because he also had sleepless nights and deadlines to rush. So what right did Midorima have to think that he's any worse off?

Midorima clicks his tongue in displeasure and says, unaware of (or disregarding?) the tension rising between them, "Please Takao, there's no need to kick up such a big fuss. It's due in a week's time, you have plenty of time to—"

His dismissal of Takao's efforts and anger was the last straw and he snapped.

"God Shin-chan, you know sometimes it's such a chore to live with you!"

"Then leave!"

It takes them both a while to process what Midorima had said and the taller of the two can almost swear that he saw Takao flinch.

Takao throws his wasted draft onto the floor and walks out the door without sparing Midorima a second glance.

* * *

Takao doesn't find his concentration throughout the day and couldn't accomplish much in the studio. The fight plays out in his head countless of times and no matter how many times he tells himself that he overreacted, he can't seem to convince himself of that. Because he's done a great job at putting up with the eccentricities of his boyfriend, but he had crossed the line today.

Well yeah, maybe he shouldn't have left his stuff lying across every possible surface in the apartment but Midorima shouldn't have been so dismissive right? So what if he was a medical student? It didn't mean he could downplay Takao's efforts and make it seem like it's such a breeze to completely redo a draft. An architecture student's life is just as hard, Takao believes.

"Hey, you've been frowning the entire class," his classmate, Inoue, tells him, snapping him out of his internal rant. "Your face is going to freeze in that position if you keep that up."

Takao groans and buries his face in his textbook, too tired to come up with a reply.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Inoue asks sympathetically.

Takao turns his head in his textbook to look at his friend with a weary expression, twisting the pages as he did so. "Roommate troubles."

Inoue scoffs. "Same thing."

He doesn't probe further and Takao is glad for that because he doesn't want to relive that again. It had hurt when Midorima told him to leave, but it angered him even more. With asinine resolve, Takao decides to do as he was told.

* * *

When Midorima returns to their apartment in the late evening, dejected and drained, he finds the place all tidied up, papers put away and books shelved. At first he thinks that Takao had realized his mistake and tried to make up for it, but he realizes that the apartment is unnaturally quiet.

Midorima dumps his school bag on the couch, now cleared of unwashed clothes and surveys the apartment in search for his partner. He checks the kitchen, their room and even the bathroom but Takao is nowhere in sight. After concluding that Takao was not in their apartment, Midorima takes out his phone and types out a message. Where could he be at this time? Midorima knows Takao finishes classes early on Mondays.

Chat: 和成

 _Where are you?_

Sent: 7:21PM

He receives a reply within less than a minute.

Chat: 和成

 _I did what you asked me to._

Sent: 7:22PM

Midorima's eyebrow twitches in annoyance because Takao was being such a child. His passive-aggressive method of dealing with their quarrel was not helping the situation at all and Midorima grips his phone, feeling the irritation that he spent the whole day trying to suppress rise again. He's about to type back a reply when he receives another message, from Kagami this time. It surprises him and he opens the message apprehensively.

Chat: 火神

 _I just got home and apparently, Takao is crashing at our place. Tell me you have nothing to do with this._

Sent: 7:24PM

 _Now_ Midorima is peeved. He rereads it again to make sure that he actually received a message from the red-haired power forward, informing him that Takao had decided to crash at Kuroko's and Kagami's place instead of coming home like he should be doing. To think he had known the whereabouts of his boyfriend from none other than _Kagami Taiga_. It manages to make his eyebrows twitch even more and is very effective in further spoiling his mood. What the hell is Takao doing at their place?! He's just running away from the problem and Midorima finds that extremely unbecoming. He's ready to take it out on Kagami but another incoming message prevents him from venting his frustration on an innocent party.

Chat: 黒子

 _Midorima-kun, please fix your love problems yourself._

Sent: 7:26PM

Midorima is about to burst a vessel as he locks his phone and refuses to reply all three of them. He won't stand being told what to do from Kuroko. What does it say about him as a boyfriend that his rivals are people his stupid boyfriend turn to when they quarrel? He has his pride damn it. If Takao wants to carry on like this, well, two people can play this game.

And so the unnecessarily tedious road to reconciliation begins.

* * *

By Thursday, Midorima is beginning to regret his stubbornness. A home without Takao can hardly be called one. It lacks the warmth and comfort and as much as Midorima doesn't want to admit it this time, Takao's uplifting voice and laughter. Although he manages to complete much more work and studying than when Takao's around, it's too quiet and too empty and it makes him uncomfortable. He doesn't even register what he's reading for the past 10 minutes. Ah…sustaining that much anger is so draining.

But Midorima wasn't even angry anymore, he's just sulking. Sulking about how Takao didn't even contact him at least once and that he had to sleep in a cold bed for 3 days in a row. It's cruel. Takao has never been this pissed off before. They've had quarrels, but one way or another, Takao would be the one to apologize first and appease him. It makes Midorima think, did he cross the line this time?

Strictly speaking, he _was_ the one who told Takao to leave.

…Fuck. No matter how he thought about it, it was his fault that the fight escalated to where it is now, isn't it? Midorima doesn't bother suppressing the groan that escapes his lips. And all this time, he was under the impression that it was solely Takao's fault and how could that be the case, when it takes two people to fight?

Pulling himself together, med school student reaches for his phone and drafts a message in his head. However, his attention is captured by the roll of A2 paper sticking out behind his stack of medical books. He immediately recognizes it as the one that he accidentally ripped. Gingerly, Midorima pulls Takao's now-useless draft out and unrolls it. He cringes when he sees the tear and understands why Takao was so upset about it. It practically renders the work unacceptable for submission and definitely requires a complete redo. And if he remembers correctly, Takao has mentioned something about the pains of drafting an architectural plan. It involves precise measurements, lots of erasing and redrawing, paying attention to nitty gritty details and oh god, he wants to punch himself in the face.

It takes Midorima a few minutes to put a halt to his self-pity and firm up his resolve to patch things up with Takao. But he decides to do it tomorrow, when he can properly show Takao how he feels. For now, he concentrates on fixing the torn draft as best as he can by carefully sticking it back together with tape. Maybe Takao won't have to redo everything.

Tomorrow comes quickly enough and Midorima stops by the coffee shop near their place after school to buy a box of those scones that Takao was always so excited about. Yes, that will give him a good first impression. He queues up at the counter and examines the various flavours that were sitting deliciously in the display. He decides on the chocolate, cranberry, matcha and red bean one (for himself) until he hears a familiar laugh coming from one of the seats in coffee shop.

Turning his head to the direction of that all too familiar laugh, Midorima spots Takao seated there with a cup of hot chocolate (probably) in front of him. He's supposed to feel happy when he sees Takao because he can finally take him home and he _misses_ him. But the source of Takao's laughter causes the mirth to die down and a flash of hurt crosses through his eyes.

A petite girl sits across from Takao, brown hair loose around her shoulders. Her back is towards Midorima but from the looks of it, she was a university student as well. Takao has his chin in his hand, as if he was genuinely interested in their conversation and eager to continue with it. Midorima witnesses his eyes crinkle at the sides as he smiled at some supposedly funny thing she said and it was all it took for him to turn on his heel and leave the coffee shop in a hurry, not bothering to apologize to the man whose shoulder he rudely bumped into.

* * *

An annoyed 'hey!' distracts Takao for a moment and he thinks he caught a glimpse of green hair that just disappeared through the coffee shop doors. Shin-chan…?

"Takao-kun?" the girl across him says, bringing his attention back. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I thought I saw someone."

"Oh, well, it seems like Takao-kun has something for glasses right," she resumes their conversation.

"Huh?" What were they talking about again? The only reason why he was here with her is because they bonded over complaining about their professor and that he found no reason to decline her offer to have tea together.

"You said that people who wear glasses have a charm to them," she explains. "Does it mean you prefer girls who wear glasses?"

"Not really, I'm gay."

The words leave his mouth before his brain can tell him that that's not something you blurt out to someone you just met. And he isn't exactly gay, he's bisexual but Takao doesn't want to go into the details.

He can tell that he startled her with his confession but she recovers pretty quickly.

"Doesn't matter, you're still a fellow architecture student I can share my woes with," she replies, now unfazed and smiling.

She gets a few cool points in Takao's book and he really enjoys their conversation but ever since he thought he saw Midorima, he can't shake the nagging feeling in his heart.

It takes Takao until the night when he's alone in Kagami's and Kuroko's apartment to decide that this can't go on. The possibility of Midorima leaving the coffee shop in a huff gnaws at Takao even though he could be seeing things. But his gut feeling is usually not wrong. Besides, he's sick and tired of keeping this charade up. Whatever anger he felt already melted away and the only thing that's keeping him from patching things up is his pride. He's always been the one to apologize first and so thinks that Midorima should be the one to do it this time. But he realizes that it's not worth it because it leaves him unsatisfied and _aching_ and utterly tired of hearing Kagami and Kuroko try to muffle their moans in the next room.

He also realizes that sitting at a coffee shop with a girl with whom he was smiling and laughing with could be misconstrued. God, he can do such stupid things sometimes.

Takao grabs his jacket and hastily leaves the apartment, determined on setting what was long overdue right.

* * *

He stands in front of the door and knocks, immediately wondering why he did that because this was his house too and he has the keys to the place. Amongst the multiple scenarios he thinks could happen in this situation, nothing could have prepared him for what comes next.

When the door swings open, Midorima is standing there in a loose-fitting Henley, his hair tousled as if he had just woken up from sleeping in his books. He blinks in surprise at Takao, frozen on the spot and eyes visibly wide. Takao thinks he couldn't have expected this because Midorima looks like a _mess_. The shirt is creasy and his hair is uncombed and he looks so _exhausted_. Takao feels a wave of guilt wash over him because he never knew Midorima had taken it so hard.

It was Midorima who broke the silence.

"Takao…I thought you left," he says in a stunned voice. Not the most eloquent but it was the best he could come up with amidst the shock and sudden desperation.

Takao is sheepish when he answers, "Yeah…about that, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

The green-haired man nods and makes way for Takao to enter. Takao notices that the house is as clean as ever and spots the opened textbooks that Midorima must have dozed off into.

"Would you like some tea? I think we still have some green tea left," Midorima offers, radiating a frantic vibe that doesn't go unnoticed. He thinks that maybe if he manages to stall Takao, he can plan what he wants to say so that Takao wouldn't leave.

Takao softens at Midorima's slightly panicked tone but he doesn't want any tea even though it's his favourite kind because he was here to settle things once and for all. No time to waste.

"It's fine," he replies dismissively.

"I don't want you to leave," Midorima lets slip and bites his lip, internally rebuking himself for saying something so impulsive.

Takao finds that he cannot hold himself back any longer. Midorima is practically vibrating with nervous energy and it takes a lot not to smack himself in the head for being the cause of that.

"I'm sorry," Takao says guiltily.

"Don't," the single word is teeming with distress. He doesn't want Takao to leave. He doesn't want to know that his careless words had driven Takao away. He doesn't want that to be the single biggest mistake he makes in his life. "Please…don't apologize. If anything, I should be the one apologizing."

"No, that's not—"

He knows that Midorima had somehow misinterpreted his apology. Takao can't, _won't_ let Midorima continue in his evident suffering but his partner had allowed his distress to boil over into desperation and when he speaks, it's laden with urgency.

"Takao, I'm sorry for—"

"Listen to me Shin-chan!" Takao interrupts, raising his voice irrepressibly and feeling the stab when Midorima flinches in response. He takes a deep breath before continuing, "What I meant was that I'm sorry for leaving."

Midorima withdraws in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I shouldn't have left and avoided you for so long," Takao begins with an apologetic tone. "I know you were angry, and you had a right to be. I admit I was childish when I crashed at Kagami's and Kuroko's place and didn't even contact you. I'm sorry okay? I should have just swallowed my pride and apologize and I'm so _stupid_ because if I had done just that, we won't even be in this dumb fight for so long. Shin-chan, I know I can be difficult to—"

Takao's words-turned-rambling were interrupted when Midorima surges forward to shut him up with rough kisses. His eyes grow wide with astonishment as Midorima brings his hands up to cup Takao's face and capture Takao's lips again and again and again. They are urgent and his words are left broken in between kisses.

"Do you know—how _distraught_ I was when I thought—that the _only_ person—I thought wouldn't leave—felt that he didn't need me anymore?"

Takao is left breathless and dazed, mouth slightly parted and face flushed. When Midorima's admission finally registers in his hazy brain, it hits him hard. But he finds himself unable to formulate a coherent reply because he has never seen Midorima carried in an amalgamation of desperation, anger and relief. It does weird things to his state of mind and robs him of his ability to say something witty or humorous.

So he settles for an apology instead.

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan."

He pulls Midorima's neck down to touch their foreheads, breaths mingling. The taller of the two is also breathing hard; he feels as if a weight has been lifted off his chest and that he can finally breathe again. He drops his hands from Takao's face to circle them around his waist, bringing him into a hug he finds comfort in.

"I thought there was someone else…" he whispers, glad that Takao cannot see his face in this position. "The one I saw at the coffee shop."

Takao brings his hands up to cling onto the back of Midorima's cotton shirt and lists nonchalantly, "The girl? Well, she was kind, thoughtful, intelligent, and she has a great sense of humour too."

Midorima digs his fingers into Takao's sides and wonders what the hell is he trying to accomplish by saying that. Before he can feel annoyed, Takao continues.

"But there is just one problem."

Curious, Midorima breaks the hug to give Takao a questioning stare.

"She is not Midorima Shintarou. She is not you."

Midorima's breath catches in his throat. There's something about the way Takao says that with conviction and the way his eyes bore into Midorima's with utmost seriousness that makes his heart soar. Sometimes, when words become inadequate, Midorima turns to actions instead. This was one of those times.

He lowers his head and Takao reaches up to meet his lips halfway.

As kisses started to involve tongue and the heat becoming too much to handle, Midorima and Takao find themselves in the bedroom and Takao derives a lot of pleasure from stripping his partner's Henley off his well-toned body. When Midorima fucks him into the bed more fervently than he has felt before, Takao doesn't know if it's an act of pure relief or a punishment, and whichever it was, Takao realizes that he likes it.

* * *

"Shin-chan…can you pass me my phone?" Takao murmurs wearily.

Midorima grumbles but asks, "Where is it?"

"In my pocket. My pants are on your side of the bed."

It takes a little more effort for Midorima to roll over and feel around the floor for Takao's pants. Takao watches the line of Midorima's back and smirks to himself. He says a 'thank you!' when his phone is handed to him and begins typing a message to Kuroko.

"What are you doing?" Midorima asks.

"Texting Kuroko. I need to tell him that I'm going to collect my stuff from his place tomorrow," Takao answers and clicks the send button.

"Oh," Midorima says and pauses. "You should probably apologize to them for intruding."

Takao is ready to defend himself but then realizes that it's true. "Well, you may be right but I'll have you know that I make a very good house guest. I didn't even say a word when I hear them having sex in the next room!"

"Takao…" Midorima groans. He really did not need to know anything about Kagami's and Kuroko's sex life.

"I think they do it like, at least 3 times a week," Takao muses, ignoring Midorima's obvious discomfort at discussing their friends' (rivals?) personal routines. "Maybe we should pick up our momentum as well, Shin-chan. What do you say? It's good exercise."

"We are not having this conversation," Midorima says with an air of finality.

Takao laughs light-heartedly and snuggles up to Midorima, who accommodates him by lifting his arm and settling them around his shoulders.

"Fine, but I have to go to their place tomorrow, I left my school work there."

The mention of school work reminds Midorima about the assignment that he basically destroyed and taped back together. He feels bad about leaving it unsaid since he _was_ the one who ripped it in half.

"Takao…about your assignment. I tried to fix it."

Takao looks up at him quizzically. "How? It's practically torn."

Midorima avoids Takao's eyes and replies, "I taped it back together."

"You did?" Takao can't help it if he sounds incredulous because Shin-chan attempted to use tape to fix his draft and if that wasn't endearing, Takao doesn't know what is.

Midorima simply nods and Takao props himself up to kiss him on the lips.

"Silly Shin-chan. You didn't have to do that. It wouldn't be good if I submitted it, you know."

"But…you had to do it all over again?"

Takao finds it amazing how this close-to-2 metres-tall giant manages to look so innocent after he had just fucked him thoroughly.

"It's okay, I'm almost done with it," Takao assures. "I even made a few improvements to it. So don't worry okay?"

"Sorry…" Midorima blushes.

Takao brushes his hair away and says, "Don't be. But thank you for trying."

Midorima looks away as Takao laughs at him but leans into his touch anyway. He suddenly remembers a pressing matter that he's been wanting to ask Takao about.

"That girl…" Midorima trails off, not keen on finishing that sentence.

"Heh…" Takao laughs sheepishly and hastily tries to explain himself when he sees Midorima's scowl. "Don't get me wrong, Shin-chan, she wasn't a date or anything. She's in my Sustainable Design class and we bonded over griping over our professor and she asked…me out…"

Hm, not exactly helping his case.

"To which you agreed," Midorima finishes curtly, looking as if he's ready to push Takao off the bed.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan!" Takao wails and clings onto him so that if Midorima does push him off the bed, he'll join him on the floor as well. "I don't like her that way! And I told her I was gay."

Midorima tilts his head questioningly. "But you're not."

"Yeah well, I didn't feel like explaining exactly what my sexual orientation is. Besides, I'm gay for you," Takao says playfully and smirks.

Midorima huffs in embarrassment and deals with it by tugging Takao down to kiss him briefly.

"Anyway Shin-chan, what were you doing at the coffee shop?"

"…Buying scones."

"The ones that I like?" Takao asks and when Midorima nods, he continues. "What for?"

"I was going to bring them to you when I look for you so that…I can…apologize."

A stupid grin splits Takao's face and he crashes his lips into Midorima's, earning a surprised grunt from him but Midorima kisses back regardless. They are lost in the feel of their lips and don't notice the vibration coming from Takao's phone.

Chat: 黒子

 _Congratulations on making up with Midorima-kun. Kagami-kun and I were thinking that it's about time._

Sent: 10:36PM

End

 **Notes:** I realize that my fics involve a lot of Midorima feeling guilty…it's because I want him to appreciate Takao! He doesn't do that enough in my opinion, and Takao deserves every bit of that and more for being such a precious soul.

Also, I went with Architecture Student!Takao because I feel that it's a profession where he can put his Hawk Eye to good use, you know, perspectives and all. It was either this or Photography Student!Takao but then I thought, do universities in Japan offer this? Besides, such a profession would require much more travelling (I think?) so I thought architecture would be better. I'm no architecture student, so whatever I portray here is purely from research/general knowledge.

Lastly, very importantly, my headcanon for Takao's sexual orientation is bisexual because of events in the anime, manga and drama CDs. I would explain but it's not conducive to do it here. Some examples are that he actually flirts with Izuki and Momoi. It's just my inference so anyone is free to refute.


	7. Simplicity in Bliss

**Title:** Simplicity in Bliss

 **Summary:** Snippets of Midorima's and Takao's domestic life. Sometimes, bliss can be found in the simplest of moments.

 **Tags:** Living Together, Domestic Fluff

When Midorima and Takao move in together after high school and with the former being a stickler for routine, the couple splits the household chores fairly. Takao is bestowed the responsibility of preparing their meals because experience has taught them not to let Midorima do the cooking. He has a strange inability to follow simple cooking directions and tends to burn their dinner. Takao on the other hand, is surprisingly good at whipping up a few simple dishes. He credits it to the countless times when he prepares food for his younger sister while she was still in elementary school. Besides, the recipes that he gets from Kagami are easy to follow.

The first few times when Takao's in their kitchen preparing breakfast, Midorima settles for sitting at the dining table and watches the way his partner adds the ingredients, apron tied around his waist and a general air of domesticity about him. When they finally dig into their food, Midorima thinks he would be content with eating Takao's cooking for the rest of his life.

It becomes a routine and on the days when Takao's classes start in the afternoon, Midorima would find him busy in the kitchen by the time he's out of the bathroom and changed for school. Most days, he greets Takao briefly before he sits at the table and waits for him to finish. Recently though, he's been venturing into the kitchen to look at what Takao is preparing (French toasts today) because he's so engrossed in the task, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, that Midorima is tempted to kiss him. So he does.

He walks up behind Takao and rests his right hand on Takao's hip, dipping his head to press a kiss to the side of Takao's head. It's out the blue and he goes on his merry way before Takao can respond properly, but he's certain that Takao had tensed up after that unexpected affectionate act. It puts a small smile on his face as he leaves the kitchen and sets a good mood for him to take on the day.

Unbeknownst to Midorima, Takao's heart had skipped a beat and he gazes in surprise and embarrassment at Midorima's retreating back. Small, tender acts of affection from the green-haired medical student were rare and it caught Takao completely off-guard when he dropped that kiss to his head. He's pretty sure the heat creeping up to his cheeks were not because of breakfast in the making. When Takao turns back to it, he panics at the slightly charred toasts.

The next few times it happens, Takao is already expecting the kiss. He smiles to himself when he hears the door click and Midorima shuffling into the kitchen to peer over Takao's shoulder at today's breakfast. Sunny side-ups. He stops at Takao's side and bends down so that Takao can reach his lips in a sweet, morning kiss. After Midorima gets his daily fix from Takao, he moves away to take out a couple of plates and cutleries. Playfully, Takao smacks his butt and fails to dodge the finger-flick to his forehead.

In the beginning of the semester when they have time to kill, Midorima and Takao will nestle themselves comfortably with each other on the couch and watch a movie. It's usually at Takao's request because Midorima would much rather read a book. Not wanting his boyfriend to be completely out-of-touch with the modern world, Takao will drag Midorima to watch one of the latest movies. He compromises by renting the DVD so that they won't have to go to the cinemas. Midorima accedes to quell Takao's incessant pleading but he admits to himself that this was nice too.

It's not like he's looking forward to movie night, but when Takao plays a war movie one night, Midorima was intrigued. As a medical student, he was fascinated with the will to survive and the bravery of medical doctors on the battlefield. Watching the theme of brotherhood play out so realistically made him think about his Shuutoku days, when he learned how to put his faith in his team. From that night onwards, Midorima would low-key suggest watching a war movie, which Takao eventually realizes because he's perceptive and teases Midorima about it.

But he checks out a lot of war movies online anyway and goes to the store to rent the best ones. When they're curled up on the couch watching the horrors of war flash on the screen, Takao is paying it hardly any attention. Instead, he furtively fixes his attention on Midorima, whose eyes are glued to the screen. He takes this opportunity to reach for Midorima's hand, threading his fingers through his taped ones and silently cheers when Midorima doesn't seem to notice.

In the heat of the battle when soldiers are falling like pawns, Midorima tightens his hold on Takao's hand.

Sometimes, Midorima and Takao take a shower together. It happens when they both return home after school, hot and sticky from the summer sun. Very rarely though, they take a shower together in the morning before school. They did it once, and it made them very late for classes so Midorima ensured it never happened again. Takao doesn't mind it at all, because taking a bath together in the evening is way more relaxing.

He fills the tub with warm water and waits until the water fills half the tub before dumping an appropriate amount of soap. He used to be very generous with the soap but it caused the bubbles to overflow and earned him a scolding from Midorima who said that it's dangerous, so he regulated himself. Life with Midorima is all about experiences and learning after all.

"Come on Shin-chan!" Takao urges as he sits in the tub and watches Midorima undress.

"Why are you so excited."

"Because I can wash Shin-chan's back!"

Midorima makes an embarrassed sound and enters the bath, careful not to slosh the water around too much. The water is warm and he gradually feels his muscles relax. Takao is humming to himself and dipping the sponge into the soapy water and waving it at Midorima, grinning. Out of habit, Midorima turns and keeps his back to Takao, who scoots nearer and proceeds to rub the sponge across his back in slow, soothing motions.

"How's school?" Takao asks.

"Manageable," Midorima replies nonchalantly and Takao isn't surprised that medical school would be "manageable" for none other than Midorima Shintarou. "We're having a guest speaker next week, a renowned surgeon from Kyoto University Hospital. I'm looking forward to it."

"Of course you would," Takao chuckles and presses a kiss to Midorima's nape. It sends a shiver down his back and he faces Takao. Silently, he squeezes a handful of shampoo and rubs it all over Takao's hair, massaging his head as he did so. Takao makes a pleased sound and shuts his eyes in satisfaction.

"What about you?" Midorima asks softly, dragging his nails across Takao's scalp. "How's school?"

"Sooo busy," Takao responds melodramatically. "The professors in my school are mad, they think we can sketch an entire floor plan in 3 days. I need at least one week to do it! But it's pair work so I guess it's not that bad."

"Who's your partner?"

"You are," Takao replies cheekily.

Midorima shoots him a deadpanned expression, clearly not amused. "I mean for the pair work."

"I know what you mean," Takao laughs. "It's Inoue. You know, the orange-haired one. You met him before."

"Oh, yeah. Then it should be fine."

Midorima can be considered acquaintances with Takao's classmate. He's met him on a couple of occasions when he makes a trip down to his university. Inoue has known that they were in a relationship rather early on and was cool about it, unlike some people that he's met so he becomes acceptable in Midorima's books.

"By the way Shin-chan, the seniors are asking if we're free on Saturday. They want to meet up, since it's been some time we last saw one another."

"Yeah, I saw the message," Midorima acknowledges and squeezes the water-filled sponge on Takao's head to wash off the soap. "Do you want to go?"

"Of course!" Takao exclaims and rubs the water from his face. "You're going too, Shin-chan!"

"It can't be helped."

"Yes!" he cheers and rushes forward to hug Midorima, spilling water over the lip of the tub.

"Takao!"

Usually though, it's not so carefree. As a med student and architecture student, Midorima and Takao can be very bogged down with homework, assignments and exams. So it's not uncommon to see either one of them pulling an all-nighter.

When Midorima has a report to rush, he hunches over at his desk, buried in reference books and lecture notes. It's a good thing he has possesses a lot of self-discipline and can concentrate for long hours at a time. Otherwise, he would have to go without sleep. By the time he's done, it's in the middle of the night and Takao has long gone to bed, his prompt to 'come to bed soon' finally granted.

He brushes his teeth and wearily climbs into bed, crawling under the covers to join Takao. The sheets ruffle as he fits himself next to Takao, who make space for him in a daze. Midorima sighs as the warmth of Takao's body relaxes him and he wraps his arm around his partner to bring him closer. He falls asleep with the steady rise and fall of Takao's body.

It's a different scenario when it's Takao burning the midnight oil. For one, he doesn't even make it to the bedroom. He sprawls on top of the couch, his stationery and half-completed assignment sitting forlornly on the coffee table. Takao is a heavy sleeper, so he won't even wake up from that awkward position he's sleeping in. If he continues sleeping like that, leg hanging off the couch and body twisted in a weird angle, he's bound to wake up with a sore back.

Fortunately, he is saved from that possibility when Midorima emerges from their bedroom and looms over his sleeping form. A look of disapproval sits on his features and he sighs, because he's told Takao many times not to fall asleep on the couch like that. It'll give him a backache in the morning and then he'll want him to massage it.

Sighing, Midorima bends down and slides one arm under Takao's knees while the other supports his back. Takao stirs a little when Midorima heaves him into his arms and carries him to the bedroom, but otherwise continues sleeping soundly. He is placed gently onto the bed and the moment his back hits the comfortable sheets, Takao rolls onto his side and buries his face into the fluffy pillow.

" _Shin-chan…_ " he grumbles, as if displeased with the lack of Midorima beside him.

Midorima shakes his head at Takao but slips into bed with him so that they fit together like a puzzle and pulls the covers up.

"Goodnight," he murmurs and drops a kiss to Takao's head.

End


	8. It's the Little Things

**Title:** It's the Little Things

 **Summary:** It's the little things that make me fall harder for you.

 **Notes:** A pre-relationship fic centering around how Takao feels about Midorima. It can be a pre-piece to I Didn't See That Coming. One thing you need to know is that Takao owns a red hair band.

Takao realizes he's in love with Midorima Shintarou in his first year of high school. He didn't know exactly when he did, it just sort of…happened. It was easy to, really, when he's able to look past his eccentricities and quirks and see for himself what a gem Midorima was. At first, it surprised him, that he thought about Midorima in _that_ way. After all, the miracle shooting guard was the one he vowed to take his revenge on. He could never have expected the twist of fate that presented him as his teammate instead. That, and the fact that Midorima Shintarou is an oddball, with his avid following of Oha Asa's fortunes, dedicated nail care, obsession with Oshiruko and how the list could go on.

But in hindsight, it wasn't that surprising in the end. Because so much time spent with Midorima meant that Takao had all the opportunities to discover things about the shooting guard that he never expected to find, not forgetting the fact that Midorima is very well-built for a high schooler. And the way he blushes and sputters when he's embarrassed are what Takao lives for. It seemed so natural to turn that admiration and amusement into yearning, so he did. Really, he can't imagine falling in love with anyone else.

He's come to terms with how he feels for his partner and he's okay with it, even though it's lonely to pine for someone and there's a possibility that the only thing he can do with these feelings is to take them to the grave with him. He's not okay though, with how Midorima makes him fall harder for him, and he doesn't even do it intentionally.

Takao first finds out that there isn't really a limit to how much he likes Midorima when he notices a particular habit Midorima has when he shoots.

When Takao stays with Midorima for extra practices and finishes his own earlier, he sits at the side of the court to watch Midorima. He notices that after every 10 shots the shooting guard makes, he'll bring the back of his hand to his mouth and wipes off the sweat that collects on his upper lip. Because it's Midorima, he manages to make it look proper and suave, and if Takao was being very honest, a little sexy as well. Maybe it's the sweat, or the way his chest heaves as he brings his hand up, or how he swipes at his mouth absent-mindedly and continues shooting.

It's not like Takao means to stare, but he can't help it when his eyes are fixated on Midorima's lips, skimming across the back of his hand as it rubs against them. Sometimes though, Midorima pulls at the collar of his shirt to wipe away the sweat, flashing a sliver of skin for a second before he resumes shooting again.

Takao thinks it's cute that he does this for every 10 shots he makes. Sometimes it's 9 or 11 (which makes Takao realize that he isn't doing it on purpose), but who's counting. He finds it endearing and although it's such a trivial matter, it feels personal, because he's the only one who noticed it. Before he knows it, he's wishing he could discover more of Midorima's little habits and ticks and he catches himself before that train of thought can leave the station.

There he goes again, his hand dragging his lips with it and Takao allows himself to love it.

Takao gets his chance to discover more of the little details of Midorima Shintarou when they're in the school library. They're studying in the library for a change at Midorima's request, because there's a sea of books he can refer to and because Takao _has_ to keep quiet. Takao's not one to study in the library but he obliges anyway. While his green-haired partner engrosses himself in a few biology textbooks, Takao's mind is drifting away from biological processes and enzymes and what-not.

Instead, he occupies himself with resting his gaze on Midorima surreptitiously, something he's doing more often than he cared to admit. His eyes are drawn towards Midorima's…well, not so much his eyes, but his lashes. Takao's noticed them before; he thinks they're too long for a guy and he knows girls would be envious of them. It doesn't make him feminine however, just really…attractive. At this distance, Takao can study them more closely and there's no way he can't admit that Midorima has really beautiful lashes. It's a pity they're hidden behind those glasses; Takao would like to admire them more openly.

He's not surprised that he finds Midorima attractive with his long lashes and all, since he has long known that whether it's guys or girls, it doesn't matter. What he's surprised at is the yearning that comes with the attraction. He wonders how they would feel under his fingers or even his lips and there he goes again, entertaining thoughts that he knows will never happen. Takao ducks his head behind a textbook before Midorima catches him staring and waits for his blush to die down.

There are times when Takao thinks that what he feels for Midorima could be infatuation and that he might actually get over it, but then Midorima just goes and crushes that thought, and _he doesn't even do it intentionally_. Takao accepts that he's quite far gone when Midorima writes him a note on the mini whiteboard in his locker one fine day. It's a request but he phrased it in his tsundere way that Takao can't help but smile to himself.

He catches Midorima scribbling a note on the mini whiteboard as he enters the locker room after practice. Before he can ask what he's writing though, Midorima caps the marker and hangs the mini whiteboard back on his locker wall, gathering his things and heading to the showers.

Takao knows it's for him, because they communicate via the mini whiteboard when the other wasn't around. Curious, he opens Midorima's locker and peers at the note.

 _Tomorrow's lucky item…is a red-coloured hair band._

Takao starts to smile and then it turns into a chuckle, light and mirthful. Then it turns into a pitiful one, because he cannot believe his heart is pounding and that Midorima manages to make him feel light-headed with _one note_. He has a red hair band, the one from his sister, and he knows Midorima knows he has one. And instead of asking for it directly, he decides to write a note instead. It isn't even a proper request! It's vague and suggestive and so god damn endearing.

He doesn't even know why he feels so happy. Maybe it's because Midorima had to be such a tsundere about it and that somehow amuses him or because it proves that they have a private world that only they knew. Regardless, he sees all of Midorima's eccentricities and he wants them all. Apparently, he's been creeping in front of Midorima's locker because Miyaji Yuya calls him out on it.

"Takao, what are you doing at Midorima's locker? And stop laughing, it's creepy."

"Ahh…sorry Miyaji-senpai," Takao says and takes a breath before continuing in resignation. "It's just that I'm really hopeless."

"Huh?!"

Takao doesn't reply and the captain leaves him alone, muttering something about two weird kids on the team now. He picks up the black marker and adds his own reply below Midorima's note.

 _Consider tomorrow's lucky item obtained!_

The dealing blow was delivered to Takao one night while pedalling the rear car home with Midorima seated in the back. As usual, he lost at jankenpon again so he's lugging the 195cm-tall ace back to his house and Takao just knows he's sitting there smugly while he gets extra training for his legs.

When they stop at a traffic light, Takao turns around, ready to complain to Midorima about having to chauffeur him home again. But his breath catches in his throat when he sees his partner watching the people go by serenely, elbow propped up on the side of the rear car with a soft expression on his face. It's different from the usual scowl and furrowed eyebrows, he looks peaceful and the unexpected gentleness in his green eyes robs Takao of his voice.

No one should be allowed to look this beautiful, Takao thinks.

Midorima notices Takao staring and turns to look at him.

"Yes Takao?"

He swallows. " _Yes Takao_ " he said. Not " _what is it Takao_ " or " _what are you looking at_ ". There was no irritation in his voice or annoyance in his eyes. He's looking at Takao earnestly and curiously and Takao thinks, " _This is it._ "

This is the part where he falls beyond the point of no return.

This is the part where he thinks " _I'm hopelessly in love with this idiot_ " and he finds that he doesn't mind it one bit.

End


	9. Whipped

**Title:** Whipped

 **Summary:** Takao Kazunari is so whipped.

Takao grunts noisily as he pushes himself off the seat of the bicycle to exert more strength on the pedals. Riding a rear car up a slope is no joke. At least there wasn't a 79kg shooting guard in the back. But Takao refuses to let that be the silver lining because it's _exactly_ because of that shooting guard that he's in this situation now.

He had to wake up at 6am on a Saturday to travel to Tsukiji Fish Market to buy dried scallops because his green-haired partner needed it for his lucky item and requested Takao to get it for him since he lived nearer. Takao curses the specificity of Oha Asa's lucky items sometimes. Why did it have to be from Tsukiji Fish Market?! Didn't she know how crowded and claustrophobic it would be on a Saturday?! Takao vows that it will be quite a while before he goes back there to bump shoulders with middle-aged women and tourists.

Deciding not to fret any further, Takao picks up speed. He's already late!

By the time he arrives at the street basketball court where Seirin, Shuutoku, Kaijou and Touou were having a friendly street match, he's already missed one game. He parks the rear car at the side and makes his way to his Midorima, mouth curving upwards at the heated match going on between Kagami, Kise and Koganei against Aomine, Kuroko and Hayakawa.

"Takao, you're finally here!" Izuki Shun calls.

"Yup! Sorry I'm late," Takao says sheepishly and jogs over. "Had an errand to run, I didn't miss anything exciting right?"

"Well, we had an all-captains team against an all-vice captains team," Izuki answers. "So it was Hyuuga, Miyaji and Wakamatsu against me, Sakurai and Nakamura."

"Wow, what a coincidence! I would have liked to see that," Takao says insinuatingly and glances up at Midorima, who simply fixes his glasses.

"Yes, you could say…that the vice captains had a vice grip on the ball!"

"Um…yeah."

"Did you get the stuff?" Midorima asks, and Izuki sobs at the blatant ignoring.

"Yup, I did. It's in the bag. Do you know how crowded the place is?!"

"That shouldn't be surprising. It's Saturday."

Takao sighs and forgets about making Midorima say 'thank you'. He turns his attention to Izuki instead and asks gleefully, "So whose team am I on?"

"You're with Kagami and Kise," Izuki replies and points in their direction. "The second game's starting soon so go get ready."

"Wah, two aces! This will be fun," Takao exclaims and bounds over to Kagami and Kise, missing the light huff from Midorima.

After three rotations, they were all bushed and famished. Even though Takao only played two games, he was exhausted from having to pedal the rear car here. Besides, playing with two aces was draining to say the least. The basketballers dug into the food that Mitobe, Koganei, Tsuchida and Sakurai prepared, glad that they had such capable cooks on the teams. Takao finds himself seated with Kagami, Kise and Kuroko.

"Takao-kun, did you have something in the morning?" Kuroko asks. "You missed the first match."

"Ah," Takao responds and swallows his karaage before continuing. "I had to get something for Shin-chan."

"One of his lucky items again?" Kise questions, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Yeah, today's lucky item is dried scallops from Tsukiji Fish Market!"

Kagami and Kise burst out laughing at that.

"Seriously?" Kagami says. "Isn't it freaking packed at Tsukiji on Saturdays!"

"Oh man, Oha Asa can be so brutal," Kise laughs.

"Yeah, yeah," Takao responds humourlessly. "Laugh all you want. You have no idea what's it like to squeeze with the people there like a can of sardines. And how frustrating it is to queue for the damn thing just so people can cut in! I think my butt was groped multiple times."

Takao brushes away a fake tear at his eye while Kagami and Kise continue laughing at his expense.

"We admire your dedication, Takao-kun," Kuroko pipes up and takes a sip of his juice.

"Dedication?" Kise exclaims. "More like Takaocchi's whipped!"

"What! I'm not whipped!"

"Hell yeah you are," Kagami backs Kise up. "You just travelled all the way to Ginza on a bike so you can buy Midorima's lucky item for him! What time did you wake up today?"

"…6am."

"On a Saturday!" Kise shouts. "You're the best Takaocchi."

"It's not that bad! I wake up at 6am every day for school anyway," Takao tries to defend himself. "Kuroko, you can't possibly think that I'm whipped right?"

Kuroko pauses before responding, and he didn't even answer the question.

"Why couldn't Midorima-kun get the dried scallops himself?"

"He said I lived nearer…"

He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Then why did you pedal the rear car? Wouldn't it be faster to take the train?"

"Shin-chan said to bring it so that we can ride it back home, although I'll probably lose at janken again and then I'll have to…to…"

"I think I've answered your question, Takao-kun."

Kuroko goes back to nursing his cup of juice while Kagami and Kise erupt in a fit of laughter again. Takao can't help but blush maddeningly.

"Man, you are so whipped!" Kagami says in between laughs and claps him on the back.

"Don't worry Takaocchi, at least it can't get any worse than this!"

Their laughter attracts the attention of the people around them, Midorima included. He looks over to see what the commotion about and witnesses Takao waving his chopsticks at the two aces, telling them to 'stop laughing at me'. Hm, he wonders what that's about.

* * *

When everyone disperses at the end of the friendly matches, promising to do this again some other time, Takao waves to the rest as he pedals away (he lost at janken predictably). The ride back to Midorima's house is quiet and they take a longer time than usual, because Takao's legs are exhausted.

He excuses himself as he steps into the Midorima residence while his ace goes straight to the kitchen to put away the dried scallops and prepare two cups of green tea.

"Hm? Your family's not in?" Takao asks as he makes himself comfortable at the kitchen counter.

"My parents took my sister out to play, they'll be back by dinner," Midorima answers easily and drops two teabags into the cups.

Takao makes a sound of acknowledgement and whips out his phone as he waits for Midorima to finish preparing tea. It's done soon enough and he blows at the cup before bringing it to his lips.

"Takao," Midorima starts.

"Hm?"

"What were you talking about…with Kagami and Kise?" he asks tentatively, and takes a sip of his tea so that he doesn't have to look Takao in the eye.

Takao grins. "Shin-chan is curious?"

"You guys were laughing so loudly that you were disturbing the rest of us," Midorima responds brusquely. "What was so funny?"

He was curious, Takao thinks, he just doesn't want to admit it. Well, he's in a good mood, so he'll indulge.

"Kagami and Kise and I guess Kuroko too, were saying how I'm whipped," Takao replies coolly. Even though he told them not to laugh, it's not like he cares too much.

"Whipped?"

Ah, he forgot Midorima isn't very familiar with terms like these. "You know, it's when someone is so controlled by his partner that he listens to his every beck and call."

Midorima's eyes widen a little in understanding and stays silent, pondering over that label. When he mulls over the implications of being _whipped_ , he asks, "Is it a bad thing?"

Takao chuckles because Midorima is so adorably ignorant. "Well…it kind of implies that I don't have a backbone and am basically your slave and that I always listen to you. So I guess generally, people think it's a bad thing."

"Do you?"

Takao detects the tone of concern in Midorima's voice and it heartens him to know that in spite of everything and what people think, Midorima actually cares about what people call Takao.

"Shin-chan," Takao calls his name in a soothing voice. "I'd do anything for you without complaints."

Midorima frowns. "You complain about riding the rear car all the time."

"You know I do that out of habit," Takao explains. "Honestly Shin-chan, I don't mind it when you tell me to do stuff. The way I see it, it's me proving that I'm the best boyfriend ever."

Midorima blushes as Takao winks at him. It takes him a while to respond to that.

"You know…I don't ask you to do things for me for no reason," he begins and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It's because you're…I only ask you because it's you."

To outsiders, it seems like Midorima is speaking in a foreign language. But to Takao, he understands it crystal clear.

"I know," Takao says and slides off his seat to sidle up to Midorima. "I'd be mad if you ask anyone else."

"Don't be absurd. Why would I ask anyone else?"

"Yes, yes," he nods and presses his lips to Midorima's long enough to taste the green tea on his mouth. "Come on Shin-chan, let's go upstairs. I'm tired, but not that tired."

Midorima senses the ulterior motive behind Takao's words and he reddens.

"I suppose…since you got me the dried scallops from Tsukiji, I should probably give you something in return."

"Now I really can't wait," Takao says and pulls Midorima by the wrist.

End

 **Notes:** Yes, Takao is whipped but he's a masochist, so he doesn't mind.


	10. (No) Cause for Worry

**Title:** (No) Cause for Worry

 **Summary:** Akashi's unexpected arrival in Tokyo digs up Takao's buried jealousy and insecurities, so Midorima makes it a point to take care of it once and for all.

 **Notes:** Midorima and Akashi have a purely platonic relationship here, even in their middle school days. Just a heads up in case some of you like the idea of Akashi being Midorima's ex.

 **Tuesday**

"Shin-chan, it's not here," Takao says exasperatedly. "Let's just go back."

"I won't go back until I find my lucky item," Midorima responds firmly, scouring through the rows of phone cases but not finding the one he needs.

"How are we going to find an iPhone 5 case with the score of Vivaldi's Spring as its design?! And why is it so specific?! And it's outdated! And you don't even have an iPhone!"

"Oha Asa doesn't come up with non-existent lucky items. This street has many stores selling phone cases, so it has to be here somewhere. Let's go to the next shop."

Takao groans but follows after Midorima anyway. When they leave the shop, Takao's ready to start complaining again, in the hopes that Midorima would relent. But they're stopped short by a familiar red-head, whose mouth forms an 'o' at the unexpected coincidence.

"Akashi," Midorima says, not really a greeting, but more of a surprise.

"Midorima," he addresses him cordially. "Takao Kazunari."

"Yo," Takao greets back, thinking that it's way too much of a coincidence to bump into Akashi here.

"What are you doing in Tokyo?" Midorima asks.

"Rakuzan and Yousen have a practice match here. We just arrived this afternoon and I was taking a walk. The hotel we're staying at is nearby."

Right, Takao thinks, naturally Rakuzan would be able to afford providing hotels for accommodation.

"What about you?" Akashi asks.

"We're searching for a lucky item."

"Shin-chan's the one searching. I'm just being dragged along."

Takao can feel Midorima frowning at him and Akashi merely glances at him before asking, "What might the lucky item be this time?"

"Vivaldi's Spring music score on the back of an iPhone case," Midorima answers straightforwardly.

"Oh?" Akashi says and smiles. "I know where you can find that."

"Really?" Midorima questions, not even bothering to hide his eagerness.

Takao highly doubts that. They've been searching for an hour and the moment Akashi turns up, he says he can find it? What, is he like a heaven-sent gift or some—

"Yes, I passed by a shop on my way here. It had a row of cases with music score designs. With how renown Vivaldi's Spring is, I'm sure you can find it there."

"Then, take me there."

"What? Are you serious?!" Takao can't help but exclaim.

"Follow me."

Takao sincerely believes that someone up there is playing a joke on him because why the hell does he feel like he's the third wheel in this scenario?! Midorima is _his_ boyfriend damn it!

He walks alongside them but is somehow unable to take part in their conversation. These are not things that he had interests in, let alone engage in conversation for. When they enter the shop that Akashi mentioned, the Rakuzan point guard escorts Midorima to the display and sure enough, there's a whole range of iPhone cases with music scores splashed across the back. Takao watches as Midorima strides over and immediately reads the notes, searching for Vivaldi's Spring.

He stands awkwardly behind him, because even though he can read notes, he doesn't know the ones to Vivaldi's Spring. He stares helplessly as Midorima and Akashi consult each other on the various scores they've found. They seemed so in sync, like two people finding their place with each other again. Takao is someone who never feels out of place, but in this moment, he has never felt so alienated before.

 **Wednesday**

Takao kicks a stray pebble on the sidewalk as he makes his way home, with no grouchy green-haired giant by his side. Apparently, he's _out_ with Akashi Seijuuro, who called him after yesterday's coincidence and suggested to meet up properly for old time's sake, and of course it would be Midorima who gets some one-on-one time with him. He tried hiding his displeasure when Midorima told him that he couldn't go home with Takao, and he can't say he did a very good job at that.

" _Takao," Midorima said as they headed back to class from the roof. "I won't be heading home with you later."_

" _Why not?" Takao asked curiously. He didn't mention anything about having appointments._

" _Akashi's asked to meet up and bring him around for a bit," Midorima answered simply._

" _Bring him around?" Takao laughed. "He's not a tourist! It's not like he's never been in Tokyo."_

" _I suppose he wants to_ catch up _."_

 _The phrase sounded foreign on his lips, as if it's a concept he's not familiar with._

" _Hmm…" Takao pondered out loud, the image of Midorima and Akashi strolling across the streets of Tokyo taking form in his mind. It's strangely fitting. "Then you're going?"_

" _Of course."_

Of course, it's Akashi _, Takao thinks._

" _Okay." Takao's answer, so different from his usual rants and ramblings, caught Midorima's attention._

" _Takao?"_

" _Tell him I said 'hi'," he replies coolly._

Takao doesn't like to sulk. But Akashi's arrival was rather unexpected and Midorima was a little _too_ ready to accede to his request, in his opinion. It certainly did not do well for the feelings he's been trying to avoid regarding the red-haired point guard. And now, instead of spending precious time with his tsundere, he's on his way home alone. What's up with that?

But there's no point in brooding. Since this is one of the rare alone-times he has, might as well make good use of it. Takao changes route and heads in the direction of Nakano Broadway. It's probably time to collect more of those rare cards anyway.

 **Thursday**

Takao finds himself going home alone again. Midorima's errand as a tour guide wasn't a one-day job it seems. He makes a low growl in his throat and his stomach follows soon after. Refusing to go home on an empty stomach, he decides to make his way to Maji Burger for a well-deserved meal.

It comes slightly as a surprise when he spots a familiar red-head with split eyebrows scarfing down one of his burgers out of a mountain of them while he scans the place for a seat. He welcomes this coincidence and bounds over to the Seirin power forward.

"Kagami!"

The person of interest looks up in surprise, and gulps a mouthful of burger before answering.

"Oh, Takao."

"Don't mind if I join you," Takao self-invites and takes a seat opposite Kagami.

"Sure."

"So, where's Kuroko?" he asks and unwraps his own burger.

"With Akashi," Kagami responds, careful not to spit any food on Takao.

He perks at the sound of that name and raises his eyebrows at Kagami.

"He's in Tokyo you know?" Kagami continues. "Kuroko said he wanted to take the opportunity to meet the rest of the Generation of Miracles."

"Yeah, I know," Takao says, not sounding as excited as he just was.

It's then that Kagami notices Takao was missing his partner. He puts two and two together and comes up with a deduction.

"Midorima too?"

"Bingo," Takao smirks. "Looks like they're having a nice get-together, with the captain rounding them all up."

Kagami just grunts and continues feasting on his burger but now that Takao knows Kuroko's with them as well as the rest of the Generation of Miracles, he seriously wondering what they do.

"Hey Kagami, what do you think they do?" Takao asks and takes a sip of his shake. "Like, do they do stuff normal friends do?"

The red-head actually thinks the question through, but his answer doesn't reflect that. "Basketball?"

"Duh. I mean besides basketball."

"Kuroko said that they used to stop by the conbini to get ice-pops in middle school," he offers.

"I highly doubt that they just go to the conbini though," Takao deadpans. "Do they go to the movies? Visit Nakano Broadway? Maybe the arcade?"

"How should I know? If you're curious, just ask Midorima."

"You bet I will," Takao promises and then pauses. "Ah…but at the same time, I don't really want to find out. What if they're on a date?!"

Kagami raises his eyebrows. "Aren't you two together?"

"Yes, but what if in spending all this time together, they rekindle their liking for each other?"

Takao knows he's exaggerating, but a small part of him doesn't preclude that possibility.

"Why are you under the impression that they used to be together?" Kagami is properly confused now.

"Weren't they?!" Takao exclaims. "They were captain and vice-captain after all, so they probably spent the most time together and Shin-chan actually admires Akashi, even if he doesn't admit it."

"So you're just making a wild guess," Kagami says unamused and turns his attention back to his burger.

"An _educated_ guess," Takao corrects, to which Kagami sighs.

"Seriously, if you're not sure, just ask him. Though I doubt Midorima's the kind to go out and have dates behind your back when he's already with you."

Takao lets Kagami's words sink it and he mildly registers how he has the capacity to provide comforting words, contrary to popular belief.

"I guess…"

 **Friday**

It's only on Friday that Takao gets to have Midorima all to himself. They're lounging on his ace's large bed, with Takao nestling comfortably between Midorima's legs and the taller boy wrapping his arms around Takao's frame languidly. There's a sports fashion magazine in Takao's lap and he'd slid down the bed a little so that Midorima can rest his chin on his head to browse the magazine. A comfortable silence rests between them as their eyes scan the pages, occasionally lingering on the few basketball shoes featured in the issue.

As much as Takao likes worriless moments like this, he's too preoccupied to give the magazine his undivided attention. A hundred questions about Akashi run through his mind and he entertains implausible ideas, although at this time, he doesn't know that's all that it is. Eventually, curiosity gets the better of him and when he remembers what Kagami said yesterday, he decides to take his advice.

"Shin-chan."

"Hm?" Midorima hums and turns the page himself, since Takao had been staying on the same page for quite some time now.

"What did you do with Akashi?" he dares himself to ask. "When you went out."

Midorima's a little surprised at the sudden question but looks up anyway, trying to recall what exactly he did with Akashi. "We played basketball, went for a few rounds of shogi, had dinner…"

Takao's ears perked as Midorima listed off each activity. "That…sounds pretty normal."

Midorima frowns. "…What do you think we did?"

Takao doesn't turn to face Midorima. Instead, he fixes his gaze on a particular figurine on Midorima's desk and lets his mouth take over. It turns out to be a bad idea because he goes off the rails the moment he opens his mouth.

"I don't know, eat at some posh restaurant, go back to Teikou to reminiscence about the times you spent together and realize that you still have feelings for him and then sneak to music room where you lost your first kiss—mmph!"

"Shut up Takao," Midorima says irritably as he covers Takao's mouth his hand. "What the hell are you even talking about?"

Takao pulls his hand away and Midorima relents. He sucks in a breath before answering tentatively, "Because you used to like Akashi right? Back in middle school."

Midorima pulls back in utter bemusement, forehead creasing and eyebrows raised. Judging from the softness of that voice, he knows something is bothering Takao and there's no doubt that Akashi's the cause of it. He's asked about Akashi before, but nothing as direct and upsetting as this, and Midorima finally realizes that all those vague questions about Akashi before were just the tip of the iceberg, so he ventures to clear things up. And people call _him_ the troublesome one.

Sighing, he answers, "Not in the slightest. At least not in the way that you're thinking. Where did you get that idea from?"

Not wanting an answer from someone whom he couldn't see the face of, Midorima turns Takao around by the shoulders. He yelps at the abrupt movement and casts his silver blue eyes downwards, away from Midorima's piercing green ones.

"Well?"

God, this was so embarrassing. Having to admit that he's jealous and insecure.

"Akashi's the one you get along with the most right?" Takao starts. "Not only because you were captain and vice-captain, but because you and he are alike, in terms of interests, personality, status…so naturally, you spend a lot of time with him. I won't be surprised if during that time, you realize that he's—"

"That's not—"

"Let me finish," he interrupts. At this point, all he wants to do is get it off his chest. "That he's probably good for you."

The admittance makes him feel defeated and leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

"The only reason why the both of you aren't together is because he changed when he awakened his Emperor Eye. But now that he's back, who's to say that you won't start from where you left off?"

Takao bites on his lip, forcing himself not to continue. He's just about done digging his own grave. When Midorima speaks, he does so firmly and with so much composure that it surprises even himself.

"You're right."

Takao's head whips up and Midorima sees nothing but hurt and fear in his eyes.

"We are alike, at least compared to the rest of the team. But I've never thought that he was good for me."

When he sees the confusion creeping into Takao's eyes, he continues, "Akashi was someone I shared interests with, and he's probably the first person I could really consider a friend. I admired his determination, and how he always gets it right the first time. But that's where it stops. I never saw him as anything but a friend and rival. And I assure you, it's the same on Akashi's side."

"But when he's here, you're happier than usual. Don't deny it, because I can tell. And you don't even hesitate to grant his request."

There's a question hidden there, Midorima knows. It's probably something like 'Why are you so eager when it comes to Akashi?' He decides to be elusive with his answer.

"When Akashi changed, I felt like I lost a friend and it wasn't easy to accept. Now that he's back, it feels as if I've found my friend again. Do you understand?"

Takao scrunches his eyebrows, and he thinks he starting to comprehend the dynamics of their relationship, but Midorima clarifies just to make sure.

"With Akashi, it's about companionship, and trying to surpass a rival. But with you…" Midorima takes a breath before adding, "I've come to realize that there's nothing platonic about the way I feel about you."

Even though he's in an honest mood, it still takes a lot of courage to say that and his cheeks are already red.

"Shin-chan…"

Takao's eyes are wide and he's rendered speechless, a commendable feat that Midorima accomplishes. He understands now, because Midorima has made it crystal clear. But there's still one thing he wonders.

"Then…why me?" he asks. "Of everyone, why did you choose me? I mean, the way I am, it's worlds apart from the way you are."

Midorima realizes that he doesn't even need to think about to say, because it's so simple.

"Because you stayed. You stayed, even when you had every reason not to. I know how I am Takao, I know what people say about me. But you didn't just look past that, you found the good things in me that I didn't even know I have."

He makes sure to look directly at Takao when he gives voice to his next thought.

"And because you're real."

He wanted to say 'genuine', because Takao is always entirely himself, but he's unable to be articulate in this moment. There's a lot of things he wants to say; that Takao's genuineness was what melted him, that he's still confused over why Takao stays but it makes him happy nonetheless, that he grew on him, that he was the constant in his life he intends to keep. But he doesn't need to say it, because Takao understands. And there would be many more opportunities to say it anyway.

Takao feels like crying, because he feels so stupid about his insecurities and that this is the first time Midorima has ever said something like that and it just puts him over the moon hearing such a sincere and heartfelt confession from him. He never knew Midorima felt this way and finally knowing it assuaged his insecurities and did strange things to his heart.

"Shin-chan you idiot! You should have told me all these before so I won't have to feel jealous and scared! And now…now I'm super happy damn it."

"You're the idiot," Midorima counters. "For thinking stupid things. And for assuming that my first kiss was with Akashi. You're the one who took my first kiss…and I know I wasn't your first kiss so you don't have the right to be jealous at all."

"You can be my first for everything else!" Takao exclaims too loudly and scoots nearer to Midorima, wrapping his arms tightly around his body and burying his face in his chest. The shooting guard responds by embracing him back, curling his fingers in Takao's shirt.

When he's calmed down and gathered himself, Takao murmurs into Midorima's chest, "I'm super happy you know."

"I know."

He looks down as Takao raises his head and the only thing they register is their lips on each other's. They kiss gently, revelling in the newly-discovered feelings. When Midorima traces his tongue on the seam of Takao's lips, he invites him in willingly, clinging on to his shirt as their tongues met. It feels like a long while before one of them breaks the kiss and for a few moments, all they did was look at each other, as if they're convincing themselves that this is real and this is better than good.

"By the way," Midorima starts. "Akashi invited us to a friendly tomorrow, with the rest of them. Kuroko and Murasakibara are bringing Kagami and Himuro-san as well. Will you go?"

"Hehh…" Takao smirks, immediately devising a plan to assert his dominance. "Of course I will!"

Midorima wants to point out Takao's suspicious smirk but cleanly forgets about it when he kisses him again.

 **Saturday**

"Here," Momoi smiles and hands out the yellow bib to Takao, who says a 'thank you!' and puts it on eagerly. This is a good team, even though Midorima wasn't in his, Akashi's in the opposing team and that's all that matters. In yellow bibs as well are Kuroko (passing with him is going to be fun), Himuro (ah, the Mirage Shooter), and Murasakibara (great defence, Takao thinks he'll need to pull his weight in offense). He eyes their opponents: Aomine, Kagami (two power forwards, he'll get the taller guys to handle the defence) with Midorima and Akashi. Kise was sitting out on this round so he settles himself on the bench. Grinning, Takao thinks that this will be a lot of fun.

"Are you guys ready?" Momoi calls and heads to the center of the court, basketball in her hands.

"Hell yeah!" Kagami exclaims and takes his position at the center line.

Before the game can start however, Takao feels a rush of impulsiveness and against his better judgment, allows it to take charge.

"Akashi!" he shouts, which causes everyone to turn their attention to him, surprised at his sudden outburst. Akashi stares back, curiosity and not confusion resting on his calm features. Takao looks at Akashi straight in the eye and points a finger in his direction. "I don't care if this is a friendly, I will beat you for Shin-chan's sake!"

"T-Takao!" he hears Midorima sputter in horror.

"Shin-chan's mine!" he continues, oblivious to the amused glances, snickers, and mild amazement that was showing on some of their faces now. "You'll have to fight me for him!"

His eyes are ablaze with determination and satisfaction and by this time, Midorima is red with mortification, mouth hanging open in utter disbelief that Takao just declared a challenge against Akashi _for him_ in front of everyone!

An amused smile appears on Akashi's lips and he decides to indulge in Takao's gratuitous challenge. It's really unnecessary, because why would Takao need to fight for Midorima when he's already his and that nothing, or no one, is going to change that?

"That's the spirit," Akashi says mildly, letting his amusement linger.

"Huh?!" Midorima exclaims, wondering why the hell Akashi is playing along with whatever Takao's pulling.

Momoi giggles and takes the opportune moment to start the game.

"Tip-off!"

"Go Takaocchi!" Kise cheers from the side-lines as Murasakibara steals the ball from Kagami.

 _ **3 Days Ago**_

" _Do you eat scones?" Midorima asks as he stops at the little confectionery shop on their way back._

" _Rarely," Akashi answers, stopping as well and watches Midorima peer into the shop. "But I don't mind trying some. Are the scones here recommended?"_

" _Recommended by an unofficial source," he replies with a hint of amusement so tiny that Akashi almost missed it. "Takao says the scones here are good, made his taste buds explode with how delicious they are, was what he said."_

 _Midorima scans through the outdoor menu and doesn't notice Akashi studying his face._

" _I was sceptical with that sort of exaggeration, but they serve red-bean flavour here, so I guess Takao was right. He likes the green tea one, he says it has a good blend of sweetness and bitter aftertaste. They have many flavours here, you can buy some for your teammates."_

 _Akashi doesn't answer straightaway, only looks at the side of Midorima's face, feeling heartened and amused that his friend_ could _make such an expression after all._

 _His bout of silence causes Midorima to look at him, "Akashi?"_

" _Midorima," he finally answers. "You really like him right? Takao Kazunari."_

 _The question catches him completely by surprise and for a few moments he feels utterly exposed. He's embarrassed to be caught and called out because of the expression he must have been making while thinking about Takao and scones but Akashi is looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer he knows damn well of. Eventually, Midorima composes himself and gives his answer._

" _Yes.."_

End

 **Notes:** Takao's team loses in the end. But he still makes it a point to declare that Shin-chan belongs with him, specifically to Akashi, much to Midorima's chagrin.


	11. I Didn't See That Coming

**Title:** I Didn't See That Coming

 **Summary:** For all his Hawk Eye can do, Takao could never have anticipated Midorima's confession.

 **Notes:** Post-piece to It's the Little Things.

I always thought that their confession wouldn't be something deliberate and instead, would be a slip of the tongue. What can I say, the gears of fate are turning. Also, I saw on this post that Midorima would be someone who'd wait forever than risk getting rejected, so that's why I thought that if he does confess, it's not on purpose.

As a basketball player, Takao's Hawk Eye is commendable. With it, he has a view of the court like no other player has. Pinpointing the exact position of each of his teammate, he can pass accurately without looking, the ball hitting the palms of the person it was intended for. Impeccable passing, was what it allowed him to do. Control tower, was the status awarded to him.

It wasn't just useful on the court; it gave him a wide field of view in daily life as well. He could tell when someone was approaching, or when something was coming his way. He was observant and reactive, two ingredients that were important for staying sharp, something he found generally useful.

Even with all the practical applications of his Hawk Eye, Takao liked to think that it was conceptual as well. He went with the idea that his Hawk Eye originated from an innate perceptiveness. Takao believes that he's a discerning guy. He can read moods and expressions well, and he can sieve out the nuances in people's dispositions. How else do you think he managed to get along so well with everyone despite his general lack of inhibitions and discretion?

And how else do you think he managed to stay friends with Midorima Shintarou despite their obvious clash in personalities? It's because he knows. He knows when he can take it further and when to stop. He knows the limits of his partner and he knows how to read between the lines.

But even with his Hawk Eye and all that it can accomplish, he never could have anticipated this.

Midorima's (indirect) confession.

Not only because it was completely unexpected and out of the blue, but also because Takao never thought it would be _him_ who lets it out first.

It happens on a very normal day, in a very normal place, during a not-so-normal conversation.

"I could totally see it happening though," Takao says casually and bounces the ball a few times. "You in the Zone."

"I have no use for that," Midorima answers mildly and makes the shot.

"Why not?" Takao questions. His shoes squeak and echo throughout the basketball court as he dribbles past the cones. The court is empty of the other club members except for themselves, who were staying back for extra practice again. More accurately, it was Midorima who intended to have extra practice, Takao just stayed with him and decided to squeeze a little more dribbling practice in.

"I'm a shooting guard," he says after a short while. "My specialty lies in my range, and I've already mastered that. I can make a shot from anywhere on the court. What else can the Zone do for me?"

"Hmm," Takao deliberates and admits that he has a point. But he refuses to believe that the Zone wouldn't be useful for Midorima. "Maybe it heightens your skills in other areas? Like defence? Or speed? I think definitely speed, you could be shooting three-pointers every 10 seconds or something."

He halts his mini dribbling practice and stares at Midorima, who had just recovered from a shooting position. Midorima pushes his glasses up his nose and seems to be thinking over what Takao said.

"There's no point in speculating what happens to me if I enter the Zone," Midorima says as-a-matter-of-factly. "You won't know unless you're in it."

"Well you can right?" Takao insists, eagerness creeping into his voice. "From what I understand, you need two things to enter the Zone."

Takao holds up one finger. "Talent, which we all know you an abundance of."

He notices Midorima looking away when he gives that compliment unabashedly. He holds up another finger.

"And passion. In other words, a love for basketball. Before you go on about how you only play basketball to win, don't."

Takao smirks when Midorima closes his mouth, protest dying in his throat and continues, "Because I know you love basketball. You would never have stuck with it until now, and you would never have played it the way you do if you didn't.

See? You have all the factors necessary to enter the Zone!"

"You're forgetting something."

Takao knits his eyebrows. "Which is?"

"A trigger," Midorima says. "For Aomine, it was finally finding a worthy opponent he could fight against. For Kagami, it was wanting to fight for his team. For Murasakibara, it was desperation. For Akashi, it was when he stopped relying on his teammates and decided to attain victory by himself."

Takao rests his chin in his hand and assumes a thinking position. He closes his eyes and mulls over that.

"A trigger huh…" Takao trails.

Midorima watches as Takao tries to figure out what his trigger could be. He's concentrating on the idea and Midorima thinks he looks pretty cute when he furrows his eyebrows in deep thought.

"Speaking of triggers," Takao begins, abandoning the brainstorming process on Midorima's trigger for now. "Kagami's passion isn't just restricted to basketball, I'm pretty sure Kuroko is a large part of that equation, even though he didn't know it then. And because of that, Kuroko was probably his trigger too."

Midorima's surprised at that revelation, because if he thought about it, it was true. Kagami always felt something more for his shadow, and it made sense that he wanted to fight for Kuroko too. He's also a little surprised that Takao was perceptive enough to make that inference.

Takao watches as Midorima looks down, as if he's giving that statement careful thought.

Without looking up, and without thinking twice, Midorima says, "Then by that principle, you're the only one who can make me enter the Zone."

The words leave his mouth before he realizes that it's packed full with innuendos and that there's definitely a confession hidden there. His green eyes widen in horror at his carelessness and his hopes of Takao not catching what he said are dashed when he speaks.

"Shin-chan…" Takao says, his silver blue eyes growing wide. "Are you saying…you're passionate about _me_?"

He doesn't realize he's holding his breath until he feels his chest constrict and hears his heart pounding in his ears. He hadn't meant to say that.

"I-I didn't say that," he stammers. Is there really any point in salvaging the situation now? He wants to dig a hole and bury himself in it. No, he wants to _run_.

"But you said 'by that principle'!" Takao shouts. "Then, by _that_ principle, you—"

"I have to go."

He practically sprints past Takao, barely registering Takao's shocked expression. Or was it uneasiness? Or disgust? Midorima doesn't stay to find out because he's running away, just like he does when it comes to what he feels for Takao.

Takao wants to stop Midorima and make him stay, but he only manages to turn around in time to watch him disappear into the locker rooms. There's so many things he wants to ask him about but his legs don't move. Because what if he was wrong? What if he's reading too much into it? What if Midorima meant something else instead?

Then again, what if he was right?

Takao thinks about how he knows when Midorima's furrowed brows mean that he was worried and not angry, or when Midorima's huff was that of embarrassment and not irritation. He knows how Midorima works, always so careful with what he shows to others, but Takao knows better. And he's sure Midorima's words were hidden with _something more_. He dares himself to wonder that maybe his feelings were not so one-sided after all. Takao's certain that if he doesn't do anything about the nagging feeling in his heart, he'll live to regret it until the day he dies. So he forces his body to move and runs after Midorima.

By the time he rushes into the locker rooms, the escapee was already gone. Takao curses under his breath and heads to the back door, where Midorima most probably escaped from. The chilly air hits his face as he leaves the court and sure enough, the shooting guard was fleeing the scene, still clad in his training attire.

"Shin-chan, wait!"

Midorima stills when his name is called and Takao notices the way his shoulders stiffen. He approaches him slowly, breathing shallowly when he didn't even exert himself. The ace doesn't turn around to face Takao, despite knowing that he was coming closer. Call him a coward, but this had all been a mistake and he doesn't want to find out what the consequences will be.

"Just forget about it," he says into the night and hears Takao stop. "It's not what you think it is."

"It's not?" There's a hint of disappointment in his voice and he sounds almost hurt. "So you didn't mean it?"

"I—"

Midorima turns on his heels and finally faces Takao, because he was wrong. He _did_ mean it. And there he goes again, being impulsive and letting his emotions get the better of him. He's managed to keep them in track for so long, so why is it now that everything feels like it's falling apart?

Takao's staring at him expectantly and he can't tell what he's thinking.

Takao decides then, that he doesn't want to take his feelings for Midorima to the grave after all.

"Shin-chan, do you like me?"

Midorima makes a wordless sound of surprise and the question hangs in the air between them, waiting to be answered. He's desperate for a solution, the easy way out, so that Takao won't be disgusted, and he won't be rejected, and that they can just continue like they were before. So he doesn't know why the next word that escapes his lips is the risky truth.

"Yes…"

Takao's breath catches in his throat and he doesn't know what to think. All he feels is relief washing over him because all the times he spent thinking about how he had to fall in love with the one person who probably didn't look at him that way seemed so inconsequential now. He feels his heart bursting with joy because Midorima is standing stock still, face red even in the dark from saying that _he likes him_. A laugh bubbles up Takao's throat and he's soon filling the silence with light laughter. He can't help it, this is all so unexpected and yet, it is happening.

"What's so funny?" Midorima demands, heat creeping further up his neck. He's embarrassed, but he won't let his feelings be made fun of. But Takao's laughter was not mocking, it was mirthful, like he just had a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Takao collects himself before he answers, eyes shining and the ghost of a smile lingering at the corners of his lips, "It's just that I can't believe I thought the only thing I could do with my feelings for you was to take them to the grave with me."

Midorima's green eyes widen when the meaning behind those words sink in. He opens his mouth to say something, to ask if Takao said what he thought he meant, but there was no need because Takao's next words were more than enough.

"I like you too Shin-chan. Have been for a long time."

It's not until much later that Midorima realizes that everything wasn't falling apart, it was falling into place.

* * *

Their relationship progressed slowly at first, mostly because Midorima took time to adjust to the new dynamics of their relationship. He wasn't sure how to act now that they were _together_ , after being just partners for so long. But Takao taught him that it didn't have to be any different, just with more physical contact (although their first kiss was later than Takao would've liked, but they did kiss and Takao considers it a milestone). Eventually, Midorima learned to be comfortable with this new dimension and although he never divulged it, it was exciting to navigate new waters with Takao.

It was new and unfamiliar and frankly, a little scary, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

End


	12. Only in My Knowledge

**Title:** Only in My Knowledge

 **Summary:** Takao overhears a few schoolmates fawning over Midorima and he can't blame them because even though Midorima has an aloof personality, he is one of the more attractive guys in school. The thing is, Takao can't help but scoff at their idea of Midorima.

 **Notes:** TakaMido.

Takao's standing in front of the vending machine behind the school's indoor basketball court, being the appointed one to get drinks for everybody. He presses the button for oshiruko as the feminine voices of a few of his schoolmates catch his attention. It's not like he means to eavesdrop, but their voices carried and they mentioned a name that he was more than familiar with.

"Hey," one of the voices said. "That's the basketball team having practice right?"

"Yeah! It's Midorima-kun!"

Takao's ears perked immediately. It wasn't so much as the fact that she said his name, but the _way_ she said it. She sounded so…excited, like a fan. Peeking out from behind the vending machine, Takao glances at the owners of those voices.

There were three girls, all clad in sports attire and if Takao wasn't mistaken, they seemed to be in the hockey team. He recognizes them to be in the same year as he is. Takao presumes that they must be taking a break from their own training. They stood at the sinks and hoses, with towels slung around their shoulders, and were peering into the opened doors of the court, eyes seemingly focused on a particular individual.

"There he is!" the girl with brown hair exclaimed.

"Not so loud!" the tallest of the three, a blonde with a ponytail, warns.

"He's so tall…" the brunette ignores her friend and says dreamily.

Takao scrunches his nose at the expression she was wearing. He knows that height was a prominent factor in determining a guy's attractiveness, but did she have to fawn over him like that?

"I think he's like the tallest guy in our year," another girl, with short, raven hair says softly.

Well duh, Takao thinks, he's six feet four and only sixteen.

"You'll have to tiptoe to kiss him," she adds shyly which causes her friends to look at her in surprise.

"Ehh…" the brunette teases wickedly. "Sakuya-chan, I didn't know you had a height kink."

"I do not!" she vehemently denies. "Height differences are just…nice."

Takao can't argue with that, even he needed to tiptoe to kiss Shin-chan after all.

"Either you tiptoe to kiss him," the blonde says and smirks. "Or he bends down to kiss you."

"Ahh!" the brunette exclaims and covers her face with her hands. "Don't go putting images like that in my head!"

Takao sees the blonde chuckle and the short-haired girl (Sakuya, was it?) blush. It was amusing but now it's getting a little out of hand. They were fantasizing about his boyfriend and yeah, he knows people are entitled to their own thoughts, but they were entertaining misconceptions about the stoic, tsundere Shin-chan.

Midorima would hardly bend down to kiss you, he's way too reserved for that. Most of the times, it was Takao who had to bring him down for a kiss and sometimes, he had to resort to sneaky tactics to do that. Midorima was…different. He was shy and took time to warm up to people, let alone show his affection outwardly, so it's a hundred years too early to think that Midorima would kiss you like a knight in shining armour, or like one of those protagonists in a shoujo manga.

"He has such pretty eyes too," Sakuya says. "Like the ocean."

Takao frowns. Had she gotten so near him before that she knew what his eyes looked like up close?

"And those eyelashes," the blonde adds. "It should be a sin to have such long eyelashes."

That, Takao cannot refute.

Midorima had the longest eyelashes he's seen on a guy and it's a pity they had to be hidden behind his glasses. Takao can't help but let his mind travel to moments when he plucked those glasses off and felt his heart skip a beat when Midorima looks at him expectantly. Takao always finds himself sinning after that.

"Not only does Midorima-kun have good looks, he's smart too," the brunette praises.

"And he's a genius at basketball. Look, he's making another shot!"

"He's practically the whole package!"

Yeah, and I'm the lucky bastard who gets to have him, Takao smirks.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming this way!"

"No he's not," the blonde scolds. "He's just going back to the benches."

"What's that on the bench? A humongous koi fish statue?"

Takao almost laughs and catches himself before he gives his position away. That's right, that's the lucky item for today that he needs to pedal home after practice, he bet the girls didn't know that.

"Midorima-kun's always carrying around these weird items…I wonder what they're for."

"Don't know, but he's adorable."

Adorable? Takao wants to gag. It's weird! No matter how you think about it, it's weird! Midorima's a sixteen-year-old who still follows his horoscope fortunes diligently and never fails to carry his lucky item around, despite how ridiculous they could get. And he doesn't hesitate to spend a generous amount of money on them, that's not normal!

"Adorable? I think he'd be more of the cool-guy type," her friend counters.

Yes, that's more like it—wait, what? Cool guy? Tsundere Midorima?

Takao covers his mouth before the laugh can escape his throat. He won't fault her for thinking that way though. Midorima did seem cool and aloof on the outside, but once you get to know him like Takao did, you'll learn that Midorima was far from that. He was awkward and shy and emotionally constipated.

Midorima won't confess to you under the cherry blossoms or whisper sweet nothings in your ear. He won't steal kisses while you're not looking or declare to the whole student population that you belong to him. The Midorima Takao knows, the Midorima that he keeps from strangers, will blush when you kiss him, will stammer when he's being honest with himself.

So no, Midorima's true self wasn't the cool-guy type. He took time to get used to the changes in their relationship and only Takao knows how long he waited for Midorima to be ready. And when he finally was, it was so damn worth it. He has half a mind to walk up to the girls and knock some truth into them but he wasn't going to let them know he was eavesdropping. A part of wanted them to live in their delusion for some reason.

"I wonder if he has a brother," the brunette asks. "That would be so hot."

Woops, wrong again. Shin-chan has an adorable little sister so there goes your chances of ever entering the Midorima family, if that's what you're after.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I'm just thinking!" she argues. "That since Midorima-kun is so unapproachable, maybe his brother is friendlier, if he has one."

"You want to date his brother?"

"No…but having a friendly brother could let us get closer to Midorima-kun."

Takao scowls. It's your own fault that you don't have what it takes to get closer to Shin-chan. He could spare them a few pointers but why would he give up his secrets.

"If you want to get closer to Midorima-kun," Sakuya starts. "Why not ask Takao-kun?"

Eh? Takao blinks at them from behind the vending machine. Are they serious? They want to ask _him_ to introduce them to Midorima, who happens to be _his_ boyfriend? Takao lets out a laugh, and immediately hides back behind the wall. He breathes a sigh of relief when they don't seem to notice and continue with their plan that will bound to fail.

"Takao-kun's always with Midorima-kun right? They're like best friends. If you get close to Takao-kun, you'll automatically get close to Midorima-kun."

That is true, if it weren't for the fact that Takao would never let that happen. He's eager to hear more of their ridiculous ideas about Midorima but their conversation seems to come to an end when a deep voice calls his name.

"Takao. What's taking you so long?"

Midorima approaches him in his sweaty training attire and he can hear the girls whispering, but he can't catch what they're saying. Oh well, looks like that's enough fun for today.

"Ah Shin-chan, sorry, I seem to have forgotten what Miyaji-senpai ordered," Takao lied.

"Sports drink," Midorima answers and looks at Takao weirdly. Miyaji always orders the same thing.

He presses the button for the sports drink and collects it as it dispenses.

"Come on, let's head back."

"Did you get my oshiruko?"

"Of course, Ace-sama," Takao says and grins at him.

* * *

Takao props himself up above Midorima, trailing wet kisses across his toned torso, nipping the skin lightly. It's not often that he tops, but he was a little more aggressive when he kissed Midorima and pushed him onto the bed, surprising the shooting guard with his sudden display of dominance. But Midorima doesn't mind when Takao's the one doing the work sometimes.

Takao nuzzles Midorima's erection through his boxer briefs and takes delight in hearing the moan that escapes his lips. He looks up and grins wickedly at the lewd expression Midorima was making, mouth wet with saliva and blushing like a virgin, even though they both knew that this isn't the first time Takao's topped.

Takao decides to tease Midorima today, and he ignores the growing member in Midorima's underwear. Lifting himself up, Takao takes both of Midorima's wrists and pins them on each side of his head, moving in to kiss him hungrily. He traces the seam of Midorima's lips, coaxing him to let him in and Midorima doesn't hesitate to open his mouth invitingly.

Takao slides his tongue against Midorima's, smirking at the familiar spark as their tongues slid against each other's. He could get drunk on this, and he probably already has. He wants to feel Midorima clench around him as he rides out his orgasm, but he wills himself to enjoy the moment and build the tension. Unfortunately, Midorima doesn't want it that way.

"Takao…" he breathes out giddily, when their mouths are connected by a chain of saliva. "Hurry up."

"What's the rush?" Takao says playfully and circles a finger around Midorima's nipple, earning him a delicious moan.

"I want you to…touch me."

He blushes when he says that and Takao recognizes this as the Midorima he knows, the one that will cause the girls to faint if they knew too.

Takao decides that he'll allow the girls to entertain whatever ideas they have about Midorima. Because this image, the one that depicts Midorima shy and pliant beneath him, belongs to him alone.

End


	13. Slip of the Tongue

**T** **itle:** Slip of the Tongue

 **Summary:** Midorima lets the Generation of Miracles know that he's in a relationship with Takao the same way he confessed to him. Completely unintentional.

 **Notes:** Post-piece to I Didn't See That Coming.

It was one of those times, when the Generation of Miracles have their schedules coincidentally in sync and they meet at Maji Burger, some of them wide-eyed, some of them with disinterest and one of them with nonchalant light blue eyes at the sight of each other.

"Shall we eat together?" Kuroko asks plainly.

"Of course!" Kise exclaims, pushing them towards the door. "This is such a rare opportunity!"

Midorima clicks his tongue in annoyance and Aomine yawns.

"What are you doing all the way from Kanagawa Kise-kun?" Kuroko asks when they're seated and enjoying their meal.

"I had a photoshoot here," Kise answers cheerily. "So, why are you guys alone?"

"Huh?" Aomine drawls. "Why would I need someone to accompany me to Maji Burger?"

"Then where's Momocchi?"

"Off collecting data about the other schools I guess," Aomine answers in a bored tone. "Anyway Tetsu, where's Bakagami? He still owes me that one-on-one."

"You'll have to wait a bit longer for that one-on-one Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun fell ill during the weekend and couldn't come to school today," Kuroko replies and nurses his vanilla shake. "He told me to get him some burgers."

"So that's what the extra burgers are for," Kise says. "Isn't it too few for Kagamicchi though?"

"He's a sick person, Kise-kun. I can't have him eating so much unhealthy food."

Kise laughs, amused at his ex-teammate's relationship with the power forward.

"And Midorimacchi," Kise turns their attention to the shooting guard, who had been quietly eating his fries. "Where's your point guard?"

He doesn't miss a beat, nor does he look up at his ex-teammates when he answers, "Kazu's off to Nakano again, saying something about some rare trading cards hitting the stores."

He pops another piece of fries into his mouth, then realizes that the table is too quiet and he didn't get a response from them. Looking up, Midorima makes a sound of surprise when he sees the three of them staring right back at him, a mixture of shock and confusion written on their faces.

It's Kuroko who breaks the tense silence.

"Kazu?"

Shit. Did he say 'Kazu'? Shit, damn it. He didn't mean to call Takao by his first name in front of them. It's just that he recently started calling Takao that and found that he liked the way the syllables rolled off the tip of his tongue and then it…kind of slipped.

"As in Kazunari?" Kise questions, voice raising in excited interest.

Oh god, there was no turning back now. Midorima feels his face heating up.

"Since when did you call him 'Kazu'?" Aomine asks.

Well there goes the hope that at least one of them will be uninterested.

Midorima keeps his lips sealed, afraid that he'll say something he regrets. But mostly because he's too mortified to say anything. He averts his eyes and stares at the fries on his tray. Is this how they find out?! Well it's not like he was admitting anything, but the expression akin to a deer caught in the headlights and his dark blush was enough to help them put two and two together. This is so embarrassing, he wants to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself and—

"Oh my god Midorimacchi!" Kise cries out, breaking him out of his reproachful trance. "You have no idea how long we've been waiting!"

"Pretty sure you're the only one waiting," Aomine points out.

"I was waiting too," Kuroko pipes up.

"You too?!"

"I mean, we've known since forever," Kise starts, gesturing wildly. Midorima stares at him in shock, wondering when the hell did they even know. And don't get him started on why Kuroko and Kise were waiting for them to get together. "But it was such a pain trying to keep quiet about it and now, without us knowing, you went and confessed to Takaocchi!"

Midorima does a double take. "How did you know I was the one to confess?!"

Silence fell onto the group again and Midorima realizes that…they didn't.

Well, fuck.

"Oh my god Midorimacchi!"

Now Midorima really wants to bang his head on the table. Kise was shaking him by the shoulders and when he looks at Kuroko, the sly bastard was smirking. Midorima closes his eyes and resigns to his fate.

"So…" Aomine's voice trails and he eyes Midorima curiously. "Is it 6/10 or 10/6?"

Midorima frowns at the weirdness of that question and his eyes widen when the insinuation sinks in. How dare he suggest—who gave him the right—what kind of inappropriate—! Midorima was feeling very attacked right now and he sure as hell will not sit here and allow himself to be subjected to further mortification.

So he abandons his burgers and fries and leaves, red-faced and heart pounding.

"Ah, you scared him off."

* * *

Midorima doesn't tell Takao about the incident but he finds out soon enough anyway.

When they meet again in Maji Burger (Midorima vows to shun that place forever), Midorima just sighs and accepts it. He just hopes they don't tease him too much or make any more inappropriate comments.

Tough luck.

Kise spots the two of them entering Maji Burger and calls out to them, "Midorimacchi! Takaocchi! Or should I say…Kazu?"

Midorima wants to wipe that smirk off Kise's face on the floor.

"Kazu?" Takao repeats as they join them at their table. "Only Shin-chan calls me—"

He catches himself before he can finish the sentence but it was too late.

"Don't worry Takao-kun, we know," Kuroko says and Takao looks surprised.

"Oh! Shin-chan, you told them?"

"It was an accident…" he says in a low voice.

He doesn't get the chance to ask what the accident was when Kise cuts in, "Takaocchi, you're really something, to be able to get Midorimacchi to confess to you."

He notices his partner growing red in the face but since they knew now, Takao can't help but play along.

"Heh. It turns out it was easy to make this tsundere fall in love with me," Takao replies proudly. "The difficult part was getting him to admit it. So I'm really lucky that Shin-chan was careless."

"Congratulations Takao-kun."

Midorima thinks that's enough embarrassment for the rest of his life. He should've known Takao would be completely comfortable with this and oh god, what if he spills things about them that he doesn't want anyone to know?

"Thanks! You can leave him safely with me. I'll take good care of him," he promises and winks.

"Oh, so it's 10/6," Aomine says out loud in enlightenment.

"Stop it with the 10/6 and 6/10!"

End

 **Notes:** Fun fact, it's both. About the 6/10 and 10/6 thing, I want to say that I didn't think of it. I read it on AO3 but I can't remember the title.


	14. Your Lucky Item for Today

**Title:** Your Lucky Item for Today

 **Summary:** The one time Midorima doesn't get his lucky item, he loses at jankenpon. And it's only because Cancer's lucky item for today is a kiss from someone you love. Midorima becomes frustrated when he gets it from his sister…but it doesn't work.

 **Notes:** Featuring…Midorima's family! And yes, I know, this idea is overused but I love it!

Midorima packs his bag absentmindedly as he tunes in to Oha Asa.

"Coming in tenth place is…Cancer!"

He groans inwardly at the less-than-stellar ranking. At least he can repel any bad luck with the lucky item.

"Sadly, luck is not on your side! Today, you'll encounter a difficult task," the cheery voice reports. "Make sure you have your lucky item with you! Your lucky item for today is…a kiss from someone you love! Coming in eleventh is…"

Midorima stills. A kiss? From someone you love? A hundred thoughts run through Midorima's mind. What kind of kiss? A kiss on the cheek? Forehead? Mouth? Does that mean it has to be someone you love romantically? Then that would mean he needed a kiss from Takao. Does he have to ask him for a kiss? How embarrassing. Does familial love work too? Why is it so vague? For a programme that can provide highly specific descriptions of lucky items, Midorima thinks the producers didn't put much thought in today's lucky item for Cancers.

Sighing, he slings his bag over his shoulder and heads downstairs. It's not like he can't get the lucky item. He doesn't _have_ to turn to Takao, there are people he loves right here in this house. He won't be asking his annoying point guard for a kiss if he can help it.

"Shintarou," his mother calls from the kitchen. "Can you help your sister with her hair?"

"Sure," he answers and dumps his bag on the chair before standing behind his sister, who's nibbling on her piece of toast.

"What would you like today?" he asks and picks up the brush his mother left on the table.

"Braids," she answers softly.

"Braids it is."

He fixes her hair expertly, fingers treading through her green locks with experience. Her braids come out nicely within a few minutes and Shizuka murmurs a 'thank you', bouncing on her seat a few times.

"Shizuka," he calls and she looks up at him with big, green eyes.

Midorima doesn't say anything else, just looks to the side and presses his finger to cheek.

"Oh my, Shintarou," his mother says as she sets the plate on the table. "It's so long since Shizuka's given you a kiss on the cheek. Why the sudden request?"

"It's today's lucky item."

"The lucky item is a kiss from your sister?" his mother asks curiously.

"It's a kiss from someone you love…"

Midorima's mother chuckles lightly. "Oha Asa never fails to be amusing. Well hurry along. Shizuka, get changed soon okay?"

The seven-year-old nods obediently and pulls on her brother's uniform sleeve. Midorima bends down to her level and tilts his head as she presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Good luck today onii-chan," she says and scurries back to her room to change into her uniform.

When Midorima walks out of his house twenty minutes later, he sees Takao pulling up to the gates.

"Morning Shin-chan!" he greets happily.

"Good morning Takao," he greets back, mouth set in a thin line because he can't seem to shake this uneasy feeling away.

"No lucky item today?" Takao asks when he doesn't see Midorima carrying any weird-looking item in his palm.

"I already got it," he answers simply.

"Is that so," Takao simply says.

When Midorima's about to get into the back of the rear car, Takao cuts in, "Shin-chan, aren't you forgetting something?"

Midorima looks at him with furrowed brows and Takao makes a janken gesture with his hands. Sighing, the shooting guard gets ready for a round of janken that he obviously will win because he got his lucky item today.

Yet, when he looks at his five outstretched fingers and Takao's two, he wonders if he really got his lucky item after all.

"I won!" Takao exclaims, shaking his scissor-hand at Midorima's paper. "I can't believe it, I won!"

Midorima feels a vein popping in his forehead when Takao climbs off the seat and jumps into the back of the rear car. He grunts in apparent displeasure when he reluctantly throws his leg over the seat of the bicycle.

Takao says with a teasing smile, "You know Shin-chan, your lucky item doesn't seem to be working so well today."

At that, Midorima throws his partner a dirty look and huffs.

"Shut up Takao."

The point guard just laughs, not only because Shin-chan is pedalling for once. Little did the shooting guard know, Takao watched Oha Asa.

And he was going to sit back and watch how his precious Shin-chan will ask him for a kiss. Will he demand it? Or ask him shyly? Or is he going to be forceful? Regardless, Takao can't wait to see what happens. It's times like this that he really appreciates Oha Asa.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Midorima asks with a scowl.

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Midorima's school day is wrought with misfortunes. Not serious ones, just bad enough to make him contemplate on asking for a kiss from his boyfriend and then flush in embarrassment before thinking that it's a hundred years too early for him to be making such a request.

Takao waits patiently for the request.

He waits when Midorima goes to the vending machine to get his oshiruko, only to find out that it's out of stock. Of all the drinks in the vending machine, it was the only one that wasn't available.

He waits when Midorima gets caught whispering in class and snickers when it's partly his fault.

He waits some more when Midorima gets hit in the face with a basketball during practice, causing his glasses to fly off, scratching his cheek in the process.

Takao feels bad for him, and almost wants to just kiss him on his own already as he's applying some antiseptic cream on the cut on his cheek. But no, he won't be the one to waver. Midorima just has to man up and ask him for the damn kiss if he wants to turn his luck around.

When the day is ending and Takao still hasn't gotten the request, he's beginning to think that maybe it won't come after all. Shin-chan is the biggest tsundere he's ever met after all. But he doesn't lose hope, because he can tell how uncomfortable Midorima has been throughout the day and he knows Midorima knows whatever lucky item he got at home isn't the one Oha Asa was referring to. One way or another, he was going to break.

They're walking to the lot where the rear car was parked after extra practice when Midorima starts to engage in an internal conflict. He really wanted that kiss. But now that the day was over, was there even a point in asking for it anymore? Still, he feels uneasy about knowing exactly what his lucky item is, but not doing everything he can to obtain it.

God, that's it isn't it? He's not doing everything he can, which is what he promised himself to do in every aspect of his life no? He's done way more for a lucky item than this so what the hell is he stalling for? It's not like Takao will reject him, they're fucking in love for Christ's sake. To hell with his fear of embarrassment.

"Takao."

"Hm?" he asks as he unlocks the padlock.

Midorima intentionally waits for Takao to face him before finally making his request.

"Can you kiss me?"

The flash of surprise disappears from Takao's eyes within a second, replaced by a knowing smile.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He steps closer to Midorima, skimming his fingers across his cheek and cupping it. Takao swipes his thumb across Midorima's lips slowly and seductively, relishing in the feel of his parted lips dragging across the tips of his fingers. Tilting his head up, he presses his lips to Midorima's and catches his partner's bottom lip between his. Takao opens his eyes to peek at Midorima, smiling inwardly at his creased eyebrows and flushed face. He parts his mouth against Midorima's, then closes it again, nipping it lightly. The kiss doesn't involve any tongue, just lips brushing against each other's in perfect harmony. Takao finally withdraws, but pulls on Midorima's lip before he does, and the shooting guard finds himself following after Takao's sinful mouth.

When Midorima opens his eyes, Takao is licking his lips and he gulps.

"Now," he grins wickedly. "Was that so difficult?"

Midorima brings the back of his hand to his lips. He can't believe his lips are tingling god damn it.

"You knew didn't you? Cancer's lucky item for today."

"A kiss from someone you love," he says without concealing his apparent satisfaction.

"Why didn't you give it to me? You give me kisses on your own accord all the time."

Aww, Shin-chan was sulking. That's cute.

"I wanted to see how you would ask me."

"Well I can assure you, that's not going to happen anymore."

"Don't be like that! If I didn't do that, we'd never would have such an amazing kiss!"

Midorima fixes his glasses on his nose. That's not false. Still, he's sore over Takao intentionally putting him through all that. He wouldn't even have minded if Takao took him roughly by the shoulders and forced a kiss on him. No wait, what was he saying? Of course he'd mind that.

"You're pedalling tonight," Midorima says with finality, as a petty punishment for Takao.

"Yes yes Ace-sama."

End


	15. Hurry Up

**Title:** Hurry Up

 **Summary:** Midorima misses Takao when he's away.

 **Notes:** Back to the future (get it?)! In this fic, Midorima and Takao are working adults. It's a continuation of the same universe as the college chapters. Midorima is a doctor and Takao is an architect. Also, please do not hit me if I don't get the work hours right. Just one of those drama-less, sweet moments between two people in love with each other. It'll be better if you read this at night, while listening to some soothing piano music.

It's two in the morning by the time Midorima comes home from the hospital, exhausted from taking the night shift three days in a row. He can't blame anyone but himself, since he was the one who offered to take those night shifts (Ayaka-san had never been so grateful to be able to go home to her two kids early). But he felt there was no point in coming home early when it's going to be empty anyway.

Takao was off to Osaka on a trip to meet one of his clients. It's not the first time Takao's been on a business trip, but it was an important project and a big client, so the trip was going to be a week long. Midorima was happy for Takao, since it's his first big client and he had been spending a lot of time on the building plans but he just can't wait for him to be back.

It's the fourth day of his trip and Midorima's feeling a little lonely from the lack of energetic presence. It's too quiet in the house and Midorima misses the cheerful greetings and surprise kisses he gets from Takao. He is reminded again just how much Takao makes this house a home.

They've been communicating via Line, but replies are sporadic since they're both busy working. Midorima prefers the Skype calls at night. Though not tonight, as Takao mentioned something about getting back to the hotel late because the client wanted to take them out for drinks. He should be back already though. Maybe he should call him.

Leaving that for later, Midorima drags his feet to the showers to wash up. He throws his shirt into the laundry basket and notices Takao's sleeping shirt hanging on one of the hooks. Since he's going to do laundry tomorrow, might as well throw that in too. He plucks Takao's shirt off the hook but doesn't drop it into the basket immediately. Instead, he fingers the texture, rubbing the pads of his fingers across the sleeve. Tentatively, he brings the shirt up to his nose, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It still has his smell on it…it'll be a shame to wash it now won't it?

Reddening, Midorima shakes himself out of his reverie, embarrassed that he was almost intoxicated with Takao's scent. Yet, he hangs the shirt back on the hook and removes his other clothes.

He takes a quick shower because Takao isn't there to delay him. When he steps out of the bathroom feeling refreshed but still tired, Midorima checks his phone while drying his hair with a towel. His eyes light up when there's a message from Takao, asking, 'You up?'

He berates himself for feeling like a high schooler with a crush when he presses the button eagerly to call Takao. The phone rings a couple of times before the call connects and Midorima hears Takao's familiar voice through the receiver.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

"Not going to sleep?"

"Not yet," Midorima answers and sits on the bed, towel slung around his bare shoulders. "I just got back from the hospital not long."

"Hmm, it's nice to hear your voice Shin-chan."

Midorima narrows his eyes. Takao sounded a little off, and from the background noises, it didn't seem that Takao was at the hotel yet.

"Are you drunk?"

Takao laughs lightly. "I did have a few drinks. But I'm not drunk. What's wrong with saying I like hearing my boyfriend's voice huh?"

"I like…" he hesitates but realizes that Takao can't see him anyway. "Hearing your voice too."

"Ahhh, I wish I was there with you right now! I want to see the face you make when you say that!"

"Shut up Takao, I'll hang up!"

"No! No no no, don't hang up!" Takao pleads. "You have to stay on the phone with me. It's dark out and what if someone decides to kidnap me or something?"

"No one's going to kidnap you. Aren't you in the middle of the streets?"

"Oh, you can tell? Yup, just hanging around for a while before I head back. The hotel's not far."

"How was the meeting?" Midorima asks, genuinely curious.

"Good!" Takao answers and Midorima can even hear him smiling. "Tanaka-san really liked the drafts. I think I have him sold. He even said he's looking forward to working on more projects together!"

Midorima smiles faintly at the piece of goods news. Takao had always been good at what he sets his mind to do. He never once doubted him. "I'm glad."

"What about you Shin-chan? How was your day?"

"Tiring," was his immediate answer. "It's been a while since I've taken the night shift. I haven't gotten used to it yet. And I've got an operation scheduled the day after tomorrow to remove Kobayashi's blood clot."

"Don't overwork yourself okay?" Takao says with a hint of worry. "And eat properly!"

"I will," he promises.

"And if anyone can pull Kobayashi out of his coma, it's going to be you. I know you can do it, Shin-chan."

"Thank you," he says, feeling warm when Takao cares about him so openly. He really wants to see him.

"Kazunari."

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

He can hear Takao's breath hitch and when he replies, it sounds as if he's holding himself back.

"I miss you too."

They lapse into silence for a while, the both of them feeling the distance and seeking no comfort in the mere sound of each other's voices. Takao's the one to speak first, his usual merry voice lightening up the mood.

"Man, I can't wait to get back to Tokyo! I want to kiss your eyelashes and cuddle with you while watching sappy chick flicks."

Takao expected Midorima to retort, having restrained his tsundere personality long enough, so he's surprised a second time tonight when he hears Midorima's response.

"Then hurry up. I'm waiting."

Takao laughs, amazed that Midorima still manages to make him feel like he's in high school, falling head over heels for the stoic shooting guard all over again.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Takao opens the door to their apartment quietly, careful not to make too much noise. He managed to finish work a day early (Midorima was good incentive after all), and decided to surprise his boyfriend. But it was already 3AM and he was beat, all he wanted was to snuggle under the covers with Midorima and leave the sex to the morning.

Besides, he found out, Midorima was already fast asleep anyway. He shuffles to the bed, only managing to shuck off his jacket and pants, and slips under the covers.

Midorima feels the bed dip and rolls to his side, breathing in Takao's familiar scent as he scoots forward and settles himself under Midorima's chin.

"Kazunari?" he calls drowsily, eyes squinting in the dark. "I thought you're supposed to come back tomorrow?"

"Finished my work early. Want to see you," he murmurs in reply, tangling his legs with Midorima's. "How was the operation?"

"It went smoothly," he answers in a tired voice and circles an arm around Takao's waist lazily.

"I knew it…" he smiles and feels Midorima bringing him closer into his embrace.

Takao lifts his head for a quick kiss before burying his nose into Midorima's chest, content and looking forward to the morning.

End

Project Ecto: MidoTaka trash. Specialty: Teeth-rotting fluff.


	16. Despite

**Title:** Despite

 **Summary:** Midorima doesn't trust himself to be able to make Takao stay, but he trusts Takao to want to stay with him, flaws and all.

 **Notes:** Tapping more on Midorima's insecurities because I can't stop exploring the darker aspects of relationships. Lots of Midorima whumping, so be warned. As usual, established relationship, though it's in the early stages of the relationship.

It starts when Aomine says to Takao, "I don't know how you put up with him honestly."

Midorima remembers it happened during a gathering when they decided to play friendlies in the school holidays. He didn't even want to go, because Cancer's compatibility with Virgos was the lowest that day and Aomine was a Virgo. He was made to go anyway, so he refused to play. No reason to tempt fate after all.

"Midorima," Aomine calls through gritted teeth. "Get your ass to the court and _play_."

"I refuse," Midorima says stubbornly and does not budge from the benches.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to play?!"

It was supposed to be a three vs. three, with Aomine, Kuroko and Takao against Kagami, Kise and Midorima. But now that the horoscope-obsessed idiot didn't want to play, they ended up with an odd number of players.

"It's okay Aomine-kun," Kuroko intervenes before Aomine hurls the ball at Midorima. "I'll sit out for this game."

"Where's the fun in that?!" he shouts.

Takao sighs but doesn't say anything, knowing that nothing will change Midorima's mind. Aomine just huffs in anger as Kuroko walks off the court to join Midorima. Kagami and Kise simply shrug at each other.

Still sore about Midorima messing up the groups and not being able to play with Kuroko, Aomine turns to Takao and says, "I don't know how you put up with him honestly."

Midorima glares at Aomine at that. He happened to find that offensive. And there was absolutely no need to involve Takao in this.

"Hey, just because you don't get along with him doesn't mean the rest of us don't," Takao replies defensively. Although he admitted that Midorima was being difficult, he can't find it in himself to fault the guy for being so dedicated to Oha Asa.

For some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on, Midorima's in a bad mood for the rest of day.

* * *

The next time something similar happens, Midorima realizes why he was in a bad mood the other time with Aomine.

Shuutoku was having a practice match with Rakuzan. A rare occurrence, since Rakuzan was all the way in Kyoto. But they made an exception because it was Shuutoku.

The practice match is as challenging and draining as they expected, with Rakuzan winning but Shuutoku putting up a good fight. The players are heading off the court when Takao bounds over to Midorima, slinging his arm around the taller boy's shoulders with the intention of praising him for a game well played.

Conscious, Midorima side-steps Takao and avoids the physical contact.

"Don't come near me Takao," he warns. "You're sweaty."

"Eh? But it's okay right, we're going to the showers anyway," Takao insists.

"It's disgusting. I don't want you rubbing your sweat off me," he says a little too curtly.

Takao's about to say something in return but doesn't get the chance when Mibuchi Reo interrupts their conversation. Midorima doesn't remember him being that close to them.

"Now, that's no way to treat your boyfriend is it?" he says with a smirk, surprising them both.

Midorima frowns and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, glad that no one can hear them because he didn't like where this was going.

"You should talk to him more nicely," Mibuchi advises and Midorima's frown deepens at the unsolicited advice. "I'm sure he just wanted to compliment you on your shooting during the game, right?"

He eyes Takao delightfully and the point guard says, "Well yeah, but—"

"See? If I were you, I'd be more vocal with my appreciation, especially if it's someone like Kazu-chan. I'm sure Kazu-chan would like that."

If looks could kill, Mibuchi would find himself bleeding out of a hundred stab wounds. The Demon Guardian doesn't seem to notice Midorima's increasingly annoyed glare, or he chose to ignore it, and continues giving Takao his full attention, eyes glinting flirtatiously.

"So how about I show you how you can be properly appreciated Kazu-chan?"

A shiver shoots down Takao's spine, and not in a good way.

"Uh thanks, but I'll pass," he smiles politely and saunters away.

Mibuchi shrugs, he was just teasing anyway. At least with Takao. He wasn't quite done with Midorima yet.

"If you keep that up," he starts vaguely, mouth curling into a knowing smirk. "He might just run away."

But this is how he usually treats Takao. Midorima wasn't the least bit pleased with how Mibuchi said that so airily and strolled off. Who the hell was he to tell him what to do?

He finds himself more easily irritated than usual, and his scowl is set more permanently on his features. He realizes it's the exact same feeling when Aomine asked that offensive question to Takao. When Midorima properly thought about it, it wasn't just displeasure, it was more complicated than that. It took him a while, but he finally figured it out, when he was being honest with himself.

It was unease.

He was uneasy, because they were highlighting his inadequacies in front of Takao. He knew he could be difficult with his dogged dedication towards Oha Asa and he knew he could be harsh with his words, but they didn't have to point it out in front of Takao.

They didn't have to dig up his flaws and shine a light on it.

They just didn't have to.

They had no right.

The seed of fear sets its root in Midorima's mind and starts to grow.

* * *

Once planted, Midorima can't seem to shake away the gnawing feeling. Uneasiness evolves into fear when he allowed it. He had always known he wasn't the easiest person to get along with, he wasn't oblivious. However, Takao never complained.

But then Aomine had to point out how obstinate and difficult he could be. And Mibuchi highlighted how harsh he could be with his words, whether intentionally or not. It got Midorima thinking, that just because Takao didn't complain didn't mean that he was okay with it.

After all, he did have his own flaws. He just assumed that Takao didn't see it that way, and now he's beginning to think that his assumption had been baseless.

When they were brought to light like that, it had been obvious to him. Surely, to someone as perceptive as Takao, he would have noticed too? Did he think that he was undesirable then? Did he start having second thoughts?

Midorima sighs. Fear is relentless.

As long as nobody points out his inadequacies in front of Takao again, it should be fine. Or so he thought.

It turns out Midorima didn't need anyone to underscore his flaws to rekindle the uneasiness in his heart. He did that all on his own.

He overhears a couple of his female classmates talking about a topic related to relationships during the break. Takao's not with him, having been appointed by the teacher to help carry a few stuff from the faculty room.

"Did you hear?" one of them says excitedly. "Ichijou-kun accompanied Mika-chan to her fashion-designing competition!"

Midorima recognizes Mika as one of his classmates, but he didn't know who Ichijou was.

"Ehh?! Quiet, introverted, I-hate-crowds Ichijou-kun?"

"I know right?" she giggles. "It's so unlike him to attend such a lively event on his own accord. I mean, he even tries to get out of attending the school's cultural festival!"

"So this is what love does to you…" her friend says dreamily.

Midorima tilts his head curiously. What did it do to you?

"Yeah, it makes you want to support your partner no matter what!"

She nods her head vigorously in agreement. "Couples should share each other's hobbies after all!"

Oh, Midorima thinks, that makes sense. Sharing hobbies are a sign of support and allow each to understand the other better. His mind wonders to Takao naturally. They share hobbies. Basketball is their shared hobby.

Then again, collecting lucky items is his hobby as well, though he sees it as a necessity more often than not. Even so, Takao accompanies him all the time when he hunts for his lucky item. Like that time when he needed to find Sparkly Komachi-chan Rainbow Mascara, and the time when the only thing he caught about his lucky item was that it was red and Takao went with him to search for anything red. Or what about the time Cancers were ranked last and Takao helped him to obtain the day's lucky item for him so that he didn't need to get out of the house?

Takao didn't just share his hobby, he willingly embroils himself in it.

What was Takao's hobby then? Besides basketball. Oh, he remembers Takao mentioning something about trading cards. That's right, he sometimes headed to Nakano Broadway to collect them.

Midorima grimaces. He doesn't remember accompanying Takao to Nakano Broadway. Not once.

He closes his eyes and sighs, flopping over his desk.

Not only did he expect Takao to follow him on his lucky item hunts, he never once offered to accompany Takao when he's collecting trading cards, the other thing besides basketball that made him happy. How insensitive can he get?

"Shin-chan? What are you doing?"

Takao's voice makes Midorima turn to look up at him, but he makes no effort to sit up. Instead, he gazes apologetically at him.

"You got a fever or something?"

Midorima clears his throat and finally sits up. He suddenly wants to apologize, unexpected as it may be to Takao, but murmurs instead, "It's nothing."

Takao opens his mouth to reply but the teacher enters the room, and he's forced to return to his seat, confusion evident in his eyes.

* * *

The seed continues to grow, slowly but surely, and Midorima starts entertaining dark thoughts. Ever since his eavesdropping incident, which was not long ago, he's starting to feel that maybe Aomine and Mibuchi did have a right to point out his flaws after all. It seemed as if Takao was at the losing end of this relationship, and he deserved to know that.

If he had already known, why hadn't he said anything? And if he's beginning to realize it, what will he do? Takao's an attractive guy, both in appearance and personality, he'd have no problem getting into relationships. Heck, Midorima thinks Takao could even pick and choose. There was no reason to stay with him, Midorima had given him many reasons not to. Takao could find someone better, someone who would treat him more nicely, the way he deserves to be treated.

Takao could leave, and it won't even be his loss.

The world doesn't give him a break, when he catches Kagami and Kuroko being lovey-dovey with each other. He passes them by when they're in Maji Burger and he's making his way home alone, Takao having gone to his sister's soccer competition to show his support.

They're sitting at their usual spot, by the window, and Midorima can see them clearly from the traffic light. Kuroko's sipping his vanilla shake and Kagami's wolfing down burgers by the minute. It's a normal scene, until Kagami takes a huge gulp and says something that Midorima obviously cannot hear.

The power forward reaches his arm out and swipes the pad of his thumb across Kuroko's lips, before bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean. Kuroko blushes and says something that makes Kagami's face redden. Midorima wants to look away, feeling uncomfortable about witnessing such an intimate moment between the two.

But he doesn't look away. He stares at them and wonders in awe, how Kagami is able to so effortlessly engage in such an affectionate act in public. _He_ even had difficulties being so affectionate with Takao in private moments, let alone in public. Midorima wanted these things with Takao. He wanted to make Takao blush and share intimate moments with him without ruining them with his embarrassment. He wanted to hold Takao's hand with ease and kiss him without a care in the world. But it all seemed so…difficult. And it's only because he let unnecessary things like embarrassment and self-consciousness get in the way.

Why did he have to be so inadequate?

Surely Takao had been wanting these things too? But if he did, why didn't he say so, or just do them? Knowing Takao, he'd probably made sure Midorima was ready before taking the initiative. He was thoughtful like that. Perhaps he had been waiting?

Watching Kagami and Kuroko made him remember how the former regularly cooks for Kuroko. Kuroko would go over to Kagami's place from time to time and the red-head would whip up a simple but delicious meal, and they'd probably play footsie under the kotatsu when it's winter. How did he know? Kuroko would find an opportunity to praise Kagami's cooking in front of them in his own subtle way. It's not his fault that he wasn't good at cooking and always seems to burn whatever he's trying to make. Or is it?

Grudgingly, Midorima admits that Kagami makes a good boyfriend. And because he's feeling down and being honest with himself, he'll also admit that Kagami's in a whole different league from him.

He sighs.

Midorima knows he's not doing as much as he would like, and he wants to show Takao that he does care. He loves him that much and more, he knew that for sure.

Finally realizing that he'd been standing at the traffic light even though the green man was lighted, Midorima shakes his head and walks, determined that it was time to stop making Takao wait.

* * *

The shooting guard ensures that he makes the necessary preparations if he was going to start being the best basketball boyfriend like Kagami is. He researches the five love languages and doesn't bother taking the test, just reads up on all five and decides to display all of them towards Takao.

He starts with gifts, because he's done that before.

Midorima checks Takao's fortune on Oha Asa diligently as usual, except now he makes it a point to obtain the lucky item as well. He knows it doesn't work if the individual himself doesn't acquire his own lucky item, but he doesn't know what else to get Takao, and this is how he can still be comfortable while not raising too much suspicion.

At first Takao's a little surprised at the sudden lucky item-gifting but accepts them anyway. Sometimes, he's even amused at the weird lucky item for Scorpios. He thinks it's like a phase but it goes on for days and Midorima seems committed to acquiring his lucky item every single day. Takao decides it's getting out of hand when Scorpio's lucky item, or the one that Midorima got specifically, cost 26,000 yen. He pleads with Midorima to stop getting his lucky items for him in exasperation.

Takao looked so troubled that Midorima complied. Perhaps gift-giving is not Takao's love language? No matter, there are four more to try.

He tries words of encouragement next.

Midorima finds opportunities to compliment Takao in every nook and cranny. He finds out that opportunities present themselves without he having to look too hard, then realizes how he used to pass them by before. It's not easy for him to give compliments or praises and when he does, it either sounds forced or unnatural. He just hopes that Takao can't tell. (He can.)

He starts simply and ventures from there.

"You look good today."

Takao shoots him a weird look, because he was in his school uniform, looking like how he does every other day.

"You're very talented at English grammar," he says tentatively when Takao helps him with a few questions on their homework, to which the raven-haired boy replies with an, "Thanks, I guess."

"That was an amazing pass, Takao," he compliments formally, after receiving a pass and scoring a three-pointer.

Takao stares at Midorima's back, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something was definitely up with him. When he asks Midorima about it, the latter doesn't know how to answer and he barely escapes the interrogation while keeping his dignity. Foiled, he changes tactics.

He gives quality time a shot by offering to accompany Takao to Nakano Broadway.

It catches the point guard completely off-guard and even though he remains suspicious, he takes up the offer with a grin. Midorima finds himself lost and confused when Takao takes him to the trading card shops. He watches as Takao scans the glass displays and takes his time to choose which pack he wants. He doesn't get it, don't they all look the same? And why does this cost twice as much as the other one? It's only a little shinier?

By the time they're done, Takao's humming happily because the pack he made Midorima choose contained a rare card. Midorima doesn't understand how anyone's able to keep track of all the cards and characters and then sit for hours on end, engaging in a card battle with someone else but seeing Takao smiling and happy was all that mattered in the end.

With the success of that date, Midorima resolves to move on to the next stage, physical touch.

He's touched Takao countless of times, and that included intimate touches, but they all took place in private. If he wanted to show that he cared deeply, he needed to overcome the fear of being seen behaving intimately in public. Still, he couldn't risk doing anything in broad daylight, so he waits for them to be alone in the evening after practice one day. It's a good chance, because they didn't ride the rear car to school today and are walking back together.

The walk home is quiet and though the streets are not completely empty, there aren't a lot of people around who would pay them any attention. And Takao's hands aren't laced behind the back of his head. This is a good chance. He should take it. He should take it now.

Midorima's hand surges forward and grabs at…air.

"Shin-chan look! There's a naked man in that opened window!" Takao exclaims as he points a finger at a nearby building.

"Aw you missed it."

He turns around abruptly, about to ask if Midorima had seen the indecent display, only to see the green-haired boy awkwardly standing there with an outstretched arm gripping at nothing. Midorima jerks his hand back and clears his throat in an attempt to pretend nothing's wrong.

"Shin-chan?" Takao calls out, head cocked to the side. "Were you just about to hold my hand?"

"No I wasn't!"

Takao doesn't believe a word of it. He doesn't know why Midorima suddenly wanted to hold his hand, it's so rare of him to initiate physical contact in public, so Takao decides to tease him a little.

"If you want to hold my hand, just say so."

"I didn't—"

Takao lets out a huff and reaches for Midorima's hand himself, threading his fingers with his. His fingers are cold.

"No one can see us, so it's okay right?"

Midorima, not being able to say anything, simply nods. They carry on walking home, with their hands nestled between their bodies. He doesn't consider this a failed attempt, but it's going to take some time before he tries it again.

* * *

It took the stoic ace a lengthy internal debate (in which his impulsive self won) to decide that he was going to cook for Takao as an act of service. Yes that's right, cook. The thing that he happens to be a disaster at. What possessed him to try that was none other than wanting to imitate Kagami and a severe overestimation of his abilities in the kitchen.

When he brought it up to Takao, he was met with an expression of shock and it took some reassuring on his part to persuade Takao to come over to his house. So now here they were, Midorima in his large kitchen stressing over the recipe and Takao waiting worriedly in the living room, having been banned in the kitchen under Midorima's orders.

Takao flips through a random magazine absentmindedly, wondering what exactly is wrong with his boyfriend recently. He's noticed the string of unexpected and unnatural incidents and he doesn't know where they came from. It seemed like Midorima was trying to be nicer, but it just didn't sit well with him. Takao contemplates on approaching the subject to Midorima later, and is in the middle of phrasing his question until a yelp and a swear make him whip his head to the kitchen.

He moves swiftly into the kitchen when he sees Midorima cradling his forearm in his left hand, staring pointedly at the frying pan.

"What's wrong?"

"I burned myself," Midorima explains. "Don't come in, I'm not done."

"I don't care," Takao counters when he spots the angry burn mark on Midorima's forearm. It looks painful. "We need to get that taken care of."

He pulls Midorima to the sink and rinses his burn under the cold water before dragging him out of the kitchen and forcing him to sit on the couch.

"Where do you keep the medicine and stuff?"

"Medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

Takao hurries off to the bathroom and emerges with tissue, cream and Q-tips.

"Give me your arm," Takao instructs and Midorima settles his hand in Takao's palm. He could treat the burn himself, but the shorter boy doesn't seem like he would relinquish the cream without a fight. So he sits quietly and allows Takao to dab tissue around the area before applying cream on the burn, wincing at the sharp pain.

"You're lucky it's not your left arm," Takao says as he continues his ministrations. "This was a bad idea Shin-chan. Why did you insist on cooking? What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Midorima answers lamely. He feels his cheeks beginning to flush. This had been a bad idea after all. He shouldn't have expected cooking to go smoothly, prior experience should have taught him that much. And now he had to deal with the humiliation of another failed attempt.

Takao caps the tube after he's done, sighing as he does so.

"I've been keeping quiet about it, but what's up with you recently?" he asks, studying Midorima with worry in his eyes.

Feigning ignorance, Midorima replies, "I don't know what you mean."

"You've been in a sour mood recently and you've been acting so weirdly!" he starts, voice raising in exasperation. "Like getting my lucky items out of the blue, complimenting me, and now you're even cooking for me! It's so unlike you!"

Midorima flinches. It was unlike him huh.

"Are you disappointed?"

"What? Why would I be—" Takao starts, catching the miserable look on Midorima's face. Something was very wrong. He lowers his voice when he continues, "Shin-chan, why would you ask if I'm disappointed?"

"Because I'm not good enough," he blurts, looking at Takao in the eye. Once the words tumbled out of his mouth, he found it hard to stop. "I know I'm difficult to deal with. I treat you harshly. I don't share your hobbies with you, even though couples should do things together. I can't seem to show you that I care. Aomine was faultless to ask how you put up with me, and Mibuchi was right to say that I should treat you more nicely."

His fists are clenched when he finishes rambling and Midorima has never felt so vulnerable. Even if Takao didn't realize that Aomine and Mibuchi had been pointing out his flaws in front of him, he had gone and done it all by himself.

"Is this what this has all been about?" Takao asks softly.

Midorima doesn't meet his gaze anymore.

Takao takes a deep breath and releases it sharply.

"Listen, you big idiot."

The insult, albeit spoken with a mixture of affection and admonishment, makes Midorima look up.

"I love you," Takao begins, making sure the words sink into that thick skull of his before continuing. "Like, specifically you. Out of every possible human being I could have fallen in love with, I fell in love with you. Even with your selfish requests, all your eccentricities, and the fact that you never let me win at janken, I'll take them all!"

Takao's voice is rising, but he cannot help it.

"I mean, I let you push me around all the time. And you know what? I don't even mind! I'm so far gone sometimes I think that we'll buy a house and live together, get married and have kids, and then retire when we're balding. And the funny thing is that I used to dislike you."

He registers the surprise in Midorima's eyes but he cannot stop talking.

"When I first started liking you, I tried to find so many reasons not to. But you just made me fall harder for you with your stupid hair and three-pointers and idiotic tsundere personality. So I don't know why the hell you're having these thoughts all of a sudden because I've showed you that despite what other people say or what you might think, I'll stay with you right?"

Takao finds his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. His voice is small when he speaks again.

"Sometimes I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself."

There is a bout of silence as Takao realizes the enormity of his words that he just dumped on Midorima and as Midorima allows the words to sink in. He realizes the unease he's been feeling for the past few weeks is gone. In its place is an indescribable relief and liberation. All of a sudden, he feels very stupid.

"That makes two of us."

"You used to dislike me too?"

"No you idiot, I mean I love you so much I don't know what to do with myself too."

Midorima figures, from the restrained smile Takao was showing, that he had been made to blurt that out.

"Come here you," Takao says and pulls Midorima into a hug, careful not to touch his injury.

Takao rubs his hand soothingly up and down Midorima's back and even though he feels conscious about being treated like a wounded animal, Midorima can't find the effort to swat his hand away or move from his embrace.

"And who says you're not good enough?" Takao chides, breaking the hug and holding Midorima by the shoulders. "Sure, you can be all that you said you were. Difficult, harsh, insensitive, and too reserved."

Midorima frowns and Takao continues.

"But did you know that you are also principled, dedicated, hard-working even when you don't have to be, and secretly thoughtful? Just because you have a few bad points doesn't mean you don't have good ones too. I can see them, I hope you see them too."

The shooting guard blushes at Takao's unabashed praises and looks away.

"Also, you're really hot."

Midorima glares at Takao, who grins cheekily. He reaches out and brings Takao's face to his, brushing his lips against his. He kisses him gently but insistently, grateful that it was Takao who was his partner, and no one else. Midorima doesn't trust himself to be able to make Takao stay, but he trusts Takao to want to stay with him, flaws and all.

"Shin-chan," Takao says and wrinkles his nose when they break the kiss. "Do you smell something burning?"

"…Shit."

End

 **Notes:** In the end, they decided to go by the nearest conbini to get microwavable food and so Takao can buy some burn dressings for his tsundere. I hope you guys get the title :/ If you're wondering why I chose to use Mibuchi in that scene, it's because he finds Takao attractive in one of the NG Shuu (Season 3 Episode 3).


	17. Slow

**Title:** Slow

 **Summary:** Falling in love with Midorima Shintarou was a slow process.

 **Notes:** The first chapter was about Midorima's journey in falling in love with Takao. This one is about Takao's.

Falling in love with Midorima Shintarou was a slow process, because Takao started out by disliking him.

He was defeated badly by his team in middle school and although it was Teikou who sent the crushing defeat, Takao couldn't help but single out the green-haired shooting guard. For one, he was the only player who took the game seriously when the others treated it like was an obligation, so of course he made an impact and of course Takao cannot ignore that. It was also partly because he was the one who scored the most points against them, and partly because his shooting form captivated Takao. It was beautiful, even though the arc was too high in his opinion, but he made sinking three-pointers look so easy. He made it look like an art.

And for someone who so elegantly stomped on their hopes and dreams of advancing to the championships, Takao, as immature and childish as he was, harboured a bitterness against him and used him as an incentive to become stronger even after he retired.

Even when he became Takao's teammate instead of rival, the initial hint of dislike (or wariness?) hadn't completely disappeared. He was wilful and disregarded the opinions of others, knowing what he believed to be true and infallible. Takao was still friendly towards him but he expected not to get along with Midorima, because he was too inflexible and Takao was someone who went with the flow.

But then he found out how hard Midorima worked. He was already a genius, yet he put in much more effort than anyone else. Takao had to hand it off to him. It was rare to see such dedication. He came to respect that commitment, and thought that if he was going to make him recognize him, he was going to have to start putting in extra effort too.

As he practised with him and watched him sink three-pointer after three-pointer, still not showing any signs of stopping and still acknowledging that he had a long way to go, Takao found it impossible to hate him. How could he, when Midorima was silently and diligently improving his skills? Sure, he did it for himself more than he did it for the team, but Takao knew what it felt like to work hard towards a goal. He did that when he promised to get revenge against the Generation of Miracles. He figured Midorima had a goal too.

Time spent with Midorima meant that Takao could learn more about him. It wasn't even intentional, it's just that with his personality and being a fellow first-year, he was appointed the one to babysit their wilful ace. And because they were in the same class, it was natural to hang out with him.

He learnt more about his lucky item obsession (it was akin to a religion), and about his likes and dislikes. He also learnt that Midorima Shintarou was a huge tsundere and he derived great pleasure from teasing him. He was eccentric, but amusing at the same time. Blunt, but always had a point. Stoic, but easily flustered (if you know which buttons to press, and Takao knows that well). Stubborn, but endearing. Reserved, but secretly thoughtful.

And in time, Takao realized that he had come to like him.

When he admitted it to himself, he remembers feeling flustered. Because Midorima was a troublesome person to like, and Takao had a feeling nothing good will come out of liking someone like Midorima. It was also because he had never liked a guy before.

Feeling pragmatic, Takao resolved to stop liking him before it can get out of control by finding reasons not to. He used Midorima's weird habits as an excuse.

It's odd for someone to be so religious about something as uncertain and made-up as horoscope fortunes. And what's up with that speech quirk? And the rear car ritual they have? When will it stop? Midorima Shintarou is a 195 cm-ball of oddities. Takao tells himself that these weird habits are supposed to be off-putting and he should probably keep his distance. He tries to tell himself that nothing good will come out of liking someone who's so weird.

He fails spectacularly.

Takao doesn't just look past these eccentricities, he even finds them endearing. He was always an understanding guy, but he didn't expect himself to be so lenient.

It's when he thinks, "Shin-chan won't be Shin-chan if he didn't have these weird habits, and I wouldn't have liked him," that he finally resigns to it. It's a reluctant resignation, the kind that makes him say, "Fine, I'll deal with it. For now," because Takao isn't banking on harbouring these bothersome feelings for his partner forever. Sooner or later, these feelings will pass, and he can go on his merry way just like before. Right?

Wrong.

He waits for the infatuation to die out but it grows stronger instead. What did he expect, when he was always hanging around him and discovering more about him? He had all this useless information about Midorima, like the fact that he's hopeless at cooking, his favourite number is seven and he tapes his fingers from thumb to pinky, that he didn't know what to do with, just knew that he wanted to know more.

He waits for someone, a cute girl with a positive attitude maybe, to come waltzing his way so that he'll tear his eyes away from Midorima and invest his efforts in someone whom he can have a conventional, run-of-the-mill future with. But that person never arrives. And even if she did, Takao wouldn't have noticed.

If he couldn't get rid of these emotions on his own, then he'll let Midorima do the job for him. He waits for Midorima to finally cross a line, say something unforgiving or push him away, but it never comes as well. Takao doesn't know if it's because he gives Midorima a lot of leeway or because Midorima never goes too far. But it doesn't even matter, because these persistent feelings were not going away.

He's beginning to think it's not a simple infatuation and that he's falling in love with Midorima Shintarou.

It's miserable, when he looks at Midorima like he's his world, and he only stares back in confusion. But it also brings him happiness, when he greets Midorima at his house as he pedals the rear car up, and especially when he catches those rare smiles he makes. Midorima makes him feel a lot of things, and Takao wants to give them up. Yet, he finds himself holding on to them dearly.

Eventually, resignation evolves into acceptance.

Life's too short to suppress your budding emotions for your best friend after all. Once Takao accepts it and lets go, it becomes easy to fall harder for him. He falls for the sound of his voice, the crease in his eyebrows, the quirk in his lips. It spirals out of control and leaves him completely breathless and exhilarated.

After all, he had never felt anything for anyone the way he felt for Midorima.

And that's the sad part.

He feels _so much_ that it's as if he's going to explode. It makes him want to confess his love from the rooftops, but the rational part of him tells him 'no'. Because you'll only end up hurt with a one-sided love.

So Takao gives himself three years.

Three years to love him without inhibitions.

Three years until they graduate from high school, until they stop playing basketball together, until they enrol in different colleges and go their separate ways.

Three years until fate sets them on diverging paths, just like he expected.

Takao would be surprised to know that fate has different plans.

End

 **Notes:** Even though it ended like that, we all know they end up together eventually. I read in a beautiful fic, The Wise Man's Guide to Falling in Love with Your Best Friend (by Mel_S_Bancroft), that Takao isn't really falling in love with Midorima, he's settling in love. And I found that very apt. But for the sake of conventional phrases, I stuck with falling. It's short, but I'm actually really proud of this piece.


	18. Hang On or Hang Up

**Title:** Hang On or Hang Up

 **Summary:** Takao distracts a studious Midorima with his incessant chattering on the phone, so Midorima gives Takao a taste of his own medicine.

 **Warning:** Blowjob

Midorima releases a sharp breath in frustration as he gives up poring over the verbose lines of text in front of him. Concentration is a slippery thing when his roommate's voice is punctuating his train of thought every minute. He tries again at wrapping his mind around the functions of the frontal lobe but Takao's voice is distracting and it travels. Despite being cooped up in his room, Midorima can still hear his conversation with Kasamatsu on the phone.

What's up with the recent phone calls to and from the Kaijou ex-captain anyway? He knows they play on the same recreational team from time to time, but how did they end up so chummy with each other? It's not like he was jealous…that's beside the point. Shouldn't Kasamatsu be busy with college and whatnot? If he was so free, he should go bother Kise or something, not Takao, and by extension, him.

Just as he was about to get back to his books, a loud guffaw erupts from the living room, completely shattering his concentration and patience. The whole point of banning Takao from their room was to establish a conducive studying environment but laughing loudly like an idiot was defeating that purpose. Midorima pushes himself of his comfy chair and marches out of the room to make known his disapproval.

He strides over to Takao, who was resting against the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table. Takao's habit of using furniture as a feet-supporter was one of his living habits that made Midorima's vein pop. He marches over to the chatterbox and looms over him. Takao glances up to his partner in slight confusion but otherwise gives his attention to the person on the other side of the conversation.

Annoyed, Midorima kicks at Takao legs. Takao knits his eyebrows at Midorima, then realizes that his partner was putting on his angry-face. Realizing his supposed mistake, Takao removes his feet off the coffee table and mouths a 'sorry' to Midorima, before pressing the phone to his ear again.

Displeasure not the slightest bit eased, Midorima kicks at Takao's legs again, earning him another questioning look. Takao mouths a 'what?' when Midorima continues to stare him down.

"You're too loud," the med student answers sternly, disregarding whether or not Kasamatsu can hear him on the line.

"Okay, okay," Takao replies with his hand up in apparent acquiescence.

Not completely appeased but knowing that Takao won't be getting off the phone any time soon, Midorima decides to leave it at that and returns to his room in a huff.

He's five steps away when another howl of laughter assaults his ears. Midorima turns on his heels and glares incredulously at Takao. Seriously? It took him what, ten seconds, to renegade on his promise. And he doesn't even seem to realize it.

Midorima's this close to snatching Takao's phone and hurling it across the room but he prided himself on being a civilized man so there's no way he's going to do that. Still, it doesn't mean Takao could get away with this without being taught a lesson on being a considerate roommate in some way. And what's more effective than giving the offender a taste of his own medicine?

If he wanted to be distracting, Midorima can play that game just as well.

A wicked idea forms in Midorima's head and he strolls over to Takao in smug determination. He towers over Takao again, but this time with a different purpose. His point guard looks up at him, confusion evident in his eyes but he offers no explanation whatsoever. Without a word, Midorima bends over and settles his palms on Takao's knees. He makes sure to look straight into his silver blue eyes before parting his knees and kneeling in between them.

It makes Takao jerk up, shock registering on his previously jovial features. His eyebrows are furrowed and he gives Midorima a 'what is going on' look. In return, the green-haired man offers him a pointed look with a slight tilt of his head. He decides on the spot that he's going to take his time.

Midorima pushes himself off Takao's knees to stretch his back to its full height, green eyes meeting silver blue ones in an unexpected challenge. His hands travel up Takao's thighs excruciatingly slowly and pauses at the waistband of his sweatpants. He notices Takao swallow and smiles inwardly before hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling it down in one swift motion, along with his underwear.

Takao doesn't know what the hell is going on but he finds himself lifting his bottom off the couch so that Midorima can strip him. What the hell? Midorima was stripping him. While he's in the middle of a phone conversation. Snapping back to his senses, Takao uses his free hand to stop Midorima from pulling his sweatpants and underwear down to his ankles.

Mildly aware of Kasamatsu talking in the background, Takao covers his phone and asks sharply, "Shin-chan, what are you doing?"

Midorima meets his gaze with nonchalance and answers flippantly, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Takao can't reign in the scandalized expression at Midorima's sudden boldness.

"Now?" he whispers.

"Yes. Now."

"I'm on the phone!"

"Then hang up."

There's a dare evident in that voice and those emerald eyes and while Takao's caught off-guard by the suddenness of this, he's starting to consider taking him up on that challenge. In the background, he can hear Kasamatsu's wondering voice.

" _Takao? Oi Takao, are you still there?"_

Realizing he left Kasamatsu hanging, Takao brings the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah I'm still here," he replies, staring back at Midorima and raising his eyebrows to convey that he'll gladly take him on. "Sorry, you were saying?"

Midorima knew Takao wouldn't back down from this little distraction, but he had a feeling he'll buckle under his deliberate ministrations. He resumes his mission and removes Takao's sweatpants and underwear, leaving him half-naked on the couch. He sees that Takao is already excited.

He settles his hands on Takao's thighs and hovers his parted lips over the tip of his erection. He breathes out slowly, making sure Takao can feel the hot air blowing across his hardening member. Sure enough, when he glances up at him through his glasses, Takao is licking his lips. Midorima starts by teasing his partner. He flicks his tongue out and swipes at the tip, then swirls his tongue around, before putting pressure on the slit. He hears Takao cough and attempt to avoid sounding heady but Midorima honestly thinks it's a sorry attempt.

The conversation goes on in the background and Midorima pays it little attention. He devotes his concentration to the task at hand and goes for raising the level of difficulty. His lips join his tongue on Takao's dick, closing it around the top and sucking. Takao releases a sharp breath which Midorima ignores. He goes down further, taking Takao deeper and closer to the edge.

He keeps a steady rhythm, bobbing his head between Takao's thighs, coating his dick with saliva before releasing it with an obscene 'pop'. In the next heartbeat, Midorima licks a wet strip from base to tip, and takes it into his warm mouth again. Except this time, he goes a little faster and sucks a little harder, just enough to coax a moan out of Takao, who widens his eyes and slaps a hand to his mouth.

" _What was that?"_ came Kasamatsu's voice.

"Uh, nothing!" Takao hastily replies. "So you were saying something about Imayoshi-san's fan club?"

Midorima allows a smirk to grace his lips and as he continues to wear Takao down, he can taste the pre-cum on his tongue. With a goal to work towards, Midorima flicks, swirls, and takes Takao in as far as he can go. When he feels the tip nudging against the back of his throat, he decides to try something new.

He shifts closer to the couch and spreads Takao's legs further apart. Midorima wraps his lips around the erection and drags them down until he can feel Takao against the back of his throat again. Then, he swallows, and he knows Takao can feel his throat contracting around his dick because it rips a gasp out of him and Midorima winces a little when Takao's nails dig into his scalp.

" _Takao? Are you okay?"_

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he answers shakily, hand still in Midorima's hair. "Just stubbed my toe haha…"

Midorima was aware how close Takao was to losing it, so he makes sure to bring him over the edge.

" _Okay…you've been sounding a little breathless for the past minute."_

"Have I? Haha…I think it must be the—"

With great timing, Midorima swallows again, and feels Takao slide along with the movement of his throat.

Takao makes a sound of surprise akin to a choked gasp and says urgently into the phone, "You know what, let me call you back."

He hangs up and throws the phone to the side, grabbing a fistful of Midorima's hair and tugging him up to face him. His pupils are dilated and Midorima wipes the back of his hand across his wet lips. Takao swears he's never seen such a mixture of satisfaction and lewdness on his face before.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Takao questions breathlessly.

"Just," was his succinct answer, full of pride as if he expected this to happen.

"You—" Takao starts then stops, because he doesn't have a good response to that. He takes in a deep breath and sighs. "Fine. You win."

But the sign of defeat disappears from his eyes and in its place, swims giddy desire. Takao cups his hands around Midorima's face and holds his gaze, cock still painfully hard, and murmurs huskily, "Now make me come."

* * *

"Hey Kise?" Kasamatsu calls to the blonde, who was helping himself to a can of soda from his mini fridge, and frowns at his phone.

Kasamatsu continues hesitantly, "I think Takao was getting a blowjob."

Kise spits his soda all over the floor.

End

 **Notes:** I always had a headcanon that Takao and Kasamatsu would be buddies after seeing Team TFS and some fanart of it. By the way, I'm extremely proud of this title *beams*.


	19. Place to Be

**Title:** Place to Be

 **Summary:** Takao stubbornly ignores a burning fever to take his rightful place on the court, which leads to Shuutoku's most capable point guard blacking out in the middle of the game.

 **Notes:** Title is inspired by an artist's work.

Takao wakes up with a splitting headache. His temples are throbbing and his nose is a little blocked. As he rubs his temples, he thinks it's because he ran from the station to his house when it was pouring a couple of days ago. He felt a flu coming but he thought he could fight it off. He did have an impressive immune system after all. Unfortunately, his immune system decided to fail him this time. And the worst part was that he had a match today.

It was one of the qualifiers for Inter High and he was confident they would win it, but Takao didn't like the possibility of having to sit out on any match. He wanted to play with Midorima. He wanted to be the one who sent passes that Midorima would turn into a three-pointer. He wanted to be on the court with his ace. It was his rightful place after all.

Groaning, Takao sits up and wills the headache away. It's not very effective. He'll just pop a couple of aspirins later. For now, he drags his feet towards the bathroom, intent on participating in the match even if he was a little under the weather.

* * *

"Takao-kun, would you like a lemon slice?" Ootsubo Tae, Shuutoku's new manager, asks in a sweet voice.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

On any other occasion, Takao would gladly accept a lemon slice. But today, he really didn't feel like chewing on a piece of sour fruit. He was feeling like shit. Which is weird, he thinks as he laces up his shoes, he took his medicine in the morning. But not only did the headache persist, he feels his neck burning up.

"Are you alright?" Tae asks concernedly. "You look a little pale."

"I'm okay," he lies. "Don't worry about me."

He flashes her a grin for good measure, worried that if he showed any signs of discomfort, she might advise him not to play. Then everyone will be all up in his face, telling him to sit out for this one. As if he'll be a bench-warmer when his ace was ruling the court without his partner.

"Go offer them to Miyaji-san," Takao urges, trying to avoid any more fussing over. Ootsubo Tae could be very adamant when she put her mind to it. "He looks like he could use some."

"Okay," she relents. "Don't overexert yourself."

"You got it, manager!"

She gives him a cautious look and Takao waits until she's making her way to their captain before letting the smile fall off his face. Even keeping up a chirpy attitude was tiring. He hoped to God he could last till the next match.

"Let's get going guys!" Miyaji Yuya calls and the players stride out of the locker room in anticipated excitement.

Takao hastily digs into his locker for a couple of Panadol pills just in case. He pops them into his mouth and washes them down with water.

"Takao, are you coming?" Midorima asks.

The point guard swallows and dumps the packet back into the locker. "Yup, coming!"

Takao starts to sweat during warm-ups, and it wasn't even tedious. He's missing more baskets than he would like and he hopes the coach doesn't pick up on it. When he returns to the benches, it's not the coach who approaches him about missing baskets, it's his partner.

"Takao, are you okay?" Midorima asks with a frown when he joins him at the benches. "I noticed you were missing your shots."

"Ah…" Takao starts, wondering worriedly if Midorima was showing his disapproval. Damn it, he didn't stubbornly ignore this worsening fever to play with his ace, only to have his ace disappointed in his pre-game performance.

"I was just distracted," Takao covers. "There was a really cute girl in the stands you know?"

Midorima's frown deepens at that and he resists the urge to roll his eyes at his shadow.

"I'm kidding!" Takao jokes. "You don't have to worry Shin-chan, I won't let you down during the game."

"That's not—"

"Come on, we have to bow," Takao says and jogs over to the centre line.

During the first quarter, Takao feels his whole body burning up. Damn Panadol, they shouldn't even advertise themselves as the best reliever if they were this ineffective. Takao tries to avoid dribbling the ball for too long because when he does, he finds himself swaying on his feet after he passes it to the next player. His field of vision is also considerably reduced. He can't see the whole court like he usually does, so he passes to the nearest players and isn't able to makes as many steals.

But fortunately, Takao's still standing upright by the end of the first quarter. He walks shakily back to the benches during the break and throws the towel over his head, so no one can see how much discomfort he was in. His lips are dry and his skin feels hot. And even though Shuutoku was far ahead, Takao refused to stop playing. He refused to sit and watch.

He bites down on his lips, hard enough so that it's red and swollen to bring the colour back, but not enough to draw blood. When the second quarter starts and they return to the court, Takao meets Midorima's eyes.

"Takao?"

"Watch out for my passes Shin-chan," Takao says, and it sounds weaker than he imagined.

Takao finally feels the effect of overexerting himself when he barely registers the game around him. The ball moves too fast, the players are too quick and his vision blurs. He's mildly aware of the opposing team scoring and before he knows it, they're running back on the attack.

Shit, he should move too. But his feet are like lead, and the world feels like it's spinning a little too fast.

"Takao!"

He hears his name being called and he looks up to see Miyaji giving him a long pass. It's a little towards the left but he can easily catch it if he just stretches his arm out and when he pivots on his foot, the game can continue.

But he stands frozen on court. He doesn't stretch his arm out and he doesn't pivot on his foot. He only feels the wind against his cheek when the ball flies past him and bounces off the court. He barely hears Midorima call his name when his vision fades to black and his head hits the floor.

"Takao!" Midorima shouts as the whistle blows.

"Shit!" Miyaji curses.

Midorima rushes over to Takao's side and turns him on his back. His breath catches in his throat when he sees how pale the point guard is, and notices how his skin sears.

"He's burning…"

"Someone get the stretcher!" Miyaji orders.

Shuutoku's shooting guard props Takao up with his arm and presses a palm against his forehead. He curses under his breath, admonishing himself for not calling Takao's bluff and noticing his fever earlier. He doesn't even realize that their teammates and the opposing team are crowding around the both of them until Kimura tells everyone to give Takao some space.

The stretcher arrives and Midorima doesn't give the medics the chance to touch Takao. He takes it upon himself to lift Takao onto the stretcher and follows the medics as they carry him off the court. Midorima's about to walk off the court when Coach Nakatani holds him back by the shoulder.

"Midorima, I know you're worried. But you're needed on the court. Takao will be fine."

Coach Nakatani's voice brings him back to his senses and he suddenly realizes how quiet the stadium became. He can hear whispers in the crowd and feel the stares on his back. Ignoring the unwanted attention, Midorima glances at Takao one last time as he's carried away and sighs. He nods solemnly and returns to the court.

"Ootsubo, accompany Takao," the coach instructs and she hurries off to the infirmary.

* * *

When Takao wakes up again, the splitting headache is gone but he still feels like shit. He cracks his eyes open and blinks at the dim light. The bed feels unfamiliar and hard and he finds himself in a t-shirt instead of his jersey.

"Hey."

Takao turns at the sound of that deep voice and sees Midorima sitting at his bedside, a look of worry settling on his features. He suddenly remembers how he obstinately ignored the pain and discomfort until it was no longer bearable. And how he blacked out in the middle of a game in front of hundreds of people.

"The game…"

"It's over, we won," Midorima answers, cringing at Takao's hoarse voice. He turns to the bedside table and pours him a glass of water, which Takao gladly accepts.

"Thanks," he says after taking care of his parched throat. "How long was I out?"

"About half an hour. The game just ended."

"Oh…"

Midorima catches the hint of disappointment in Takao's voice and he stares at him in disbelief.

"You can't possibly think you'd get back in the game right?"

Takao doesn't answer, but looks away sheepishly.

"You were burning up," Midorima points out. "You shouldn't even have played in the first place."

When Takao remains silent, Midorima continues, voice chiding but gentle, "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to play," Takao answers stubbornly.

"Even in this condition?"

"Yes, I didn't want to be a bench-warmer."

"You're not a bench-warmer. Everyone would understand if you sit out for one game because you're feeling unwell."

"That's not it," Takao shakes his head. "I wanted to play with you."

Midorima's eyes widen at the confession and sighs, because only Takao could make him feel frustrated and endeared at the same time.

"Idiot. We have so many more chances to play together. But because you're so stubborn and landed yourself in the infirmary, you might be made to sit out on the next few games."

"What!" Takao exclaims in horror, voice cracking at the syllable. "I can't let that happen! Coach won't take me out right?! He can't!"

"Then hurry up and get better," Midorima urges.

Takao sniffles and nods weakly, secretly glad that his light wasn't reigning in his affection today.

"Are you feeling better? I could get the nurses to check you out and then we can head back."

"Yeah, I can go," Takao replies. "I just want a good sleep in my own bed."

Midorima nods. "I brought your uniform. They're by the bed."

"Thanks," Takao says when he spots the round-collared shirt and Shuutoku's orange jacket. "Hey Shin-chan, did you help me change just now?"

"No you idiot," Midorima snaps when he meets Takao's teasing smirk. "The nurses did. I was in the middle of a game remember?"

"I was out like a light remember?" was Takao's snarky comeback, to which Midorima huffs and leaves to call the nurse.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back Shin-chan," Takao says when they arrive at his house by the evening. "I'll see you on Monday."

Midorima ignores Takao and takes his shoes off at the entranceway, muttering a 'Sorry for intruding'.

"Eh, Shin-chan? You're not going home?"

"No, I'm staying."

"You don't have to!"

"I want to," he murmurs.

Takao wants to refuse, but he can't possibly chase away the surprisingly affectionate tsundere from his home when he's standing there with such an earnest expression on his face. Besides, it'll be good to have someone in the house when he's sick. His parents are away in Okinawa to celebrate their wedding anniversary and his sister took the chance to stay at a friend's place. And since tomorrow is a Saturday, Midorima won't need to worry about needing an extra set of uniform.

"Okay," Takao concedes. "But don't expect me to be a good host!"

"I would never," Midorima says dryly.

When Takao's all washed up and ready for bed after taking his medicine, he crawls into his comfy bed and snuggles into the pillow. Not long after, he feels the bed dip and Midorima joins him under the covers. He shifts closer to Takao and although the point guard would love to be cuddled to sleep, he did have the decency not to pass his illness to Midorima.

So he presses his palms against his chest and says sleepily, "Shin-chan, don't come too near me. I don't want to pass it to you."

"You won't, I don't get sick easily."

Takao chuckles lightly. "You will if I'm all up in your face like this."

"Then turn around," Midorima tells him.

"Huh?"

The drowsiness from the medicine was beginning to take effect and Takao can feel sleep consuming him. He lazily allows Midorima to turn him on his other side, and closes his eyes when his back rests against Midorima's chest.

"Sleep well," Midorima whispers and presses a kiss to the back of Takao's head.

He is greeted by the sound of Takao breathing through his mouth as he too, falls asleep.

End

 **Notes:** Spooning! It wasn't planned when I was drafting this chapter, but I'm glad I thought of it.


	20. Nocturne in E Flat Major, Op 9, No 2

**Title:** Nocturne in E Flat Major, Op. 9, No. 2

 **Summary:** Midorima plays the piano for Takao.

 **Notes:** When I was writing this, I was watching Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, so that served as a motivation. And I strongly encourage you guys to listen to Chopin's Nocturne in E Flat Major, Op. 9, No. 2 while reading this chapter! It really builds the mood, trust me! And do take your time in reading, don't rush through it. It's worth it! Alternatively, you can also listen to the Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso OST while reading. Enjoy!

Takao follows Midorima through his luxurious and pristine home as they make their way to his room upstairs. He passes the piano by and lets his gaze linger on the elegant instrument. Takao doesn't think twice before reaching out and pulling on the sleeve of Midorima's uniform.

"Hey Shin-chan," he calls and meets Midorima's questioning gaze before jerking his head to the piano. "Play for me?"

"We have homework," he says, reminding Takao of why they came to his house in the first place.

"It's English grammar, you know I can finish it within an hour," Takao points out. "I can help you with it too."

Midorima contemplates on it but doesn't accede yet.

"Please?"

If Midorima really made finishing their homework a top priority, it was a mistake to look into Takao's insistent eyes. He sighs and allows Takao to win this time.

"Fine," he concedes and heads to the piano.

"Yay!"

Midorima takes his seat in front of the piano and Takao joins him on the chair, back facing the black and white keys and legs stretched out in front of him.

"What do you want me to play?" he asks.

"Anything!" Takao answers excitedly. "I just want to hear it. Shin-chan's piano."

Midorima turns back to the piano, ponders for a while, then settles his fingers over the keys. He starts the piece slowly, and picks up the rhythm, melding each melody to create a familiar tune. His fingers move gracefully across the keys, and soon he finds himself carried by the music.

Takao sways with the melody, nodding his head when Midorima plays the staccato. He recognizes this piece. It's from a famous English song, Close to You. He's only ever heard The Carpenters' version and even for someone who appreciates rock music more, Takao likes the soothing music interspersed with more upbeat segments.

Midorima finishes the piece by playing each note of the final chord separately, drawing out the last note, and Takao thinks it ended too soon. As if he had finished a recital, Midorima lifts his hands off the keys elegantly and places them on his lap.

Takao presses his palms against the seat and grins at Midorima.

"That was beautiful," he praises sincerely. "I didn't know you play pieces for English songs."

"I happen to like this one," Midorima answers vaguely.

"It's nice," Takao says with a smile. "I don't get to hear you play often and it's as I thought, your piano always makes me feel so…calm. It's like a quiet happiness you know?"

Midorima looks away in embarrassment. "What are you even saying…"

"Ahh…" Takao sighs. "I wish I could play like Shin-chan. It must feel really good to finish playing a piece perfectly right?"

The shooting guard doesn't offer any comment, just looks down at Takao's hands before an idea pops into his head.

"You can too."

"Huh?" Takao asks curiously. "How?"

"Come here," Midorima tells him. "Stand behind me."

Quizzically, Takao stands up and positions himself behind Midorima. The basketball ace takes both of Takao's hands from his sides and places them over the piano keys so that they hovered above black and white. Satisfied, Midorima rests his fingers on the first notes of the piece he intends to play.

"Put your hands on mine."

Oh, Takao realizes what he's trying to do and a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. Who knew Midorima could be so romantic? Takao follows his instructions and settles his fingers over Midorima's long ones, his palms resting comfortably on the back of Midorima's hands with his arms circling him. Takao moves in a little closer, until he bumps against the pianist's shoulder blades.

His hold is light, so that when Midorima starts to play, his fingers travel across the keys as if Takao's hands felt like feathers on his. The rhythm is slow and within the first bar, Takao instantly recognizes it as Kimi wo Nosete, the theme song from one of Miyazaki Hayao's movies. He feels his fingers dip with the movement of Midorima's and they move across the piano keys as if it was he who was playing the piece, as if he was the one who created such beautiful sounds.

His partner's hands are warm under his as they guide Takao through the symphony. He can smell Midorima's hair from where he stood and he bends a little more to bring his face closer to the shell of his ear. The music emanating from Midorima's nimble fingers is captivating, and Takao finds it endearing that Midorima let him pretend that he was the source of it.

When the piece ends, their hands lay gently on the keys and Takao waits for the last note to fade away before pressing a kiss to the side of Midorima's mouth, startling him slightly. He trails his fingers down his partner's hand, and up his arm, leaving a lingering touch on his skin.

"You're so amazing," he says softly and takes his seat beside Midorima.

"What are you talking about? You played that," he teases.

Takao chuckles. Shin-chan was full of surprises today.

Wordlessly, he takes Midorima's hand in his and rubs his thumb in soothing circles over his skin. He flips his hand over and lifts it up, pressing the pads of his fingers against Midorima's untaped ones, and slowly flattens his palm on his.

"Your hands are big," Takao points out, as their opened hands are pressed together and Midorima's fingers stick out above Takao's.

"You have pianists' fingers," the point guard continues, cradling Midorima's hand in his once more.

He traces the digits one by one and Midorima feels goosebumps appearing on his arms at Takao's gentle touches.

"Long…and slender."

He brings Midorima's hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles, grinning when the shooting guard flushes red.

"Very beautiful."

Takao continues cradling Midorima's hand, and takes his left one too. He places each hand in his open palms and rubs small circles on the inside of Midorima's hands.

"A pianist," Takao starts and lifts his partner's right hand.

"And a genius at basketball," he finishes, lifting Midorima's taped left hand. "Your hands are made for great things."

Midorima stares at his hands pensively. He surprises even himself when he says, "My hands are made to receive your passes."

Takao blinks at him, eyes wide with pleasant surprise. Then, he laughs. Not the loud guffaws he usually makes, but the light, mirthful one that only Midorima draws out and he thinks, Takao's laughter is more beautiful than any music he makes.

"Yes, they are," Takao agrees, heart welling with pride.

"But in all seriousness Shin-chan," he adds. "Why didn't you choose the piano over basketball? You could be performing in recitals and winning competitions, I'm sure of it."

That could be true, but Midorima is more sure of the happiness that comes from playing in Shuutoku, with Takao by his side.

He knits his eyebrows in concentration. He never really thought about it. He didn't choose basketball per se, it just made sense when he found out he was good at it and when he played as a team back in the early days of Teikou. Piano was just a respite. Besides, he preferred the familiar friction of rubber against his fingers over the smooth keys of the piano.

He's glad he chose basketball, because it gave him a team who relied on him, and with whom he can rely on. With piano, it was just him and his music.

"No particular reason," Midorima finally answers. "I just like basketball more."

"Well I'm glad you chose basketball."

Midorima looks at Takao's smile and says, "Me too."

"Play once more for me?"

"Last one," he says and Takao nods.

Midorima returns his attention to the piano and knows what piece he's going to play before his fingers touch the keys. Once more, the music fills the room as Midorima's fingers bring melody after melody to life. This time, it's a classical piece. Takao basks in the familiarity of the symphony. He thinks he's heard it before, but he doesn't know where.

Takao closes his eyes and lets the sonorous notes fill his ears. He feels an inexplicable pride that his partner's talents range from a gruelling sport like basketball to the sophistication of piano-playing. When the piece is about to end, Takao opens his eyes and watches Midorima. Like his shooting form, Takao thinks the way he plays the piano is just as captivating.

The piece ends without a rush, and Midorima faces Takao when the last note hangs in the air between them.

"It sounds familiar," Takao says softly, as if he's afraid his voice might chase the echoes away.

"I've played it for you before," he tells him.

"You did?"

Midorima nods. "In the music preparation room. When my lucky item was a grand piano."

"Oh! I remember," Takao says as his eyes light up. "You also played the piano version of a song from my favourite band."

"I did," he admits as he remembers Takao leaning against the grand piano, watching him and teasing him.

"What is this one called?" Takao whispers, leaning in so that their noses were almost touching.

"Nocturne in E Flat Major, Opus 9, Number 2," Midorima whispers back, the words disappearing into Takao's mouth when they seal their lips and just as how Midorima puts his soul into playing the piece, Takao pours his soul into the kiss.

End

 **Notes:** I didn't make the last part up. Midorima did play this piece for Takao in the drama CD, Season 3, Volume 3, Special CD featuring Midorima Shintarou. Go have a listen, it warms my MidoTaka heart.


	21. You Gotta Earn It

**Title:** You Gotta Earn It

 **Summary:** Takao makes Shin-chan fight for what he wants.

 **Warnings:** (Sexy) Cross-dressing?

 **Notes:** Happy birthday Takao! I wish I could have made a graphic to post on tumblr as well but alas...working life is not letting me off. Hope you guys will enjoy this fic on our precious boy's birthday!

Midorima Shintarou drums his taped fingers on the rear car, patience running thin because Takao is supposed to be here _fifteen minutes ago_ and he has strict principles about punctuality. What's the point of leaving early when he's just going to wait after that? He's seriously contemplating leaving Takao behind and going home by himself (not with the rear car of course), until the offender shows up, strolling towards him without a hint of remorse.

The moment Takao is within earshot, Midorima brusquely says, "What took you so long?"

"Relax Shin-chan," Takao replies flippantly. "I was just catching up with my middle school friend. We were in the basketball club in middle school together. He made it into the first-string you know?"

Honestly, Midorima didn't give two hoots about that. Their match was over, they won by a landslide (it was only the qualifiers after all), and it was time to head back. They were supposed to get their rear car together after the game since Midorima disliked having to bump shoulders with the crowds pouring out of Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, but when Takao spotted his middle school friend and told Midorima he would catch up, the latter didn't know they'd be taking so long.

"That's good to know," Midorima says sarcastically. "Can we go?"

"Yeah, sure," Takao sighs, wondering what's gotten Midorima's panties in a bunch and throws his fist up for an obligatory round of janken.

However, the wilful ace ignores the invitation for a game and hops into the rear car, huffing defiantly.

"You're pedalling," he says with finality. "That's for making me wait."

Takao gapes at Midorima's bratty logic. What a thing to say to someone who declined the team's invitation for dinner just so he can cart his princess back home! But what Midorima lacked, Takao had an abundance of, case in point, patience. So he squares his shoulders and dumps his sports bag into the back before swinging his leg over the bicycle seat, grumbling under his breath.

He loves Shin-chan, but Takao's starting to think he's going to need a support group for dating a member of the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

Takao hums a tune to himself as he bends over and picks the basketballs off the floor. He tries to carry more than three at a time just to see if he could do it. The answer is no, because his arms are not long enough. Even though the qualifying matches are almost completed, he and Midorima still diligently stay for extra practice. It's more like Midorima stays for extra practice while Takao accompanies him so they can spend more quality time and go home together. Usually, he throws in a few minutes of dribbling exercises.

Takao's dutifully picking up the basketballs and depositing them into the cage where they belong, lest the captain calls them out on being irresponsible seniors and gives him an earful, since Midorima seemed to get away with everything.

The work is half done when Takao looks over to his partner, who's standing by the benches with a towel draped across his broad shoulders, cell phone in one hand and a bottle in another. He looks pretty adorable squinting at his phone and frowning at it. Takao presumes it's the ongoing chat he has with the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

Apparently, it was started by Kuroko, who created a group chat and added each player under the reason that they should keep in contact with each other. That they did, because Midorima's been more attentive to his phone lately. From the peeks Takao gets with his Hawk Eyes, it's mostly about Kuroko being lowkey savage, Kise showcasing his talent for spelling errors, Aomine sending memes, Akashi being Akashi, Murasakibara with his occasional replies, and Midorima being disappointed in himself for associating with these people. It's entertaining.

And now, Midorima was typing something with his free hand.

Hey, he's typing. Which means he's replying. Which also means he's free and shirking his responsibilities while Takao is here, cleaning up for him.

"Shin-chan, why am I picking up all the basketballs when you're the one who shot them?" he questions pointedly.

"I'm busy," Midorima replies absentmindedly, fingers flying over the keypad.

"Entertaining Aomine's latest memes hardly counts as busy."

Midorima looks up and notices Takao's raised brows before surveying the court and determining that the work is almost complete.

"You're almost done. Just help me with the rest," he states and continues typing his long message.

"What am I, your servant?"

"Yes," Midorima answers without missing a beat.

Takao waits for him to realize what he said and perhaps tell him that he misheard or is joking, but it seems that Midorima believed Takao is indeed his personal servant.

"Seriously?" Takao asks ludicrously and shakes his head at Shin-chan's blatant exploitation of his kindness and overall presence.

When Midorima doesn't pay him any heed, he exclaims, "I'm not your servant!" and throws the basketball at him. "And that was a rhetorical question!"

The green-haired giant dodges the basketball in time and glares at Takao, "What!"

"You're mean," Takao says simply, jabbing an accusing finger in his direction. "Very mean."

Midorima doesn't seem to think that he's doing anything wrong so Takao decides to teach him a thing or two about not taking other people's (specifically your boyfriend's) kindness for granted.

"From today onwards, you are hereby stripped of the privilege of hanging out with me," Takao announces with a fake-judge voice. "Also means you are denied of my company, until you know how to appreciate my presence!"

"Takao seriously?"

"I'm not kidding Shin-chan," he challenges, then says in a sing-song voice. If you want my company, you're going to have to earn it."

* * *

True to his word, Takao avoids Midorima like the plague and the shooting guard doesn't last 3 days until he's fed up with Takao ignoring him with a flick of his head, nose pointed up. It's so weird having to do everything by himself and Takao's absence was like the lack of a fireplace on a cold winter's night. Lack of a blanket too. And a cup of cocoa while we're at it.

So yes, Takao's presence is an essential part of his everyday life, a privilege that he seemed to have abused. Maybe he had been a little too straightforward about the servant issue, but it's not like he meant it. He was just not thinking properly. Surely Takao knew that right?

Even if he did, he was still dedicated to meting out his punishment and Midorima was starting to experience withdrawal symptoms from the lack of Takao. Every brush of the fingers when Takao turned to pass the class notes along was like a spark of electricity that died the moment it ignited. Every eye contact during practice lit a fire in his belly. And every lunch break without him was lonely, oh so lonely.

Deciding that this cannot go on (he doesn't want to keep jerking off to thoughts about the point guard after all), Midorima turns to the people he thought he could rely on. It's a school night when he opens up the chat group and types out his message.

 _Group Chat: when we're not trying to one up each other_

 **Midorima:** How do you get someone to hang out with you?

 **Aomine:** you want someone to hang out with you? that's new.

 **Kise:** midorimacchi! u're making new frends?!

 **Midorima:** It's not a new friend*. It's Takao.

 **Kuroko:** Why do you need Takao-kun to hang out with you when he already does it against his better judgment?

 **Kise:** #roasted

 **Aomine:** sick burn delivered by tetsu at 8:33 pm

 **Midorima:** You know I really didn't want to come to you guys for help but because you're the cause of all this, you have to help me.

 **Midorima:** Without all the sass.

 **Kise:** whhhaaatt? what did we even do?

 **Aomine:** cause of all of what?

 **Murasakibara:** mido-chin, I think you mean the rest, I'm all the way in akita.

 **Murasakibara:** how can I cause you problems?

 **Kuroko:** Midorima-kun, maybe you should tell us what the problem is, so we can help you solve your relationship woes again.

 **Midorima:** damn you kuroko

 **Midorima:** And all of you are involved, because it was this chat that got me into trouble.

 **Akashi:** Now everyone, let Midorima tell us his problem. What happened with Takao?

 **Midorima:** …

 **Midorima:** I called Takao my servant.

 **Aomine:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Kise:** omggg midorimacchi! that's so mean!

 **Murasakibara:** uh oh

 **Akashi:** Isn't he?

 **Kise:** omg akashicchi

 **Akashi:** I'm kidding.

 **Aomine:** omg

 **Kuroko:** Midorima-kun, you have a talent.

 **Midorima:** Are you all quite finished?

 **Aomine:** yes

 **Aomine:** no wait

 **Aomine:** HAHAHAHHAHAA

 **Kuroko:** I don't see how this is our fault?

 **Midorima:** …Remember we were talking in this chat 3 days ago?

 **Midorima:** And Aomine was flooding us with frog memes?

 **Aomine:** oh yeah, that was good.

 **Midorima:** I was too busy reading through the messages when Takao asked me "what am I, your servant?" and I replied "yes".

 **Aomine:** good lord

 **Akashi:** Sounds like it was a rhetorical question.

 **Midorima:** I didn't know it was a rhetorical question!

 **Midorima:** And you all distracted me!

 **Midorima:** Take responsibility!

 **Kuroko:** What else did he say?

 **Midorima:** He said "From today onwards, you are hereby stripped of the privilege of hanging out with me. Also means you are denied of my company, until you know how to appreciate my presence!"

 **Aomine:** HAHAHAHHA THIS IS GREAT

 **Midorima:** Can someone remove Aomine from this chat.

 **Kuroko:** No.

 **Kise:** looks like u got urself in a pinch~

 **Murasakibara:** just give him some sweets. works all the time.

 **Midorima:** He is not you, Murasakibara.

 **Kuroko:** Congratulations Midorima-kun, you have outdone yourself this time.

 **Midorima:** Why did I ever think this was a good idea.

 **Akashi:** From what he said, he just wants his presence to be appreciated no?

 **Midorima:** I suppose…

 **Akashi:** Why not be his servant for a change?

 **Midorima:** omg

 **Kuroko:** That is a terrible idea, Akashi-kun.

 **Aomine:** fuck no it's great! DO IT.

 **Kise:** u could go for the butler look midorimacchi! i have costumes u can borrow ;)

 **Murasakibara:** nah, mido-chin is too tsun for this idea to work.

 **Midorima:** I am deleting myself from this chat and none of you are going to add me back.

 _Midorima Shintarou has left the conversation._

 _Midorima Shintarou has been added to the conversation._

 **Midorima:** God damn you all.

 **Kuroko:** Look, what Akashi-kun said the first time is right.

 **Kuroko:** Takao-kun just wants his presence to be appreciated.

 **Kuroko:** So show him that you do.

 **Midorima:** How do you do that?

 **Kuroko:** omg

 **Aomine:** the usual shit you know. chocolates and flowers.

 **Midorima:** He's not Momoi.

 **Aomine:** well damn fuck if I know! idk what he likes!

 **Kise:** that's it! what does takaocchi like?

 **Murasakibara:** yeah, just do the stuff he likes.

Midorima frowns. Takao likes it when he peppers kisses down the back of his neck, because that's where he's the most sensitive. But he doesn't think they're referring to such things. And there's no way he's going to divulge such private information.

 **Akashi:** Can I make some suggestions?

 **Midorima:** Can you not.

 **Akashi:** #rude

 **Akashi:** #horsebackriding #kyotosightseeing #t10coursemeal #museumvisits #suitshopping #minigolf #mansionhunting

 **Midorima:** …

 **Midorima:** Thank you for your input.

 **Akashi:** You're welcome.

 **Murasakibara:** does taka-chin like sweets? there's a new shop opening in tokyo soon~

 **Midorima:** For the last time Murasakibara, he doesn't like sweets the way you're obsessed with it.

 **Murasakibara:** booooo

 **Kuroko:** Ask him what he wants.

 **Kise:** just do everything that he asks! like a butler ;)

 **Midorima:** Why are we back to the servant idea.

 **Aomine:** BDSM

 **Midorima:** You're all useless.

To be fair, they weren't _completely_ useless. Akashi did highlight the point that Takao just wanted to be appreciated and Aomine started the ball rolling on what Takao likes, even though all their ideas were still shit.

With a severe lack of ideas and overall experience in this sort of thing, Midorima was at a loss of what to do. Until his phone vibrates and a private message arrives from Kuroko several minutes after he decided to ignore his friends.

 _Private Chat: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 **Kuroko:** Just show him that you care.

 **Kuroko:** Small acts of kindness and affection. You don't have to be extravagant to tell someone you care about them.

 **Kuroko:** It's the little moments that count.

Midorima blinks at his phone in surprise. Kuroko could be a shady troll, but he was still full of good advice and sometimes, intentions. Somehow, his messages made him feel a little better and more confident that he could end the silent treatment from his infuriating partner. He was glad they were conversing through digital media, he didn't want to sound too grateful after all.

 **Midorima:** I'll keep that in mind.

 **Midorima:** …Thanks.

 **Kuroko:** I expect hourly updates on the progress of fixing your stupid mistake.

 **Kuroko:** Live-tweeting is fine.

 **Midorima:** Goodnight.

* * *

Kuroko's advice turns out to be manageable, because small steps aren't too hard even for a tsundere like Midorima. He finally starts trying to earn back Takao's presence during practice.

It all began when he pissed the captain off and was made to run an indefinite number of laps until the captain was satisfied. Not one to challenge authority despite being not understanding what exactly he did wrong, Midorima sucked it up and started jogging.

He was on his third round when he was joined by a familiar presence. Looking to his side, he's surprised to find Takao running beside him when he was supposedly ignoring him.

"Don't look at me like that," Takao says, avoiding his gaze. "I pissed the captain off too."

A likely story, Midorima thinks but does not say. Secretly glad, he continues with the laps as Takao runs alongside him.

They ran for what seemed like a hundred rounds until a first year comes to tell them they could stop. When Midorima does stop, his legs are shaking and Takao was no different. Except Takao was panting much harder and sporting a nasty blister on the skin above his heel.

"Takao, you got a blister."

The point guard looks down at his foot and sure enough, there's an angry, red blister where his sock was supposed to cover.

"Ah shit, it's these socks," he breathes heavily as he tries to catch his breath. "They keep slipping down. Don't worry about it."

Midorima frowns at it but it's not like he can do anything to will the blister away. What he could do though, was take small steps. So he strides off in the opposite direction, missing the pout Takao makes. Midorima returns with a bottle of sports drink and his favourite oshiruko in a matter of minutes, relieved that Takao was still resting on the benches.

He holds the bottle by its cap and taps it once against Takao's burning cheek, startling him a little.

"It's isotonic," he states lamely.

Takao gazes at him for a while and Midorima catches the glint in his eyes as the raven-haired boy accepts the drink with a "Thanks." He finds a sense of satisfaction swelling in his heart and Midorima admits, small acts of kindness feel pretty good.

When they're heading off after practice, Midorima drags Takao with him out of the court against the latter's protest.

"Where are you taking me?" he questions. "You're not off the hook yet you know."

"Can you just follow me?" Midorima requests, albeit impatiently. "Please?"

Takao stills when the magic word is uttered and allows Midorima to lead him to where their rear car was left for the last 3 days apparently.

"Oh hell no," Takao starts vehemently. "I am not pedalling the rear car!"

"I'm not asking you to."

"And here I thought you were—wait, what?"

"I said, I'm not asking you to pedal," he replies simply and unlocks the padlock on the rear car.

When Takao remains silent, seemingly robbed of his voice because of this miraculous act, Midorima continues, "I figured…since you suck at janken so much and always have to pedal, I'd return the favour. Now get on before I change my mind."

Small steps Midorima, don't make it into miniscule steps.

"Heh, if you insist," Takao smirks and climbs aboard.

When Midorima starts to pedal, it's a little slower than Takao's usual pace. Perhaps it's because of the laps they ran today. Takao smiles at the gestures, because he was honestly losing hope when his tsundere hadn't done anything for 3 days. It's not like he wanted to do this if he had a choice, but a guy's gotta learn.

He's off to a good start, Takao thinks. For now, he enjoys the view of Midorima's broad back rising as he pedals. He wonders if Midorima has ever admired his back when he pedalled before. He certainly hopes so.

Midorima's on a roll when he makes Takao smile to himself in the locker room because of an affectionate gesture. He didn't forget about Takao's blister, which was covered in a Band-Aid for the whole day, and that isn't going to make it heal any faster. So, he deliberately headed to the conbini near his house to buy some cream to treat his blister, leaving the bottle in Takao's locker after practice. He would have done this even without the whole ignoring thing Takao was pulling, but he would have just given it to him personally. Takao was slightly appeased, Midorima knew that, but he was still obstinate about not going too easy on him.

Midorima watches from a discreet position as Takao opens his locker door and raises his eyebrows at the small bottle sitting at the foot of his locker. He picks it up carefully and studies the label, mouth forming an 'o' when he realizes it's cream for blisters. He spots the note the bottle came with and sees that it says _'For your blister'_ in impeccably neat penmanship. It's not signed or anything, but Takao knows it's from Shin-chan and he smiles like a silly schoolgirl.

Midorima doesn't need to stay to know that this round goes to him.

That night, he receives a message from Takao.

 _Private Chat: Takao Kazunari_

 **Takao:** Keep it up and you're looking at yourself with a reward ;)

Midorima can't help but break into a smile when he reads that.

 **Midorima:** I certainly hope so.

 **Takao:** ;)

 **Midorima:** Does this mean I've earned it back?

 **Takao:** :X

 **Midorima:** What does that mean?

 **Takao:** :X

 **Midorima:** Takao seriously?

 **Takao:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

Midorima knows he's this close to being forgiven, he just needs to push Takao a little more. He's done the little acts of kindness and affection that Kuroko advised. But he hasn't done the most fundamental thing of all.

Apologize.

He doesn't want to waste time luring Takao to have a moment alone so he simply resorts to pushing Takao up the stairs and onto the school roof where they usually have their lunch.

"This is cheating," Takao protests. "Just 'cause I talked to you online doesn't mean this is over."

"Just go up."

"Why are we going up to the roof?" Takao chatters. "Trying to get me alone right? Shin-chan you're so thirsty."

"I don't even want to know what that means."

They fall through the door and onto the school roof with much difficulty when Takao's struggling. Takao stumbles a little and whips around, but Midorima holds him by the shoulders and stares him down and his voice dies in his throat.

Takao seriously thinks Midorima is about to devour him or something, judging from that intense look in his clear, green eyes and after a few moments of tense silence, Midorima finally breaks it.

"It's quiet right?"

Takao takes a moment to notice and he hears nothing but the soft breeze of wind.

"Yeah."

"This is what it sounds like when I've been here for the last few days."

"You were here for the last few days?" Takao asks with slight disbelief.

"Where do you think I eat my lunch?"

"In class?"

Midorima tries not to look hurt. Of course Takao wouldn't know, he always headed off to the school's cafeteria with some of their classmates as part of his stupid punishment.

"Well no, I was here."

Takao scrunches his nose at Midorima, trying to figure out what exactly he was getting at.

"What are you trying to say?"

The shooting guard sighs and answers, "I like it when you're with me. It's too quiet without you and it makes me feel weird and uneasy."

He averts his gaze when Takao looks up at him expectantly, urging him to continue.

"I didn't mean to say you're my servant. It's just that you're always here with me, always helping me no matter how trivial the matter that I took it for granted."

There, he said it.

"And?"

"And I'm sorry."

Now he said it.

"Fine, forgiven and forgotten," Takao says. "Now you know how important I am."

"I don't need your stupid lesson to know that," Midorima retorts.

"Hey it's not stupid," Takao defends. "It's effective."

"Hmph. I can't believe you put me through that."

"Oh yeah? I can't believe I put _myself_ through that," Takao complains. "I almost died without my daily dose of Shin-chan."

Before Midorima can respond, Takao interrupts, "But! No pain, no gain."

"I feel like I suffered more than I gained."

"Oh, you will gain so much more, trust me."

"Um…what does that mean?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Going over to each other's houses during competition period was rare, but Midorima and Takao made time to study amidst their training-filled schedules. Midorima was working on his chemistry homework in Takao's room while the other boy was in the bathroom.

Come to think of it, he seemed to be taking a rather long time in there. Midorima's considering checking up on him when Takao opens the bathroom door and peeks his head out.

"Hey Shin-chan," he calls, looking ridiculous with his head popping out through the crack.

"What?"

"Remember I said that if you keep it up, you'd be looking at yourself with a reward?"

"Yeah? And?"

With only a wicked smile gracing his features, Takao opens the door and the sight that greets Midorima sends the blood rushing south.

"Where…did you get that?"

"Online," Takao answers simply and swishes, _fucking swishes_ his hips to the side so that Midorima's eyes zero in on them, catching the black lace that clung to his skin teasingly under his white uniform.

Midorima gulps when his eyes travel down Takao's legs, relishing in the sight of a long strip of black suspenders peeking out from under the hem of his shirt, lining his thighs until they met with black lace and the rest of Takao's toned legs were covered in nothing but sheer stockings.

Takao was in a fucking garter and it was robbing him of coherent thought.

Just when he thought he couldn't get any more playful, Takao lifts the hem of his shirt to reveal the black panties he was wearing and Midorima could see that he was really _enjoying_ this.

"You like it?" he teases.

Midorima has to swallow to find his voice again and boy, was it the hoarsest voice that ever escaped his lips.

"It…it looks good on you," he manages weakly, face heating up like a kotatsu in winter.

Takao beams proudly at that, as if he got the reaction he wanted and saunters over to Midorima, who was still sitting cross-legged at the table, homework utterly forgotten. Midorima can't help but stare at Takao's legs covered in lace and sheer fabric, even when he straddles him, bending his knees on each side and settling himself comfortably in his lap.

Takao needs to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, because Midorima looking down at his garter, eyes filled with so much awe and hunger like the hormonal teenage boy he is, was possibly the most adorable and amusing thing to him now. His partner looks so fascinated and Takao knows he just wants touch it, but he doesn't make a move. Midorima sits stock still, seemingly frozen in surprise and wonderment.

Takao decides to help.

"Don't be shy, Shin-chan," he coaxes teasingly. "You can touch me."

It was all the approval Midorima needed to rest his hands nervously on Takao's knees, shiver running down his spine when his skin makes contact with the fabric. He continues looking down at Takao's legs and his hands as they travel up his partner's thighs tantalizingly slowly, as if he wanted to memorize exactly how his fingers felt when he first stroked Takao's legs in a damn stocking.

His fingers meet Takao's hip and he leans in closer to run his palms over the curve of his ass, heart missing a beat when he realizes the panties doesn't even cover half his ass. He gives them a squeeze before sliding his hands into Takao's uniform and up his strong back, hunger burning in the pit of his stomach when Takao releases a sigh.

When Midorima slides his hands to Takao's chest, deliberately passing a taped thumb over his nipple, Takao holds his wrists in place and murmurs, "Take this off."

Midorima complies and removes his hands from under Takao's uniform, working his deft fingers over the buttons and removing it, throwing it carelessly to the side. Takao was now in nothing but a black garter, with red cheeks and dilated pupils to show how much he was enjoying this. Midorima thinks the head of his cock peeking out from the black panties was much better indication.

Takao scoots into Midorima's lap and rocks his hips against his groin, burying his fingers into Midorima's hair when the friction creates bursts of ecstasy.

"Shin-chan…" he purrs. "You're so hard."

"You're one to talk," Midorima retorts, voice low and deep.

Takao stops and instead, wastes no time in unbuckling Midorima's belt and unzipping his fly. When he palms him through his underwear, it lures a moan from his lips and Takao catches it in his mouth when he kisses him urgently.

"Can we take this to the bed?" Midorima asks headily when they break the kiss to catch their breaths.

"Of course," Takao replies and wraps his legs around his lover's waist.

Midorima doesn't even break a sweat when he supports Takao by his ass and heaves the both of them off the floor. When he reaches the bed and settles Takao on the sheets, Takao playfully scoots away to rest against his pillows, spreading his legs to give Shin-chan a show.

"Don't make a guy wait," he tells him, and that was all it took to strip away the last shreds of Midorima's restraints.

* * *

 _Group Chat: when we're not trying to one up each other_

 **Kise:** midorimacchi! kasamatsu-senpai heard from miyaji-san who heard from his brother that u and takaocchi made up!

 **Kise:** details!

 **Kuroko:** Wow Midorima-kun, this is how you repay me?

 **Murasakibara:** congrats mido-chin

 **Kise:** did u try the butler thing?

 **Aomine:** did you screw up?

 **Midorima:** No I did not, Aomine. But thank you for your vote of confidence.

 **Aomine:** u know I got u fam

 **Kise:** so did u try the butler thing?

 **Murasakibara:** the snacks thing?

 **Midorima:** No.

 **Kise:** why not!

 **Midorima:** Because all your ideas suck.

 **Kise:** so mean!

 **Aomine:** yeah, we listened to ur love problems uknow

 **Midorima:** …

 **Midorima:** Fine. Thank you.

 **Aomine:** so did you try it?

 **Midorima:** What?

 **Aomine:** bdsm

 **Midorima:** For god's sake, no.

 **Aomine:** did you at least get laid

 **Aomine:** oi

 **Kise:** ah. he stopped replying.

 **Aomine:** dammit midorima. i know you saw my message.

 **Midorima:** Seen 9:21PM

 **Akashi:** omg

End

 **Notes:** That…was very fun to write. Especially Aomine? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! It was kinda different from my usual style, with the messaging format and cross-dressing scene, so let me know what you think!


	22. Nocturnal Emission

**Title:** Nocturnal Emission

 **Summary:** Wet dreams are not supposed to be this real.

 **A/N:** Pre-relationship smut! How is that possible?! Oh it is…

" _Fuck…"_

A moan escapes from the back of his throat as Midorima eases himself into him. It feels tight and wet and so raw that it's taking everything not to come right there and then.

Midorima grips Takao's hips for some semblance of control as the boy before him shudders on all fours. He is resting his cheek on the fluffy pillow, bracing himself on his elbows and arching his spine, creating a delicious curve. His ass is in the air, which Midorima is currently pushing himself into, hoping that this doesn't end too quickly. He's glad he can't see Takao's face in this position, because if he catches even a glimpse of the expression he was making, it'll surely throw him over the edge.

" _Shin-chan…"_ the name sounds so dirty on his lips. _"Faster…"_

And when he asks like that, how is Midorima supposed to refuse?

His nails dig into Takao's skin as he picks up speed, thrusting and groaning when Takao clenches around him. It's messy and he moves without rhythm but it feels so good—Takao feels so good—and soon enough, he spills himself inside Takao.

Except he didn't.

Midorima wakes up with a start and takes a couple of seconds to realize that he just had a highly inappropriate dream about his friend. The blush that consumes him is more overwhelming than he's ever experienced. He wants to say that it's because he's ashamed of what his brain is capable of, but frankly, it's because it was one hell of a dream and seemed so real. Takao felt so tight and talked as if he wanted it so badly too and when he came inside—

The covers are immediately lifted and Midorima pats down there and ah fuck. Now he's going to have to clean up and change a new pair of pyjama pants. Just great.

* * *

Midorima tries to avoid physical contact with Takao in school. He presumes the intimacy, no matter how innocent, is a factor in the intensity of the recent dreams he's been having. He's also too embarrassed to face Takao because every time he stares a little longer than necessary or when Takao looks him in the eye, he's reminded of how compliant Takao was, how his voice was husky and lewd, and how seemingly soft his skin felt under his nails.

It's not like he wants to have these dreams. He can't help it. It's been weeks since he last touched himself and he doesn't _want_ to because he'll be thinking about Takao the whole time and that is just downright shameful and disrespectful. So the dreams are what Midorima gets in return. They're so troublesome.

"Shin-chan, you're awfully quiet today," Takao's voice breaks through his thoughts.

"You're just too noisy," he retorts quickly enough.

"No, seriously though, you're quieter than usual," he argues. "Something bothering you?"

 _Yes, you. You're haunting my dreams._

"Nothing's wrong," he says instead.

"Hm, if you say so," Takao answers, unconvinced, and rests his cheek on his folded arms, invading Midorima's table space.

The shooting guard doesn't say anything else, just dives into his textbook to appear as if he's preparing for the next class. He doesn't register the words in his book, especially when he notices a hand reaching out. When he looks up, Takao has an outstretched arm and he looks like he's going for his face? Immediately, Midorima jerks back in his chair, caught off guard by whatever Takao was doing and subconsciously afraid of what he might start thinking if Takao touched him.

The abrupt movement seemed to have startled Takao, because his fingers curl in and he brings back his hand to himself.

"Sheesh Shin-chan, what's with that reaction?" Takao asks, a little offended.

"What are you doing?"

"You got an eyelash stuck to your skin," he answers mildly, pointing an index finger under his left eye.

"Oh," Midorima mutters, going red at how startled he was. "I'll go to the restroom."

He doesn't wait for Takao to reply before standing from his seat and escaping to the restroom where he can wait for the blush to die down.

Takao just looks at Midorima's back in befuddlement.

* * *

Midorima doesn't know how they got there, but he finds himself already inside Takao, warm and wet and so inviting. He has his hands under each of Takao's knees, folding them back against his chest. His skin is smooth and firm under his. This time, the point guard is lying on his back, facing him, and Midorima can see his flushed face in all its glory.

" _Shin-chan…move…"_ he pleads, fingers curling into the sheets.

Midorima complies, pushing in and out of Takao in slow, steady strokes. It lures a moan out of Takao and the raven-haired boy tips his head back into the pillow as the pleasure builds up. Midorima tears his gaze away from Takao's shut eyes and parted lips, and looks down at how he disappears inside Takao again and again. The muscles around him are tight; he feels the heat engulfing him and he hears the indecent sounds he makes when Takao takes him in.

A groan rumbles deep in his throat and he quickens the pace, pushing and pulling until Takao is a whimpering mess.

" _You like that?"_ he asks headily.

" _It feels so good…"_

A bubble of pride swells within him and that simple validation was enough to motivate Midorima to do better than this. He wants to please Takao as much he pleases him. Shifting closer, Midorima angles himself differently and rolls his hips so that every thrust is more forceful and brings him deeper.

Takao gasps sharply, not expecting such a sudden change in pace and movement. But Midorima knows he's not in pain, because he begs for more.

" _Ahh…right there!"_

From the way Takao was biting his lip and looking as if he's trying his best not to come, Midorima thinks he must have hit that sweet spot. He continues his ministrations, encouraged by Takao's sounds of sinful delight. In his giddy desire, Midorima notices how erect Takao is, cock bobbing up and down with every thrust he makes.

" _Come on Shin-chan…"_

Not knowing why he took it as a challenge, Midorima braces himself on the bed and drives himself Takao, panting when all he could feel was how Takao wrapped around him hotly. The bed creaks under their intensity but Midorima mindlessly gives himself up to the ecstasy, even though he's sure what he's doing to Takao is surely going to hurt.

" _Hey…"_ Takao whispers and tugs Midorima down by the neck. _"Come for me…"_

Something snaps in Midorima and he doesn't hold himself back anymore, thrusting until he finds himself riding out waves of pleasure and shuddering when it makes the light dance in his eyes.

But when he opens them, there is only darkness.

Midorima groans. He can't believe it happened again. And it hasn't even been a week. He shakes the images of Takao squirming underneath him away from his indecent mind and buries his face into his pillow. His cheeks grow hot when he wonders why the hell he could still feel the lingering touch of Takao's fingers on his neck and the wispy voice in his ear.

He doesn't even need to check to know that he stained his underwear. Midorima cringes when it feels as if he came a lot and it's all sticky down there. But it can't be helped, because Takao clenching around him was possibly the most pleasurable thing he could imagine. He must have a vivid imagination, because he never knew wet dreams could be this real yet leave you wanting the real thing so badly.

Not wanting to wallow in his guilt, shame, and general disappointment in himself, Midorima gingerly gets out of bed and trudges to the bathroom.

* * *

He doesn't bother avoiding physical contact with Takao anymore, even when he is too close too much of the time. Doing so raises too much suspicion and it's not like he hates it when Takao touches him. And there's no point anyway, he's always going to be sexually attracted to Takao.

But this can't go on. He cannot, will not have his brain conjure up such scenarios about his best friend any longer. It's not right.

Avoiding physical contact with Takao won't chase away the dreams, only one thing will.

Like every other healthy, male teenaged boy, Midorima has a hand wrapped around his already-hard cock, eyebrows creased and pumping in slow strokes. There's nobody to interrupt him (he locked the door for that), nobody to tell him that this is wrong except himself. And he wasn't about to do that when touching himself to shameful thoughts about his teammate felt this good.

There was no need for external materials when he could just replay the dreams he had (weren't dreams supposed to be ephemeral?), fantasizing about how Takao felt amazing under his fingers, how throaty his voice could be, and how he wanted it as much as he did.

Midorima played the images behind closed eyelids in tandem to his strokes, picking up speed and going breathless when all he wanted was more. He feels the pressure building low, rising until the need for sweet release was unbearable. He comes into balls of tissue wrapped around the head of his cock, his free hand gripping the edge of the table and head bent low in imminent resignation.

When he finally collects himself and wipes himself down, Midorima throws the tissues into the waste basket, the soiled items landing exactly where they're supposed to be.

He leans back against the chair, tips his head up to stare blankly at the ceiling, and sighs.

End


	23. Should Have Known

**Title:** Should Have Known

 **Summary:** When Midorima waits patiently for Takao to turn down yet another girl politely, it gets him thinking about the sacrifices Takao made for him, for them, and he's afraid of how much more Takao is willing to sacrifice. Because Midorima is a taker, and he will take everything Takao gives.

 **Notes:** Inspired by a fanart.

Midorima leans against the classroom door for Takao to be finished. Even in their third year of high school, Takao's popularity had not diminished, and it manifested in the locker-full of chocolates he receives every Valentine's and the numerous love letters and confessions he has to kindly turn down. This is one such moment.

The shooting guard waits patiently. There is no rush. This is but a formality on Takao's part and there was no need to be rude about it. He catches bits and pieces of the conversation that goes on in the classroom filled only by the late afternoon sunlight and two individuals; one who will return to his side when this is over, and one who's going to be disappointed.

"Sorry," Takao's voice says. "But I'm not looking to be in a relationship now."

His voice is apologetic, but Midorima knows better. This is the same excuse he uses every time. He's rehearsed it so much Midorima's surprised the words don't leave his mouth like a pre-recorded taping. Instead, Takao actually sounds sincere each and every time and Midorima really should have known better. Because Takao is thoughtful like that.

"I want to concentrate on basketball," he adds, the lie wrapping up his gentle rejection properly, even though he's already a senior and will be done with basketball when the Winter Cup finds its next champion.

Midorima is ready to leave, as he knows the girls will hang their head in disappointment and mumble an 'I understand' by this time. But the girl today, a second-year he was told, was more persistent than the rest.

"It's okay!" she chirps, although it sounds as if there's a hint of desperation in her voice. "I can wait until basketball season is over."

Midorima frowns. It has never gone this way before, and when he overhears her assuming that Takao will have time for _her_ if basketball wasn't in the picture, it stung.

"Um…" Takao hesitates, racking his brain for an appropriate way to build on his lie.

She doesn't give him the opportunity when she adds nervously, hopefully, "Takao-kun is already a senior after all…there is still the chance to go out even in university right?"

Behind the door, Midorima is restraining himself from making a noise. This girl was making too many assumptions. How did she know if Takao wouldn't be continuing basketball in university? How did she know if Takao was even going to be attending a university in Tokyo? He could be relocating to Osaka or Kyoto and that would surely make this impossible. Unless…she was prepared to have a long-distance relationship? Midorima tries not to entertain that thought, clutching his bag in his hands.

"I intend to continue playing basketball in university," Takao explains, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. It wasn't exactly a lie. He hadn't intended to play competitively in university, but it could happen.

"I see…"

Midorima doesn't need to peek into the classroom to know that she had crestfallen eyes.

"I really like you Takao-kun…"

"I'm sorry," Takao starts, and Midorima tunes them out, knowing for certain that this is the part where Takao says a few comforting words and will be on his way.

True enough, his point guard steps out of the classroom a few moments later, jerking his head in lieu of a 'let's head home'. When they're leaving through the main gates, having not brought the rear car today, Takao releases a sharp breath.

"Man, that was difficult!" he exclaims. "I hate turning them down."

The statement makes Midorima's heart skip a beat, and not in a good way. If he hated turning them down, why did he still do it then? Why didn't he simply choose one and declare himself taken? Did he do this out of obligation? Did he treat _their_ relationship as an obligation? It leaves his heart frozen with fear because he never considered their relationship as anything but the best thing that happened to him.

What Midorima should have known is that Takao would rather not have girls confessing to him. There is a difference between rejecting and not having any girls to reject. Takao would infinitely, undoubtedly, prefer the latter.

The walk back to Midorima's house is quiet and while he was in a troubled state, the familiarity of their relationship brought no discomfort to Takao. Midorima's heart was still in disarray when they've removed their gakuran jacket and are seated on opposite ends of the low table, homework spread out in front of them.

Takao was rarely silent during their study sessions, often restless and harassing Midorima to take a break or take his lips, and today was one of those rare days. He was seated cross-legged, the pencil creating a dimple in his cheek as he struggled with another tough math problem.

While the raven-haired teen was focusing his attention on the question before him, Midorima's mind was wandering. Oh, how their roles were switched in this moment. He thought about how Takao was burdened with the responsibility of turning girls down as kindly as possible. He pondered over Takao's words on the way home.

To him, confessions would be classified under the category of a chore. He personally felt there was no pleasure to be derived from it, not even pride or a sense of satisfaction, unlike majority of boys his age. But he was not the majority of boys.

Takao was.

Would that mean that Takao liked being confessed to? He did say he hated turning them down after all. By that dangerous and completely erroneous line of thought, it would imply that Takao was sacrificing a whole lot of opportunities. The revelation didn't come as a surprise to Midorima. He knew how much Takao sacrificed for him, for them.

Takao sacrificed, to a considerable degree in each case, his social network (when Midorima monopolized so much of his time), his pride (just to appease his partner), his reputation (one does not simply spend close to three years in high school with an eccentric boy most of the time without a few nasty remarks flying one's way).

He's given up so much, much more than Midorima feels he is worth. Yet, he knows, from the gut feeling and the countless times Takao showed him he's going to stay despite everyone and everything, that Takao does it willingly.

All of a sudden, Midorima feels absolutely foolish for even entertaining the fear that Takao treated their relationship as an obligation. Because if there was one thing he was certain of, it's the fact that Takao pours his heart and soul into their relationship. He should have known better than to doubt him.

Due to that realization, Midorima also knows that Takao will give up a lot more for him. And he is afraid of how much more Takao is willing to sacrifice. After all, Midorima is a taker. And he will take everything Takao gives, even if it means bleeding him dry.

He decides, after much consideration, that Takao deserves to know this. Because while he is glad Takao willingly sacrifices for the sake of their relationship, he never wants to hurt him.

So he'll give him once chance to regret.

He'll give him a single chance to leave while he still can.

"Takao."

The other boy looks up, slate blue eyes looking back at him searchingly.

"Do you realize how much you're giving up just to be with me?" he asks without preamble.

Takao tilts his head to the side, genuinely confused, and answers, "No?"

Midorima is both surprised and exasperated at his reaction. Surprised because he thought Takao would have realized this, since it's happening to him after all. Exasperated because now he needs to spell it out for him.

"The girls," he starts and hopes his tongue doesn't fail him. "All those confessions. You realize they're all missed opportunities?"

"You mean like I could've gotten a girlfriend?"

Good, Takao was catching on.

"Yes. Not just a girlfriend, but possibly a wife (he ignores Takao when his brows are raised high), and a future that would surely be… _accepted_."

The word is bitter against his tongue, because it highlights how their relationship is not.

"You're sacrificing all of that," Midorima continues when Takao seems to be at a loss for words. "And you don't have to do that because unlike me…you're attracted to girls."

He doesn't say it's because he feels unworthy.

Takao takes a while to wrap his mind around what is being said, because where had this come from? But then he remembers that despite Midorima's stern and independent nature, he needed reassurances too. His Shin-chan is a lot of work, but Takao finds that there is no one he'd rather put his efforts into.

"Well yeah, I'm giving them up but I don't see it as a sacrifice. You see, sacrificing something means you're giving up something valued, but I don't see the possibility of a future with any of them as something to be valued. No offence."

Midorima…had not expected such a response from him. He doesn't reply, just blinks at him, waiting for him to continue, waiting for him to calm his nerves.

"In fact, I don't see anything as a sacrifice when it comes to you," he says as if it's the natural order of the world, and it is what Midorima didn't know that he wanted to hear. "You're far more important than anything. So I _have_ to do that, I want to, because I want to be with you."

Midorima stays silent, because Takao had a big heart and he chose to give it someone like him. And when something like that happens to him, Midorima didn't know he could experience such an inexplicable mix of relief and bliss that leaves him speechless.

As if Takao hadn't already vanquished all of Midorima's doubts in that moment, he adds, "I'd do anything for you."

When Midorima finds his voice, it is firmer than he expected when he says, "Then you should know, that I will take whatever you give me. I will keep taking and taking, until you have nothing left to give. And I will still want more. Are you sure you want that?"

Takao's eyes twinkle with the challenge. It's a challenge that's daunting, it's a challenge he'll take in a heartbeat. He sets his pencil down, gets up from his cross-legged position, and settles himself in front of Midorima.

He takes a breath and holds Midorima's gaze and asks, "Do you trust me?"

Midorima's clear, green eyes, so full of determination that it leaves no space for uncertainty, stares back at Takao's intently.

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I say this. I am in love with you," he breathes out, voice soft but firm. "Constantly, irrevocably, unbelievably…in love with you."

Takao takes his hands in his, and leans into Midorima's space so that the words that spill out of his mouth hang in the space between their lips.

"So take everything I have to give…and more."

He makes sure Shin-chan comprehends his words before his eyes flicker to his lips and he presses their mouths together, sealing a promise he has every intention of keeping.

His lips are soft, and Takao draws away so slowly that he can feel the hot air between them.

"Just make sure you return it," he smiles.

In the storm of emotions that rages within him, Midorima's got a heart overflowing with love for the person before him, so he believes he can.

In time, he proves that he is indeed capable of that. He should have known he was as much of a giver as a taker when it came to Takao Kazunari.

There's a lot he should have known, and he's got a lifetime to figure it out.

End

 **Notes:** I really think the MidoTaka ship is beautiful, and I hope my writing reflects that.


	24. Wanted Legs

**Title:** Wanted Legs

 **Summary:** All that time spent on riding the rear car was not so Takao could be poached by the baseball and track clubs. In which Takao shows off his prowess during Sports Day without meaning to.

 **A/N:** Pre-relationship, so it takes place in their first year and the Shuutoku seniors make an appearance!

Also, I know next to nothing about Sports Day in Japan, so let me just lay some background here. In this fic, Sports Day is participated by the different clubs, so each club participates in at least one but no more than three events. But they are not allowed to participate in their own sport. Besides sports events, there are also games e.g. mukade kyoso (three-legged race), tama ire (students throw bean bags in an overhead basket), odori (dances), and tsunahiki (tug-of-war), which are compulsory.

* * *

The whistle blows, signalling the end of practice and Captain Ootsubo orders for everyone to gather around. Each of them, Midorima included (who had to halt his shooting practice because apparently this concerns everyone), stopped whatever they were doing and jogged over to the captain.

"As you all know," Ootsubo says, raising his voice a little so the people in the back can hear him. "Sports Day is coming up and we've decided to participate in the baseball and track events."

Excited murmurs sweep across the members, especially the seniors. Apparently, they had taken part in the swimming event last year and it did not go well. So something different was exactly what they were looking forward to.

Takao understands what the excitement was about. He was one of those who enjoyed Sports Day in junior high to its fullest. He loved the events and the exhilaration that came from simply participating with his friends. His favourite was the kumitaiso, which his club won in his final year when they created the largest human pyramid his school has ever seen. Takao was grinning in anticipation just thinking about what Shuutoku's Sports Day will be like. He knows it's going to be nothing short of entertaining participating with Shin-chan, and he's prepared to drag him to participate.

Dragging will turn out to be a necessity, because Midorima never took much interest in Sports Day. It was too noisy and everyone was too touch-y, ripping off their shirts and engaging in too much skin-to-skin contact. He understood it was a day of enjoyment and he wasn't a mortal enemy of fun (although there would be some people who'd disagree), but he'd rather not participate if he had the choice. Midorima pushes his glasses up his nose and waits for the captain to speak again.

"Alright, settle down," Ootsubo instructed. "I'll be reading out each event and position and you'll get to choose. Let's start with baseball. Raise your hands if you want a particular position."

Ootsubo scans the piece of paper in his hands and the basketball club eyes him expectantly. He goes down the list and fills the positions one by one, proud of his members for being spontaneous.

When the fielding positions have all been filled, Ootsubo moves on to the track events. Noticing that Midorima had not raised his hands for any position and know he will not do so if he can help it, Ootsubo takes it upon himself to assign him to an event.

"Midorima, you're taking part in the 100m race," he says.

The shooting guard wants to protest but after seeing the captain, Miyaji, and Kimura glare at him, daring him to try, the protest dies in his throat. So he mutters an 'I understand' and accepts his fate. Takao volunteers himself for the relay even though he already volunteered to be the first basement and Midorima doesn't comprehend why he even bothers.

When all that's left is the long-distance event, namely the 400m race, nobody raises their hand to participate.

"Oi, what's this?" Miyaji snaps. "Nobody wants to take part in the 400m race?"

"Too tedious," a second-year pipes up.

"It's not as fun as the short-distance races or the relay," another one offers and the other members murmur in agreement.

Ootsubo scans the crowd and is met with faces that have already lost interest now that the members have already chosen what they wanted to participate in. Sighing, he realizes he has no choice but to assign the race to someone. And the lucky person is the same person who was chosen to chaperone their wilful ace in the beginning of the school year.

"Takao, you're participating in the 400m race."

"What?!" he sputters, completely caught off-guard by the baselessness of that decision. "Why me?!"

"What's wrong?" Kimura asks. "You were so eager about the baseman position and relay before."

"That's because I _wanted_ to take part in those," Takao argues. He didn't particularly enjoy sprinting for 400m straight.

"Don't talk back to your seniors!" Miyaji barks.

"My decision is final," Ootsubo tells him. "Unless you're able to find someone who'll take your place."

The captain turns his attention back to everyone and booms, "Practice is over. From next practice onwards, we'll be dedicating some time to make sure we're more than ready for Sports Day. Let's show them the basketball club are all-rounders!"

A collective cheer resounds in the court and when they disperse, Takao receives a few sympathetic pats on the back for being the lucky one yet again. He takes the opportunity to plead with a few seniors to take his place, but all he got was blunt refusal.

Takao gives up trying when he's in the locker room, getting his stuff ready to hit the showers. But when he glances over at Midorima, he tries his luck one last time.

"Shin-chan," he calls his name coyly, sidling up to his partner, eyes glinting up at him.

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say!"

"I know what you're going to say," Midorima tells him in the most unimpressed voice. "You want me to take your place in the 400m race."

"Fine. Yeah," Takao pouts. "Come on, please?"

"I said no."

"But you have such long legs!" Takao insists.

Midorima covers his face behind his hand when he adjusts his glasses, and replies, "It's not about how long your legs are. It's about stamina."

"Well you have good stamina too," Takao points out and trots alongside him as they make their way to the showers. "Better than mine, even."

"That's true, but this would be a good opportunity to see the results of your rear car-pulling."

With that, Midorima smirks and strolls away, leaving Takao gaping unattractively at him.

* * *

Sports Day finally arrives and after the opening ceremony, the school-wide event is in full-swing. The sports events take place before the games, and Shuutoku's basketball club find themselves spectating noisily before there were called up for baseball, especially during the basketball games (throwing in a few tips here and there for their homeroom friends).

In the late morning, Shuutoku's basketball club was tied with the swimming club by the last inning and Miyaji was getting a little too fired up, even by Takao's standards. The most important thing is to just have fun after all!

That's why, Takao never expected to be the one to push the club to victory.

When he slides his ankle against the home plate and the commentator (a final year student from the broadcasting club), roars a 'HOMERUN!' into the microphone, Takao finds himself jumped on, climbed on, by his teammates. He's thrown into an indescribable high when his seniors ruffle his hair and thump him on his back in unbridled jubilance.

"What the hell Takao!" Miyaji exclaims joyously into his ear. "Who knew your Hawk Eyes could be used in the field too!"

"Hey, they're not basketball-specific you know," Takao jests.

Even when they thanked the opposing team and filed out of the field, Takao was still receiving congratulatory pats and ruffles. From the side lines, Midorima watches his partner in mild wonderment. Despite being reserved with his praise and compliments, he can admit that Takao was a star on the field today, just like he was on the court. He prepares to head over to the point guard, water bottle in hand to offer it to him, who was flushed from the heat and excitement.

But before he could, Takao is approached by a couple of students he didn't recognize. From where he was, he could still hear their conversation.

"Hey!" one of them called out. "That was a great game!"

"Homerun huh," another said. "Impressive!"

Takao beams at them. "Thanks!"

"You played baseball before?"

"Nah, the only times I've played baseball is during phys-ed classes," Takao admits.

"You're good! You have a natural talent."

Takao grins and is relieved from answering when Kimura jogs up to them.

"Ishikawa!" he calls, apparently recognizing the taller of the two and the one who spoke first.

"Kimura! This your junior?"

"That's right," Kimura says proudly. "This is Takao Kazunari, our team's point guard. Takao, this is my friend from middle school and the captain of Shuutoku's baseball team, Ishikawa Kyuusuke. And this is the vice-captain, Kagawa Sugita."

"Nice to meet ya!" Takao greets.

"So, what are the captain and vice-captain of the baseball team doing with my junior?" Kimura smirks and raises his eyebrows at them.

"Just congratulating Takao on the homerun."

"Pretty impressive for a rookie."

"I know right? It's because of his Hawk Eyes," Kimura explains and jabs a finger in Takao's direction.

"Hawk Eyes?"

"Yeah, I can see the court, well in this case field, from where I am," Takao starts. "And pinpoint where the ball's going to be. I guess that's why I don't strike out."

"Wow, that's useful," Ishikawa says with a hint of awe.

"But you run fast too."

"I…get a lot of training for my legs," Takao answers vaguely, with an amusement only he and his partner would understand.

"Well if you ever take up an interest in baseball," Ishikawa says. "Feel free to join us for our trainings. Your accuracy and speed will be just as valuable on the field as they are on the court."

"Thanks—" Takao begins and wants to politely decline, because most of his time is occupied by extra practice and a certain green-haired miracle shooter.

"Hey hey hey, no stealing players!" Kimura cuts in jokingly.

"I would never," Ishikawa responds in a scandalized voice and it makes Takao laugh.

"Seriously though, consider," Sugita adds.

"What did I just say!"

The baseball players simply laugh and waves to the pair before heading off, with Sugita asking Ishikawa if they had someone who had something like the Hawk Eyes on their team and that they could possibly assign him as the Designated Hitter.

"Good game Takao," Kimura praises. "Rest up for the races in the afternoon."

"Kimura-senpai, you know I'm not used to you treating me so nicely."

"Hah! Don't get used to it kid."

Only when Kimura leaves did Midorima dare to approach Takao, feeling slightly awkward. The raven-haired boy catches sight of him and the smile he gives him is wider than the ones he carelessly threw around a few moments ago. Midorima tries to ignore the unmistakable sense of satisfaction that blooms within him.

"Shin-chan! Did you see it?" Takao asks with the lights dancing in his eyes, as if Midorima's acknowledgement was all that mattered to him, although the bespectacled boy didn't know that.

"Yes, I saw," he replies coolly, offering the water bottle to Takao who accepts it gratefully.

He takes several gulps before continuing like an excited puppy, "It was cool huh?"

Midorima averts his gaze because Takao looking up at him so expectantly was clouding his mind.

"It was not…bad," he finally admits lamely. It kind of made him want to punch himself in the face but apparently, it was enough to make Takao bite down on his lip to contain his happiness.

"You ready for your race Shin-chan?" Takao asks.

"Of course," Midorima replies, easing back into the familiar comfort he always feels when Takao's around. "It's just running."

And just running it is, because without the actual trackers competing in the races, Midorima easily takes first place with his long legs and way-above-average physical capabilities. He doesn't garner as much attention as Takao though, because as part of the Generation of Miracles, it didn't really come as a surprise to anyone.

Including Takao, but that surely didn't stop him from showering Midorima with compliments and flirting with him in a way that the shooting guard won't pick up on.

The races are completed quickly and soon, Takao is tying his shoelaces in preparation for his long-distance race that wasn't getting as many spectators. He wasn't exactly fired up for it, but he's still going to try his best and have fun.

Before he takes his position on the track, Midorima comes up to him and says, "Good luck."

"Thanks Shin-chan," Takao smiles. "I'll win first place for you!"

"That is unnecessary," Midorima rolls his eyes at his dramatic declaration.

Takao settles himself into a starting position, one knee on the track and leaning his foot on the starting block. He gives Midorima a peace sign before resting his fingers on the tartan track and casting his gaze downwards. He mildly registers the cheer from his teammates and the moment the gun goes off, Takao is running with all his might.

Gradually, the cheers become indistinct and it's just him and the wind whipping across his face. He faces forward and doesn't spare his sides a glance, his attention focused solely on the path ahead of him. As the track stretches behind him, Takao notices how invigorating it is to sprint. There is nothing but energy and nothing in his mind to distract him. All he feels is the burn of his muscles, the air in his lungs and desire to reach the end.

The last curve is long but he isn't deterred. Takao slices through the air with the tips of his fingers and he goes where his legs take him. And they take him to first place.

He's barely catching his breath, his lungs and legs feeling as if they're on fire, when he's pounced on again. He recognizes the faces of his teammates bounding towards him, engulfing him in hugs and telling him what an absolute star he was today. It's overwhelming, to be at the centre of such intense attention and amidst the flurry, Takao spots Midorima from the corner of his eye.

"Told you I'll win first place for you," Takao smirks at him when his teammates' exuberance had subdued and Takao was given the space to catch his breath and rest.

"That…was unnecessary," Midorima hesitates. "But, good job."

"Aww, Shin-chan is praising me?"

"I can take it back."

"No!" Takao exclaims. "You can't take back words."

"I guess—"

"Takao!" an unfamiliar voice calls. Midorima and Takao see a tall brunette jogging towards them, though his gaze was fixated only on the point guard. "Takao Kazunari right?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"That was an awesome run!" he says animatedly. "I'm Yamanaka Yushirou, captain of the track and field club."

Takao laughs and answers, "Takao Kazunari, but you already know that. This is Midorima Shintarou, shooting guard of the basketball club."

"Yeah, I've heard of you. Generation of Miracles right?"

Midorima nods silently and Yamanaka faces Takao again.

"Where'd you get that type of stamina? The basketball club really pushes you huh?"

"Something like that," Takao admits and sneaks a glance at Midorima, smirking when he looks away.

"Nice legs…" a small voice says from below and Takao looks down to witness a blonde squatting, wrapping his hands around his calves and kneading the muscles.

"Wha—"

Midorima makes a sound of surprise at the boy's audacity. _He_ didn't even dare to touch Takao like that, so the blonde had no place to be taking such liberties with his partner!

"Damn it Kaito!" Yamanaka shouts. "I told you to stop doing that to strangers!"

Takao carefully extricates his leg from the guy's meddling fingers and glances at the captain with a mixture of amusement and slight discomfort.

"You got nice legs," the one named Kaito tells him as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Um thanks," Takao says and musters up a smile.

Midorima thinks there is no need to be polite about it. He was being inappropriate and should be lectured on social decorum. He has half a mind to—

"Hey you know, you should join the track team," Yamanaka says with a quip.

Excuse me?

Midorima cannot believe what he just heard. He sounded like he was joking, but Midorima can't be sure. People like him tended to mask their true reason behind humour. At least with the baseball club captain and vice-captain, they did not outrightly tell Takao to hop over to their club. But this—this was stealing! And from right under his nose! Might he inform him, that Takao was _his_ partner, the very manifestation of his trust on the court, his crush—no, best friend, and there was no way he'd let him steal Takao away from him. But for some reason, he cannot fathom the thoughts in his head into words.

"I don't think so," Takao begins.

"Hey, don't go poaching our point guard," Miyaji calls from the side and walks up to them. "Yamanaka, don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"Miyaji, we're classmates! No need for aggression," Yamanaka laughs heartily. "Besides, I'm not poaching! Just borrowing. Lend him to us for a year then we'll return him. You know the heats are coming up, he'd make—"

"Takao is not a tool that you can use whenever you want," Midorima interrupts, voice curt and darkness clouding in his eyes. "Let's go Takao."

He lowers his eyes to him (he was still taller), and makes his scowl evident before stalking off, Takao following soon after.

Midorima's sudden hostility surprised them and Yamanaka scratches his head as he watches the pair leave the track side by side. He didn't really understand what just happened, but it was intimidating.

"Ah…sorry," he apologizes to Miyaji. "I was just kidding. You know I'm not actually going to poach him."

"Don't worry about it," Miyaji tells him sympathetically. "He's like that."

* * *

"How can you be okay with other club members encouraging you to switch clubs?" Midorima asks in an offended tone as they make their way to the spectator seats.

"Shin-chan, he was just joking you know," Takao answers a little pitifully.

He was? He had been too unwelcoming of such a suggestion that he couldn't tell if the guy was teasing or not.

"It's not even funny," Midorima retorts after a while, scowl set deep in his features.

Takao chuckles and shakes his head.

"But it was nice. For you to stand up for me like that."

"I wasn't—"

"Shin-chan," he interrupts, not wanting to hear Midorima deny yet another thing that was plain as day to him. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day okay? It's Sports Day after all!"

Takao accomplished precisely what he set out to do with Midorima this day. He dragged his partner to every single game and prompted, pestered, forced the shooting guard to participate. Perhaps Takao was bestowed with great powers of influence today, or even if Midorima was simply being more easy-going than usual, he managed to take part in most of the events with Shin-chan.

He had wanted to participate in the three-legged race, but they were supposed to be paired with a person of comparable height, such that their paces would be similar. So unfortunately for Takao, he couldn't tie his ankles together with Midorima and was instead paired with a fellow first-year, while Midorima partnered up with the captain.

In tama ire, Midorima's pinpoint accuracy allowed the basketball club to take first place without breaking a sweat, to the point the game masters contemplated on banning the basketball club from taking part in the game.

Takao noticed that Midorima didn't need as much motivation to participate in subsequent games, when he gave it his all to pull the thick rope along with the rest of the team during tug-of-war. Or when he willingly slid his arms around Takao's waist to form a cheering circle and joined his voice with the rest of theirs.

By the time Sports Day was declared over during the closing ceremony, Midorima was red-faced and tired from a day filled with nothing but physical work. He and Takao were currently seated the locker room, having been part of the few who chose to shower in school before heading home, with Takao drying his hair with a towel.

"Looks like somebody had fun today huh?" Takao asks knowingly as the towel slides down to his neck.

"It was okay," Midorima answers in reticence.

"Come on, just admit you had fun!"

"It was more enjoyable than I expected," he admits.

Takao laughs cheekily and proceeds to gather his belongings with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"You seemed to have had the most fun," Midorima points out.

"Are you kidding?! This is my best Sports Day ever!" Takao exclaims. "The homerun I scored? The long-distance race? People realizing just how amazing I am? That is so awesome!"

"Hmph."

"Shin-chan, you're still sour about the baseball and track club captains trying to poach me?" Takao teases, eyes twinkling with delight.

"I'm not sour," Midorima denies. "It's just not polite to do such a thing."

"Well I do run really fast. And I have the Hawk Eyes."

"Granted. But you don't have to join another club to demonstrate your capabilities. You're fine exactly where you are in the basketball club."

You're better than fine. Better than good. Best in fact, when you're playing right next to me, he doesn't add.

"I know," Takao says with certainty, any trace of jest completely vanished. "Even though I acted all happy when I was praised, you know I won't ever leave the basketball club. I like it. I love basketball. I love the team. And I love playing with you."

He meets Midorima's gaze when he says that, and Midorima blushes, concealing it with a taped hand adjusting his glasses habitually. Takao doesn't mean it that way, he chides himself.

"Besides, the reason they praised me in the first place is because of these legs," Takao smirks and props one up on the bench, showing it off to Midorima. "And it's all thanks to your cruel rear car-pulling regime. So how ungrateful would I be if I were to switch clubs?"

He winks, Midorima rolls his eyes and pushes Takao's leg off the bench unceremoniously.

End

 **A/N:** That character who gropes Takao's calf muscles? You all know who it's modelled after. (It's Fujiwara Takeru from Prince of Stride.)


	25. Green-Eyed Monster

**Title:** Green-Eyed Monster

 **Summary:** It's the summer holidays and the boys are spending a day at the beach. It's supposed to be filled with fun, laughter, and friendly rivalry, but jealousy flares when a Hawk Eye-wielder and certain red-haired power forward gets a little too chummy.

 **Notes:** KagaTaka brotp, because they'd totally get along. Takes place in their second year.

"Takao, don't text while you're riding the bike," Midorima chides, eyebrows knitting in concern when Takao's pedalling makes a little zig-zag.

"Relax Shin-chan, I can ride a bike with one hand perfectly," he assures his partner, fingers moving swiftly over the keypad and glancing at the road intermittently. "I need to text Kagami anyway."

"And why is that necessary?"

"I have to tell him we're arriving soon since we're already late because _someone_ took his time finding his lucky item today," Takao says in a snarky remark.

"I didn't know it was hanging out to dry," Midorima answers defensively, glancing down at the woollen blanket he had quite the trouble stuffing into his bag.

"Mm hm," Takao responds and clicks the 'send' button. It's a good thing the road ahead of them is straight otherwise, texting while chauffeuring his partner would be a more challenging task. They're making their way to the beach to hang out with the rest, at Kuroko's wonderful suggestion to spend summer holidays together. Midorima can't say he has any strong feelings towards beach day, but Takao loves it (as he does with many things which Midorima feels is too generous), so here they are, cycling their way to the sandy shores. Well at least Takao was.

"Why do you have Kagami's number?" Midorima asks after a bout of silence, the thought striking him like a bolt of lightning on a stormy night.

"Because we're friends?" Takao answers, as if Midorima just asked a question that had a very obvious answer.

"I mean since when did you have it?" he rephrases, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Takao's back.

"Uh...oh! When I met him at the grocery store. We exchanged numbers because I wanted him to send me a recipe, can't remember which," Takao replies, turning his eyes upwards to the sky in attempting to remember. "It happened quite some time ago though."

Midorima only grunts in reply, barely registering the fact that it means Takao's had Kagami's number for a while now, until the blue ocean waves come into view.

"Hey Kagami!" Takao shouts across the beach and jogs over to the power forward, who waved them over.

"Yo Takao, Midorima," Kagami greets with a grin. "What took you guys so long? We're trying to see who can rip off Kise's shorts underwater."

"Haha seriously?" Takao laughs and finds out that Kagami was telling the truth when he sees Kise flailing in the water, screaming 'Why me?!' as Aomine, Mibuchi, Hayama, and a stealthy Kuroko chase after the blonde.

"Anyway," he continues, grinning in anticipation to join the fun. "We're late because Shin-chan couldn't find his lucky item."

"Takao was pedalling too slowly," Midorima rebuts.

"Where's the rear car then?"

"We left it along the road since it's pretty hard to get it down here," Takao answers.

"Is that safe?" Kagami asks.

"We locked it to a tree," Midorima says.

"Okay, so just leave your stuff at the kyukeisho*," Kagami tells them, pointing to the shaded area behind. "Then come join us!"

He waves to them and then runs over to the sea, joining Kuroko and the rest in their quest to rid Kise of his clothes.

The Shuutoku pair strolls over to the kyukeisho and leaves their bags on the benches, pulling their shirts over their heads and applying sunscreen (Midorima's orders) before joining the rest of them.

Takao rushes into the water, leaving Midorima standing where the ocean meets the shore because unlike most of them, he was civilized and definitely did not want to be involved in their inane activity.

About half of them were in the water and the other half, on land. Most of Seirin was on the latter. Practically the whole team was there, except Kiyoshi, who was still in the States for his knee. The only ones from Shuutoku were Midorima and Takao themselves. Kise was a little sad, because he was Kaijou's only representative, not that if Kasamatsu was here, he would do much to help Kise in this situation anyway.

The attendees from Touou were Aomine, Momoi and Sakurai. Even Yousen and Rakuzan were here too, since it was the summer holidays and there was more than enough time to spend a few days in Tokyo. Like Shuutoku, the ones from Yousen were the partners, Murasakibara and Himuro. Akashi was there as well, looking regal even without a shirt, along with a couple of his teammates, Hayama and Mibuchi.

It was a good thing they were the only ones on the beach, because with all the ruckus they were making, there'd bound to be some complaints. Perhaps it was because the beach was further out than the others. Despite that, it was a good choice on Kagami's part, who chose this beach because there were surfing equipment rental services and apparently, you could catch some great waves here.

Eventually, Kise's shorts had been successfully ripped off. It turned out to be Kuroko who sneaked up behind him underwater and pulled it off in one swift motion, passing it to Aomine thereafter. And the rest of the time was Aomine flinging the garment around, flicking everyone in the vicinity with water.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi calls from the mat she was standing on. "Stop swinging that around and return it to Ki-chan!"

When they've finally stopped bullying poor Kise, Aida Riko calls for their attention, standing next to Momoi.

"Coach, don't tell me…you just thought of some special training regimen?" Hyuuga asks apprehensively.

"No!" she huffs. "There'll be nothing like that today. Momoi-san and I just thought of a game you could all play."

"And that is?" Izuki prompts.

Aida and Momoi shoot each other a devious look and turns to them, proclaiming, "Shoulder wars!"

There were a few people who excitedly agreed to play without a moment's hesitation and some who didn't, like Murasakibara who claimed it was too troublesome, and Mibuchi, who didn't want anyone sitting on his shoulders while they waged a war with everyone else.

Takao belonged to the former category, as Midorima guessed, so he wasn't surprised when his partner comes sidling up to him with a stupid grin on his face, fired up and ready to take on every pair on this beach. Midorima doesn't protest or refuse to play, because there was no way he could persuade Takao not to and if Takao was going to sit on someone's shoulders, it's going to be his.

Which doesn't come to pass because Momoi announces the catch.

"But!" she starts, holding up a slender finger. "You're not allowed to pair with someone from the same school!"

"Whaaat!" she hears a few of them protest.

She doesn't even need to look for the voices' owners to know that it was Kagami, Takao, and Murasakibara who griped.

"It'll be more fun if you mix up the pairs," she explains cheerily.

Midorima highly doubts so. Not only did he not want Takao to sit on someone else's shoulders, he didn't want anyone but Takao to sit on his shoulders.

"How are we going to choose our partners then?" Aomine asks.

"I don't know," Aida shrugs. "It's up to you. Just choose someone who shares the same jersey number as you or something."

That turned out to be the de facto criterion because everyone started looking for a player who shared the same jersey number. Midorima notices Takao shift his gaze to Kagami, as if he already knew that the Seirin player wore the number 10. He did, in fact.

"Sorry Shin-chan," he says apologetically although he had a smile on his face. "Looks like we're going to be rivals for this."

With that, he bounds over to Kagami, who realized that Hayama did not wear a number 10.

"Kagami! Don't tell me you didn't know we have the same jersey number?" he teases the red-head.

"Ah, no?" he replies innocently as Kuroko saunters off to pair with Fukuda, which was allowed by the referees (Aida and Momoi) because even though they were both from Seirin, there was no one else who shared their jersey number.

"And I guess I'll be the one on your shoulders," Takao states obviously and laughs.

"Uh, Midorima," Koganei calls and Midorima looks at him blankly. "Turns out we both wear number 6. Wanna pair up?"

Midorima's about to decline his offer but his eyes flicker to Takao and Kagami and all of a sudden, he wants to make sure they lose. So he fixes his glasses on his nose and says, "Okay."

It takes very little to make a group of teenage boys excited and soon enough, they're laughing childishly in the water, fighting like gladiators to pull one another from the shoulders of their partners.

Within five minutes of everyone getting onto their partners' shoulders, half the pairs have already been eliminated, much to the non-participants' amusement and the referees' disappointment (because they honestly thought some of them would last longer). Kuroko and Fukuda were one of such pairs, having been overpowered by the Kise-Hayama pair, but not before sneaking up to Furihata and Himuro and dragging their teammate down into the waters.

Akashi was seated on the shoulders of Hyuuga, who had let him climb on with trepidation. Their strategy was to be the last one standing by establishing themselves as an immovable force (Akashi's suggestion), much to Hyuuga's chagrin. Akashi wasn't heavy, but it was difficult to have people ganging up on the person on your shoulders. Which was exactly what happened when the Aomine-Izuki pair and Kagami-Takao pair came charging towards them and tipping Akashi over into blue.

After which Kagami and Takao double-crossed Aomine and Izuki, swivelling as fast as Kagami could manage, with Takao pushing against Izuki's chest and laughing out an unapologetic 'sorry!' to his fellow point guard.

Murasakibara (who played even though he originally claimed he didn't want to) and Sakurai seemed to be the pair most likely to win the game, when their combined height towered over the rest of them (it was very intimidating and gave Sakurai so much leverage), until Yousen's center decided he was lazy to continue and promptly tipped Sakurai off his shoulders, who fell into the water sputtering.

The Midorima-Koganei pair was grappling with Kise and Hayama who were putting up an extremely good fight. Midorima just wanted Koganei to push Hayama over already, because he set his sights on a certain pair. So he's a little annoyed that Koganei and Hayama just seemed to be playing around and not going all out on each other. Exasperated, Midorima suddenly bends his knees and straightens them, propelling Koganei forward at the precise moment he pushed his palms onto Hayama's shoulders, sending the small forward falling into the sea.

The last two pairs left in the water were Kagami and Takao, and Midorima and Koganei, finally. Midorima leaves Kise complaining loudly and waddles over to his partner. Meeting their match, Kagami and Takao grin, and Kagami flexes his shoulders, lurching Takao forward so that he had a better grip.

"Shin-chan!" the point guard exclaims. "You're so into this aren't you?"

"The only thing I'm into is eliminating you," he answers stoically and adjust his water-stained glasses.

"Let's see you try," Takao challenges. "We're invincible!"

"Time to get off your high horse Takao."

"Hey, you calling me a horse?!" Kagami protested. When Midorima smirks at him, he simpers back, "Oh it's on."

The two pairs (who coincidentally were from Seirin and Shuutoku), engaged in an all-out push and shove contest. The eliminated pairs and non-participants were cheering at the side, with Seirin's seniors cheering for Midorima and Koganei, and juniors rooting for Kagami and Takao.

Takao's laughing until his stomach hurts, because this is the most fun he's had this summer. He's palm-to-palm with Koganei, fingers gripping one another in an effort to overpower their opponent. In a moment of lightheaded excitement, Takao's met with a sudden surge from Koganei, almost plunging into the water if he had not redirected the force to the side and regained his balance by clutching Kagami's hair.

"Ow ow ow!" Kagami shouts from under him. "Takao, don't pull my hair!"

"Oops, sorry!" Takao says and laughs heartily.

Koganei takes the opportunity to shove Takao from his side and it seems that victory will belong to the Midorima-Koganei pair. But in an unexpected turn of events, Takao grabs hold of Koganei's forearm and redirects the motion so that the Seirin player is sent plummeting into the waters below, falling off Midorima's shoulders ungracefully with his feet sticking up in the air.

The splash sends water raining down Midorima's face and he has to lift his glasses to wipe at his face. By the time he got his vision back, Kagami and Takao are parading around the water with innocent wide smiles on their faces and cheering, the power forward's hands gripping Takao's thighs to keep his steady and Takao's palms resting in Kagami's red hair.

When Takao finally gets off Kagami's broad shoulders, the boys waddle their way onto shore, but Takao heads for Midorima. He floats in front of him, swimming backwards as Midorima continues to head to land.

"Shin-chan, that was fun right?" he asks with mirthful eyes.

"For you perhaps. I don't see how getting your shoulders sat on is fun."

"But you were so into it!"

"I don't play half-heartedly, even if it's just a stupid game."

Takao chuckles and impulsively brings his hands up to push Midorima's wet hair back, slicking it down onto his head. Not caring if anyone was looking, he plants a quick kiss on his salty lips, a light-hearted laugh escaping his before swimming away.

"Now that the boys are back," Mibuchi starts when they come piling up to the shore. "Don't you think it's the girls' turn?"

There's a devious glint in his eyes, as if he's doing some people a favour (it's Aomine and Hyuuga). In all honesty, Midorima doesn't know if he was referring to himself.

"Yeah! Momoi-san versus Aida-san! Let's go!" Hayama exclaims.

"Well, you did suggest this game in the first place," Izuki adds.

Being great sports, the girls concede and choose their partners, who are none other than Dai-chan and Hyuuga-kun. Hyuuga doesn't get a good feeling from this because his shoulders are sore after Akashi sat so steadfastly on them.

In the end, it was the Touou pair who won because of their height advantage and a sturdier base. Everyone decided to take a break before starting any strenuous games again and Midorima and Takao head to the kyukeisho after purchasing a cup of kakigori* to keep themselves cool.

Takao's holding on to the cup as they dig their spoons into the shaved ice, gazing out into the beach and watching with interest the boys who were building giant sandcastles and those who were burying Aomine in sand.

Midorima is staring as well, and notices that Kuroko is actually a pretty good sandcastle-builder. The one he's building with Furihata and Sakurai seems to be taking a solid shape. His eyes travel to Aomine whose head was the only part of his body not covered in sand as Kagami, Kise, and Murasakibara pile sand on top of him.

Momoi was giggling and tempting an unmovable Aomine with kakigori, hovering the dessert towards him but not letting him have any of it.

"Oi Satsuki, give me some damn it."

She relents after a while and tells him to stick out his tongue, which he does.

"Try to catch it Dai-chan," she giggles and bursts out laughing when Aomine makes weird faces as he's trying to catch the drips of shaved ice falling onto his face.

"Here Shin-chan," Takao says out of the blue and scoops a spoonful of shaved ice, offering it to Midorima.

"I can feed myself," the shooting guard says with embarrassment.

"Just let me do it," Takao insists, his lips upturned in a playful smirk.

Midorima glances to the side to make sure no one was looking before parting his lips to take the dessert into his mouth. But Takao withdraws his hand and feeds himself instead, pressing his cold lips to Midorima's before he even had time to register what was going on.

He squeezes his eyes shut from the coldness of it when Takao opens their mouths and slides his tongue against his. The ice melts quickly under the heat of their mouths and soon, all that's left is the sweet aftertaste of the dessert lingering on the tips of their tongues.

When Takao pulls away with a lick of his lips, Midorima covers his blushing face with the back of his hand.

"Isn't that sweet?" he teases.

"You're impossible."

"Don't worry, no one's looking. They're all too busy," Takao assures.

After they're done with the kakigori, the Shuutoku duo join the sandcastle-builders and a contest on who builds the grandest sandcastle accidentally starts. They're almost halfway done when Kagami suddenly shouts, "Kuroko, look! The waves are coming, I'm gonna surf!"

He gets up and rushes over to the rental services, paying for a red surfboard and running into the waters. He caught the attention of a few when he paddles up into the open sea, balances himself on the board and proceeds to charmingly, impressively, ride the waves.

"Wow Kuroko," Takao starts. "I didn't know Kagami could surf."

"He used to surf a lot when he was in America," Kuroko informs him.

"He's pretty good isn't he?"

Midorima's eyes slide towards Takao, eyebrows furrowing without really meaning to. The previous twinge of sourness returns and it churns low in his belly. The years Kagami spent in the States did endow him with a unique skillset, but it was Kuroko's job to notice that and compliment him. Not Takao's. Hmph.

"Yes, he is," Kuroko answers, a hint of pride in his voice. Kagami did look very cool whenever he was surfing.

Takao's attention is captured by Kagami's surfing form for a while and he imagines what it would look like if Midorima was the one on the board. He needs to bite his tongue from laughing out loud because it'd totally look weird. Just thinking about Shin-chan standing like a block of wood on the surfboard, glasses stained with water droplets and frown set deep on his features was cracking him up. He thinks Midorima should stick to being beautiful when he's shooting.

Kagami returns to shore after catching a few big waves, combing his fingers through his wet hair, the ring around his neck glistening in the sun.

"You screwed the last one up didn't you?" Kuroko asks in slight amusement as Kagami plants his surfboard into the sand.

Kagami looks at him in surprise, then rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"How could you tell?" it was Takao who asked.

"Kagami-kun taught me how to surf before, so I know the basics."

"Yeah, I got the timing for the last one wrong," Kagami admits.

"You taught Kuroko how to surf? That's so cool."

"You wanna learn?" Kagami offers without hesitating. "I could teach you."

"Really?!"

"Takao—" Midorima begins to protest. There was absolutely no need for Takao to learn how to surf. And he highly doubts Kagami would be a qualified teacher.

"Yes!"

"Wha—"

"Great! Let's go get you a surfboard."

Takao gives Midorima an excited look before running off with Kagami, renting an orange surfboard for himself. Midorima is left speechless, and looks over to Kuroko, expecting him to disapprove of this arrangement— _aren't you going to say anything?_ But he only stares back at him blankly, as if there's nothing wrong with this at all— _no._ (There really is nothing wrong, Midorima's only letting his jealousy get the better of him.)

Midorima jerks his head to side in a non-verbal questioning of Kuroko's reaction, or lack thereof, and the blue-eyed boy simply shrugs, returning his attention to the sandcastle. Giving up, Midorima does the same, but not without glancing over at Kagami and Takao all the time.

He sees Kagami instructing Takao to lie flat on his stomach and use his arms to paddle into the ocean, giving him a visual demonstration of what should be done. They sit up on their surfboards, legs dangling off the sides as Kagami gives Takao a few more tips and instructions. He then gets up from his sitting position and shows Takao how to balance. Takao tries it himself and gets the hang of it within a few minutes, and Midorima catches the impressive look Kagami gives his partner.

They paddle further out into the sea until Midorima only sees two small figures floating on the waters. They sit on their boards, not really doing anything for a while and Midorima realizes they're studying the waves, watching the waves roll in, crest, and break. Kagami points a finger to where Midorima can't exactly pinpoint, but it's the spot where the waves typically break.

He paddles and expertly shows Takao how it's done. Midorima watches them silently from the shore, staring intently when Takao tries, and finding his concern rise and fall like the waves when Takao topples over into the water, only to resurface. He can't see Takao's face from here, but he knows he's laughing and having a whale of a time, judging by how eagerly he climbs back onto the board every single time.

He likes it when Takao is having fun and filling the air with his carefree laughter, but only when it's with him. As much as he hates to admit it, watching someone else, Kagami no less, be the source of his joy makes his skin prick and the jealousy swirl in the pit of his stomach like a tide.

He spares Kuroko a glance, shifting his green eyes to the pair out in the sea before meeting his unreadable gaze again— _are you seeing this?_ Kuroko merely responds with an unimpressed expression, as if he's telling him to calm down and not read too much into it— _relax Midorima-kun._

Apparently not, Midorima thinks. Just then, Takao was attempting to catch the next wave. He searches for a wave that starts to crest, points his board towards the shore and starts to paddle. There's a flash of surprise in his eyes before he feels like he's gliding on the wave. The moment the board begins to glide by itself, Takao places his hands in a push-up position and pushes himself off the board in one quick motion, planting his feet firmly on the board. He crouches and maintains his balance, mildly registering Kagami's encouragement.

Takao feels himself riding the wave and the realization that he just successfully caught his first wave kicks him, filling him with exuberance. The laugh bubbles in his throat and he cheers as the water comes crashing down behind him. In his giddy excitement, Takao loses his balance and falls off the surfboard, disappearing into the water as the wave breaks.

Midorima sits up in high alert, scanning the waters for when Takao surfaces. He witnesses Kagami diving into the ocean and for a few tense moments, there is no sign of either of them. His heart begins to beat fast and he's about to sprint to the waters. But before he could spring from his position, two heads suddenly pop up from the sea.

Kagami and Takao shake their heads and take big gulps of air. They run their fingers through their hair, then burst out laughing from the exhilaration, appearing as if they were the only ones in the world.

Midorima releases the breath he was holding. He tears his eyes away from them and raises his eyebrows at Kuroko— _now do you see?_ With the strange telepathic communication they had going on, Kuroko stares back and Midorima catches the hint of admittance in his eyes (they were not pleased)— _fine_.

Neither of them say anything to their partners when they returned to shore. There was no point in confronting them about getting too chummy with each other or admitting that they were just jealous while the day was still filled with fun and laughter. They'd do it at their own time.

The sun will soon set and the Seirin seniors called everyone over for the traditional act of splitting watermelons. They were grouped into four teams (since there were four watermelons) and whoever split their watermelon first won. But it wasn't such an easy task when you had to spin ten times around a baseball bat and wobble your way to the innocent watermelon, all the while blindfolded.

Because of those handicaps and endless bouts of laughter (mostly at Aomine who looked absolutely ridiculous wobbling and stumbling to the watermelon only to miss it entirely), it took a while to get the watermelon cracked and it was Mitobe's group (consisting of Koganei, Kise, Akashi, and Murasakibara) who managed to split theirs first.

When the watermelons were cut and distributed, the sun was already setting and it painted the beach an orange hue. Midorima and Takao sit next to each other on the shore, shoulders bumping, enjoying their cool watermelon slices in contentment. The green-eyed ace thinks this is best part of beach day, when they're basking in quiet happiness and the promise of a cool, starry night subduing their previous excitement. It's just him and Takao in this private moment and there's something about the sea breeze and soft crashing of waves that Midorima finds enjoyable. Or maybe it's just because Takao is finally by his side again.

He reminds himself there's no need to be jealous, because Takao looks the happiest when he's together with him. It's the type of happiness that only he can induce, and he knows it from the special glint in Takao's eyes, the smile reserved only for him, and the lingering touches that hold the promise for more. He glimpses at a certain red-head and does not hold his gaze when he witnesses Kagami turning his head to Kuroko and pressing a chaste kiss into his hair, unaware that his little act affection was noticed.

There's completely no need to be jealous he repeats, because Kagami is crazily in love with Kuroko, and Takao is hopelessly in love with him.

It's dark out by the time everyone's done with their watermelon slices but there was one last activity left for the day. The fireworks were brought out (courtesy of Seirin, again) and the seniors helped to set the largest ones on the ground. They stuck them in the sand, ensuring that they created a firm foundation so that the structures wouldn't fall over when they started to light up and send sparks flying everywhere.

The senko hanabi* were handed out and soon enough, the boys created another ruckus chasing one another with their sparklers and forming ephemeral letters with the sparks. Midorima was staring at his senko hanabi in slight amazement, captivated by its bright light and evanescent beauty. He doesn't notice Takao running away when Kise starts chasing him, sliding behind the nearest person who turned out to be Kagami for cover.

When his sparkler dies out, Midorima looks up and spots Takao with his arm around Kagami's back, posing for the camera that Furihata was holding. They were tracing something in the air and he realizes it's the number 10. Kagami was moving his arm up and down to create the number 1 while Takao swung his arms in a large circle to trace 0.

Oh, how wonderful. Are they best friends now? So much for reminding himself not to be jealous. He doesn't appreciate the way Kagami has his arms slung around Takao's shoulders. Midorima bites his lip, he knows he's being childish, but jealousy has a knack of warping one's emotions and behaviour. And right now, he was allowing it to happen to him. He didn't want to think too much about it, he just wants to break it up.

Sighing, he takes the sparkler from the nearest person (poor Sakurai) and heads over to the laughing pair. Midorima deliberately stands right in front of the camera and starts waving his hands around, not forming any coherent shape with the sparks.

"Shin-chan! You just photobombed us!" Takao shouts, not angry, simply amused.

"Oops," Midorima turns to face him and feigns ignorance.

Takao starts chasing him down and Midorima finds himself playing along, running faster than Takao and always keeping a safe distance from the energetic boy, the world falling away for a few carefree moments.

Takao soon gives up because Shin-chan's legs are _so long_ and he's already out of breath. He splays himself on the shore, not caring that it'll get his clothes and hair all sandy. Midorima stoops next to him, breathing heavily himself and makes a wordless sound when his sparkler dies out.

"It's finished," he states.

"Let's go get new ones!" Takao suggests and with renewed energy, drags Midorima to where the big fireworks burned brightly.

He removes two sparkler sticks from the half-empty packet and hands one to Midorima while hovering the other one near the branching sparks. It catches on quickly and he holds his sizzling sparkler to Midorima's empty one. The tips of their sparklers touch and as they stay connected by that tiny point of contact, Takao's sparkler ignites Midorima's and they are both burning more brightly than ever.

Takao smiles up at him, and Midorima thinks his smile is more captivating than the dancing lights and he'll make sure it stays.

When the day was almost over, the Shuutoku pair were the first ones to leave, because pedalling the rear car home was going to take some time and they (Midorima) didn't want to arrive home too late. They say their goodbyes, thanking everyone for an awesome day and promising to do something like this again (Takao's words), before gathering their belongings and making their way to the tree where the rear car was parked.

Not surprisingly, Takao loses at janken and starts to pedal without so much of a complaint, even though Midorima knows he must be exhausted. Still, he climbs into the back and allows Takao to take them down the straight stretch of road ahead.

The trees on the side of the road pass him by in a blur and the wind brushes past his cheeks in soothing breezes. It's quiet and peaceful but Midorima is far from relaxed. The simmering jealousy in the pit of his stomach is still there, tamed but definitely still there. When there's nothing to distract him, it's easy to replay the scenes in his head and remember, albeit distortedly, how Kagami made Takao smile, and laugh, and _happy_.

He wants to ask Takao about it but he doesn't know how to string the right words together. Luckily, Takao makes it easy for him although he didn't intend to.

"Today was really fun huh?" he asks, raising his voice a little so that it travels to where Midorima is.

"I suppose," he half-lies. It was fun, but he would have preferred it if Takao wasn't so chummy with the Seirin power forward. "I'd rather if you were by my side though."

Midorima cringed. That sounded way too needy than he intended.

"What do you mean? I'm always by your side!"

"Feels like you were with Kagami most of the time."

"Kagami?" Takao repeats, voice laden with genuine confusion. He twists his neck to glimpse at Midorima over his shoulder and something clicks in his mind when he meets his partners' sulking face.

"Shin-chan," he begins with a trace of disbelief. "Are you jealous?"

Midorima doesn't answer straightforwardly, because it was so obvious and he didn't want to have to admit it out loud. So he responds with a simple statement that conveyed the culmination of his jealousy.

"He taught you how to surf."

Takao could almost hear the pout in his voice. He laughs, grasping the bicycle handles for support. He didn't mean it as a dismissive reaction, but if Midorima thought that all that time spent with Kagami was enough to make him give Kagami goo-goo eyes, then he didn't know Takao at all. He only had eyes for a green-haired shooting guard.

"What's so funny?" Midorima questions haughtily.

"Kagami and I are friends! There's no need to be jealous at all."

"I know that. It's just…seeing you with him, it—" Midorima bites his sentence off and tries again. "It's like me teaching someone to shoot three-pointers."

At that, Takao stays silent, because he imagines Midorima showing someone else his perfect form, impressing them, placing his long, elegant fingers on them to correct their form, and that was certainly not something he'd like to see.

"Okay, I get your drift."

But Midorima wasn't about to let Takao off yet.

"And you have his number which I don't know how often you use, and you sat on his shoulders while his hands were all over your legs, and you took weird, coupley pictures with him."

"First of all I text him rarely. Secondly, his hands were not all over my legs. And thirdly, it was a coupley picture?"

"It is to me."

Takao looks at Midorima over his shoulder again to study his expression and he sighs, understanding where his partner was coming from. If their situations were reversed, Takao would probably feel jealous about it too.

"Alright I'm sorry!" Takao says and he would put his hands together in a prayerful gesture if he wasn't riding the bike. "I'll make it up to you okay?"

"How?"

"Umm, I haven't thought of anything yet."

"Well think of something now," Midorima orders.

"Now? But it's not like we can do anything now," Takao explains. "I'll think of something when we get home."

"Who says we can't do anything now?" he says suggestively.

He doesn't know what planted the idea in his head but he was long over being surprised at what his mind is capable of when it involved Takao.

"Huh?"

"Stop the rear car," he instructs.

Gradually, Takao slows his pace and stops the rear car at the side of the empty road.

"Shin-chan?" he wonders and turns his back, but Midorima had swiftly climbed out of the back and straddled the metal seat that connected the carriage and bicycle. He bends forward so that his chest is against Takao's back and the point guard is prevented from fully facing him.

Midorima leans in, his mouth hovering dangerously close to the shell of Takao's ear. When he speaks, he mixes the sound of his deep voice with the sensation of stroking his fingers on Takao's arms, causing him to shudder.

"Who says we can't do anything?" he asks again, his voice challenging and his hands roaming up into Takao's shirt.

Takao gulps. He knows where this is going if he lets him. "Right now?"

"You said you'll make it up to me," he reminds.

There's no one around…and this _is_ a good way to make it up to him. He doesn't need to think; he just needs to let his body do the work. And the openness of such a situation was seductive. It was the perfect opportunity to try what he always wanted to try. Takao was a little bit of an exhibitionist after all. If he passed it up, he'd never get another chance like this, especially not with Midorima being the one who initiated it. God, he was already half-hard.

"Okay," he finally yields and Midorima doesn't miss the anticipation in his voice. "Let me just park the rear car to the side."

He scans the area quickly and spots a large tree that could give them as much cover as possible. Hurriedly, Takao parks the rear car behind the tree, satisfied that the shade enshrouded them in relative darkness.

"Get in the back," Midorima tells him and Takao can tell he was looking forward to it as much as he was.

Takao complies and prepares to swing his legs over the carriage.

"Wait," his partner interrupts. Takao watches curiously as Midorima digs through his bag and pulls out his lucky item, the woollen blanket. He arranges it neatly in the carriage, making sure it's large enough for Takao to rest his back on. "Now you can get in."

Takao smirks at his lover's gentlemanly act and climbs aboard, fitting himself in the carriage. It's a little cramp but as long as they bend their knees, it shouldn't be a problem. Midorima joins Takao soon after and straddles him so that there was enough space for the both of them. The point guard feels himself growing when he's splayed out all vulnerable like that, staring up at Midorima whose face was half-covered in shadows.

His eyes travel downwards and he notices that Midorima was getting all excited, if the tent in his loose-fitting pants was any indication.

"What are you waiting for Shin-chan?" Takao whispers, and when Midorima's lips come crashing down on his, he nearly misses the hungry glint in his green eyes.

They make love in the rear car for the very first time, and it's an experience they'd never forget, an experience that included using the condom Takao always carried in his bag for emergencies, substituting saliva for lube, and the squeaking of the rear car as they grinded against each other.

When they lay in their afterglow next to each other on Midorima's woollen blanket (that definitely needed to be washed again), they quickly put on their clothes but felt no motivation to leave the confines of the carriage. In the end, they decided to take a nap, agreeing to resume their way home after feeling more refreshed.

But as they dozed off with their bodies pressed close and legs tangling with each other's, the nap turning into a full night's sleep.

Midorima and Takao wake up to the sound of birds and rays of sunlight peeking through the holes in the leaves.

End

* * *

* _Kyukeisho_ : Rental space, a place where beach-goers and leave their belongings

 _Kaikigori_ : Shaved ice, a cool Japanese dessert

 _Senko hanabi_ : Sparklers

 **Notes:** Midorima pedals them home. Make of that what you will.

Regarding the watermelon-splitting scene, can you all just watch this video for a visual demonstration and imagine, just imagine, the boys doing that.


	26. Last Names, First Names, Nicknames

**Title:** Last Names, First Names, Nicknames

 **Summary:** The different ways Midorima and Takao address each other.

 **Kazunari**

Takao brings the topic up a little while after they got together, telling Shin-chan "now that we're together, shouldn't you be calling me by my first name?"

"What's wrong with 'Takao'?"

"Nothing I guess, but calling me by my first name makes us sound closer you know?"

Midorima ponders over the suggestion silently. To him, addressing someone else by their first name was a rather intimate matter. He's never called his friends by their first name before, since he's never been that close to them. And because of the lack of experience, he's a little tentative about the act, unsure of what it feels like to do so. Especially in this context, when it also involves a different type of development from usual friendships. But this was Takao, and there's no one closer to him than Takao.

"Besides, sticking to my last time implies a distance to be kept," Takao adds, knowing that Midorima needs a little prompting. For some reason, he really wants to hear his first name coming out from those lips of his.

"Kazu…nari."

The way he says it, Takao's name shy and hesitant on his tongue, green eyes cast downwards to hold Takao's gaze, makes the point guard's breath hitch.

"Kazunari," Midorima tries again, mustering more conviction into articulating the modern-sounding name.

Takao blushes at the sound of that. His name is spoken with confidence, yet Midorima manages to utter it with a gentleness that sends Takao's heart fluttering with blissful affection. If Midorima keeps doing that, it's going to give him a heart attack.

Takao also wants to treasure that fleeting feeling when Midorima calls him 'Kazunari', like a secret pleasure he gets to enjoy sometimes. He doesn't want the law of diminishing marginal utility to work its theory here (although he highly doubts he'll ever get tired of Midorima calling him that even if he does it every day for the rest of his life). So he fights the blush and rests his palm on Midorima's shoulder.

"Shin-chan, maybe just call me 'Takao'."

Midorima clicks his tongue in false annoyance.

"Make up your mind…" he mumbles, because he noticed Takao blushing, and Takao's not the only one who gets the warm, fuzzy feeling inside when 'Kazunari' is uttered with so much love.

* * *

 **Kazu**

If there was a name Midorima felt _only_ he was entitled to use, it would be 'Kazu'. It was a nickname filled with endearment that he felt he was the only one who was allowed to use.

The first time he used it, it wasn't even intentional. It just seemed so natural to shorten his name. It was short and sweet and he liked the way it rolled off his tongue as if he was always meant to use it this way. Takao had been pleasantly surprised as well, when Midorima first addressed him as 'Kazu'. It was unexpected of him to be careless with his words but the name sounded natural between his lips and Takao found himself liking it very much when Midorima calls him 'Kazu'.

Midorima used this nickname most often when he was feeling at his most comfortable. He was always comfortable around Takao, but it was times when he feels truly at home and in place that the nickname slips out. And it was during times like these that Midorima is the most affectionate and generous with showering Takao with it.

"Kazu, come here," he will call and wrap his arms around Takao's frame when the raven-haired boy comes nestling up to him.

"Kazu, have you seen my glasses?" he will ask when he can't find them because they're perched on his head.

"This is why fate's not on your side, Kazu. You need to be more careful," he will gently chide when something mildly unfortunate befalls Takao because he doesn't acquire his lucky item even though Scorpios did not rank well.

With a sense of entitlement comes a sense of ownership and Midorima takes pride and pleasure knowing that he's the only one who uses the nickname. (He long stopped caring that Mibuchi calls Takao 'Kazu-chan' simply because it's Mibuchi.)

Takao especially likes it when he realizes Midorima has been using the nickname more frequently as their relationship developed.

* * *

 **Shin-chan**

Nothing beats having a sense of ownership than Takao's possessiveness of the nickname 'Shin-chan. It's copyrighted, patented, trademarked, licensed by Takao Kazunari and no one, absolutely no one else, is allowed to use it. Takao invented that nickname all on his own and at a time when he wasn't even friends with Midorima.

It wasn't exactly safe to address an acquaintance by such an overly familiar nickname. It could be unwelcomed, or invite hostility. So Takao felt that he risked a lot when he used it (considering how he wanted Midorima to acknowledge him), and the least he could be rewarded with taking such a risk was to have the rights to be the only one to use it.

Moreover, the nickname was a testament of how close they were and more miraculously, how Midorima actually allowed Takao to use it constantly with no repercussions whatsoever. It was proof of Midorima's acceptance of Takao and he wanted that achievement to only belong to him. It was his pride and joy. He didn't want another person to gain that sort of acceptance from Midorima. He wanted to be the only one.

Like with most inventors, Takao was highly protective of his invention. And when people used it as if they owned it, as if they were the ones who thought of it when all they were doing was copying, Takao would be irate. Which was what he experienced when a fellow classmate jokingly addressed Midorima as 'Shin-chan'.

It was harmless really and Takao knew that, but he couldn't help the biting remark when someone else used the nickname that belonged to him. He doesn't even remember what his classmate was talking about, since he wasn't talking to him in the first place but he had caught the name 'Shin-chan' fast as lightning and all he wanted to do in that moment was to put the offender in his place.

"Don't call him that."

"Don't call me that."

It seemed Midorima had similar ideas about who could call him 'Shin-chan' and who could not. It was a pie chart entitled "People allowed to call me 'Shin-chan'" and it was a single-coloured circle labelled 'Takao Kazunari'.

They had looked at each other in surprise when the command left their lips at the same time, not noticing the nervous look their classmate was giving them because that was strange. From then on, nobody dared to call Midorima by that nickname and Takao couldn't have liked it better. Later that day, he had teased Shin-chan about secretly liking the nickname and Midorima didn't bother denying it, surprising Takao with his sudden honesty.

* * *

 **Midorima**

The only time Takao used Shin-chan's family name (and not because he was mentioning the shooting guard in a conversation with others) was when they were bickering. It had been a trivial thing and Takao vaguely remembers it regarding Midorima being stubborn about something. No surprises there, but it was a matter that Takao hoped would go his way, so he pettily called Midorima by his last name to underscore his displeasure.

"If that's the way you want it then fine, _Midorima_ ," he said, emphasizing the last name and refusing to look at his partner, pointing his nose up.

"Don't call me that."

He was stern, as if Takao had just made a grave mistake and it irked him. But behind the unsmiling order was the voice of someone who sounded hurt. Takao faced him, taken aback by the way Midorima issued that command. He had only meant it as a petty remark and had no idea Midorima would take it as seriously as he did now.

"Don't call me as if we're not even friends," Midorima spat out.

"Shin-chan…I didn't mean it that way."

"Then don't say it at all."

His voice had gotten small, and he looked so upset. Takao couldn't get angry despite the tone Midorima used, because his reaction served to showed Takao how much importance he placed in the nickname. How much he wanted it too. A simple revelation like that made Takao's heart soar. From telling Takao not to call him 'Shin-chan' because it was overly friendly to scolding Takao because he called him by his last name…they've come so far.

Takao sighs, not in exasperation, but in resignation because Midorima is so endearing without even intending to be. Takao knows he is so hopeless when it comes to Midorima Shintarou and he doesn't mind it one bit. He approaches him with steady steps and sort of falls into Midorima's chest like how an exhausted person would fall onto the bed in the middle of the night. Takao presses his cheek close and wraps his arms around Midorima's waist, enjoying the way their closeness fills his nose with his partner's scent.

"Okay Shin-chan," he mumbles in defeat into his welcoming chest. "I won't say it anymore."

It seemed to appease Midorima, who 'hmph's and encircles his arms around Takao, bringing him close. The bickering they were engaging before was soon forgotten, the inconsequential matter turning out to be not-so-inconsequential after all, if it gave Takao a lesson well-learnt.

* * *

 **Shintarou**

Takao lets the name slip during an intimate moment. Not when they're busy searing urgent kisses on their skin, or tearing each other's clothes off or having sex. But when they're curled up under the sheets, enjoying the warmth that seeps from skin to skin, and rewarding each other with gentle touches and skimming lips.

Takao marvels at Midorima's beauty from where he was, heads sharing a single pillow and legs tangling with each other's. He had plucked his glasses off and left them on the nightstand, allowing himself the unhidden view of Midorima's captivating eyes, framed only by his long lashes. He's circling the pad of his thumb on Midorima's wrist soothingly, passing his pulse and tracing his veins.

He loves moments like this. Moments where he doesn't even know what's going on around him. Moments that are filled only with the love of his life who stares back at him like he's looking at his whole world. Takao wants Midorima to know he has his whole world with him here too. He wants to tell him how beautiful he is, how he has never shared such an intimate moment with anyone before, how much he loves him.

" _Shintarou…_ "

Takao feels the twitch in Midorima's hand and the reaction puts a silly smile on his face.

"You like that."

It isn't a question, but a statement he knows holds the truth.

Midorima blushes and involuntarily tries to fix his glasses, only to realize that they were not on his nose. Takao laughs and takes his hand in his.

"You like that," he says again, slate blue eyes twinkling with glee.

"It surprised me, that's all," Midorima explains and Takao's smile turns playful.

"Shintarou~" he repeats in a sing-song voice, taking delight in Midorima's darkening blush.

"Stop that," he says softly, not putting much intention behind those words.

"Really? You really want me to stop?"

God, Takao was impossible. He glares at Takao with no malice in his eyes.

"Just do what you want."

"Hmm," Takao ponders for a while, deciding swiftly what he wanted to do. "I want to kiss you."

Midorima doesn't answer, but the look he gives Takao was consent enough. Takao shifts nearer to him and closes the distance between them, eyes flickering up to Midorima's emerald ones before closing them and whispering "Shintarou…", sealing their lips.

End


	27. That's One Way to Use It

**Title:** That's One Way to Use It

 **Summary:** Takao makes improper use of alphabet magnets.

" _So is next Saturday's practice still on?"_ Takao types.

" _Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"_ was the reply from the captain of the recreational basketball team he plays for, Team TFS.

" _Well, Himuro and Mayuzumi-san aren't attending,"_ Takao replies as he shifts himself comfortable on his large bed.

" _What? Why not?"_ Kasamatsu replies and Takao detects the hint of annoyance in his words.

" _I don't know about Mayuzumi-san but Himuro's got a date with Murasakibara."_

" _What the hell, how come they don't tell me these things!"_

Takao knows for sure, that Kasamatsu's eyebrows are knitted in displeasure.

" _Looks like I've got to—"_

The sentence is cut off there and Takao presumes it was by accident. He's proven right when the next reply from Kasamatsu is an abrupt _"Gimme a minute."_

The college student smiles in amusement to himself, wondering if Kasamatsu was being bothered by Kise. He knows the blonde often hangs out in Kasamatsu's dorm room and he wouldn't be surprised if Kise was constantly demanding his attention.

Takao types out his response— _"If it makes you feel better, they didn't tell me either. I found out when I asked if they were going for practice"_ —and waits for his Skype buddy to return.

He uncrosses his legs and gives them a good, long stretch. Sitting hunched over his laptop made his legs sleep a little. Takao crosses them back and pulls on the sleeves of his jacket, or rather, Midorima's jacket. He had found his partner's high school basketball team jacket hidden under a neatly folded pile of clothes while he was keeping their laundry. His face lit up when he spotted the orange jacket (which surprisingly did not lose its vibrant colour, unlike his fading one) and immediately put it on excitedly, pleased that he was wrong about Shin-chan losing his Shuutoku jacket.

The cuffs were already dangling off his hands (Midorima had much longer arms after all) and Takao absentmindedly brought them to his face, burying his nose into the fabric as he scrolls through to find a bored emoji. The corners of his mouth turn upwards as he breathes in a familiar scent; the jacket smells like the rest of Midorima's clothes.

The idleness of the moment makes him realize how long he's been waiting for his partner. It's been almost six hours since he returned home and one hour since he started Skyping Kasamatsu to keep himself entertained. They'd video-call, but Kasamatsu told him that Kise was over and rushing to complete his assignment, which was due tomorrow morning (who sets a deadline in the morning?).

Takao was about to open up Vine when his Skype pings.

" _Ok back,"_ Kasamatsu types. _"Kise was being a pain in the ass."_

If this was a video-call and Kasamatsu said that out loud, Takao would bet that the small forward would protest loudly. He smirks to himself and types, _"In a good way?"_

" _I was gone for like a minute,"_ he answers, missing the _other_ point.

" _Omg."_

" _Wait."_

Takao is grinning from ear to ear as he furiously types away— _"Kasamatsu-san! So you're a bottom?!"_ —hitting enter the moment his fellow point guard responds with a defensive _"I'm not a bottom!"_

" _Oh really? Is that_ really _true?"_ Takao teases and thinks that it's such a shame this isn't a video-call. What he would give to see Kasamatsu's face right now.

He sees the words _'Kasamatsu Yukio is typing…'_ and doesn't wait for him to reply before saying his piece.

" _Hey, no shame in being the receiving end once in a while,"_ he jokes and inserts a winky face.

While Kasamatsu is still typing away, probably finding all sorts of excuses which Takao wouldn't buy, he hears the discernible click of the front door and instantly perks up. Finally! He quickly types out a _"Gotta go, Shin-chan's back!"_ and cheekily adds, _"Ttyl…_ uke _,"_ slamming his laptop shut before seeing his senior's reply. Doesn't matter, he's already got the truth.

Thrilled, Takao trips over his feet as he rushes out to greet Midorima. By the time he's out of their bedroom, Midorima is already in the kitchen storing some foodstuff in the cabinet.

"Shin-chan! Welcome home!" Takao greets and slides across the floor in his socks to wrap his arms around Midorima's waist from behind.

Midorima lurches forward a little and holds on to the edge of the cabinet door for support. He answers with a fond, "I'm home," grateful for the warmth of Takao's embrace after returning from the 24/7 supermarket in the cold weather.

He looks down as Takao is busy burrowing his nose in his back, eyebrows raised when he notices the recognizable orange jacket Takao is sporting. Turning in his encircled arms, Midorima asks, "Why are you wearing the Shuutoku jacket?"

Takao loosens his hold as Midorima faces him. He doesn't respond straight away, because he spots the exact moment the realization hits Midorima. The medical student stares at Takao, noticing how the jacket is too big for his shoulders and the way Takao's hands are hidden in the cuffs.

"Why are you wearing _my_ Shuutoku jacket?" he corrects.

Takao shrugs.

"I found it and just felt like wearing it," he says mild-manneredly and hides his nose behind the cuffs without breaking eye contact with Midorima. Slanted eyes peeking from behind the bright fabric, Takao breathes in deeply.

"Smells like you."

Something about the way he says it (definitely the suggestiveness dripping from his voice, what a flirt) makes Midorima blush and hurry back to his packing. Takao lets out a laugh and leans against the refrigerator, feeling the magnets jutting into his arm. He doesn't offer to help because he knows his partner has a particular way of organizing the cans and bottles and would complain about his sorting.

"You're back pretty late today," Takao starts, settling them into their usual conversations. "Long discussion?"

"Yes, the deadline for the project is coming up and we wanted to finalize the report," Midorima answers. He didn't need to ask to know that Takao was up waiting for him, even though it was well into the night.

"When is the deadline anyway?"

"End of the month."

"How is that 'soon'?! You have another three weeks!"

"We have a lot to finish in three weeks," Midorima explains as-a-matter-of-factly.

He ignores Takao's pout and grips the handle of the refrigerator while giving Takao a plain stare, which was the boy's cue to stop leaning against it. Takao pushes himself off the door and settles his elbows on the ledge when Midorima opens it to store a carton of milk.

"But you've been coming home sooo late," Takao complains.

"I'm home early when there aren't any meetings," Midorima counters in an effort to appease his boyfriend. He didn't want to have to be home late frequently as well.

When Takao doesn't seem to be getting off the refrigerator door anytime soon, and is even sulking, Midorima leaves him be and starts loading the frozen dumplings into the freezer (which he can't even fully open because Takao is in the way). He frowns when he finds that it's rather full. He shouldn't have gotten the dumplings.

"Yet it's been so long," Takao says, voice lowering at the end of his protest. Without any warning, he adds, "I want to have sex."

"We just—did it last week," he mumbles as he attempts to create space for the frozen dumplings.

"Well you can never have too much sex," Takao comments.

Midorima manages to shove the dumplings into the freezer and points out, "Actually, you can."

As he launches into an explanation on how one can in fact have too much sex, the raven-haired student fiddles with the alphabet magnets, which Midorima had gotten as one of his lucky items, stuck on the fridge.

And now that the topic of sex was brought up, he really didn't want to have to go to bed without some fun. So trust his brain to think of a way to catch Midorima's attention. He plucks the magnets out and lines them up on the freezer door as Midorima continues to talk to their frozen food.

It doesn't take long to spell his message and once he's done, he calls, "Shin-chan."

Midorima stops and pokes his head out in time to catch Takao's poker face before he closes the freezer shut. Midorima has to dodge, lest the door catches him in his face and notices the colourful words from the corner of his eye.

Turning to them, he reads two words; short, simple and straight to the point.

 _ **Fuck me.**_

At this point, he's so familiar with Takao's antics that the lewd message doesn't faze him (not too much at least). He's got to admit it's quite novel, even for his cheeky boyfriend.

"Takao…" he warns, but there is no bite behind his words.

Not quite finished, the raven-haired youth spells another message with the remaining magnets. He shifts them in place on the refrigerator door and just like before, pushes it close.

The door swings slowly until the gasket meets the magnetic edge and Midorima reads Takao's lewd message part 2.

 _ **Hard.**_

This time, Midorima doesn't bother dignifying that with a response. Instead, he stares at him unamused and Takao holds his gaze resolutely, except there's a glint in his slate blue eyes and his mouth is upturned ever so slightly like he's challenging Midorima to a game he can't lose.

As usual, Takao is right because the next thing he knows, his back is against the refrigerator door and Midorima has him caged between his arms. He swears he hears a guttural sound escape from the back of Midorima's throat before the taller boy grabs him by the jawline and tilts his head up forcefully to seal their mouths in a messy kiss.

Midorima sure seems pretty into it for someone who seemed rather disapproving of Takao's antic previously.

Takao moans into the kiss as Midorima slips his tongue in, their heads going hazy with desire as their tongues met. Body already on auto-pilot, Midorima leans in, spreading the yearning in his veins like wildfire when he presses his groin into Takao's. The instigator of this whole episode grinds up against Midorima and breaks the kiss briefly, mouths connected by a string of saliva, to jump and wrap his legs around Midorima's waist.

The shooting guard doesn't fumble when he hooks his arms under Takao's thighs, balancing him as he pushes them off the refrigerator. Takao has his hands in Midorima's hair, digging his nails into his scalp as Midorima brings them to the bedroom in a mess of busy limbs and hot breaths.

Takao's wish comes true when he finds himself panting, his whole body sinking into the sheets as Midorima rocks into him. He looks up at his lover, face sweat-laced and chest heaving, and thinks that perhaps this was a game that had no loser, if his lustful expression was anything to go by.

God, sometimes his jokes could lead to such absolute bliss.

* * *

Rays of sunlight are already shining into the bedroom when Midorima wakes. He panics for a second when he realizes how bright it is, until he remembers his classes are in the afternoon today. He falls back into the comfortable sheets and pats around for the other occupant, only to feel the sheets between his fingers.

Craning his neck, he is met with the absence of his boyfriend and to be honest, it disappointed him a little. He was looking forward to sleepy morning cuddles. But alas, Takao had morning classes (and should probably be praised for getting up in time for class despite the busy night he had).

Well, he might as well get up then.

Midorima stretches and winces when a small, sharp pain shoots through his back. Twisting his body so he can catch a glimpse of his back, he's surprised to see scratch marks lining his skin. They're not deep, but they're definitely going to be there for a couple of days. He frowns, because he did not remember feeling an iota of pain throughout their steamy night. But then again, Takao pliant underneath him and welcoming him with eagerness really took that much of one's attention.

He makes a mental note to remind Takao to trim his fingernails.

The med student goes about his morning routine and finally heads to the kitchen to prepare himself some breakfast. He pads to the refrigerator to fetch some milk, expecting to see the words 'Fuck me hard' still spelt with alphabet magnets. He'll have to fix that before they get unexpected visitors or something. Instead, the magnets spell something different.

 _ **10/10**_

Midorima flushes red.

End

 **Notes:** Yes, Takao spells the words in English. I believe Japanese youths know, at the very least, English swear words and their multiple meanings (especially 'fuck'). Besides, it's more impactful (and easier?) when it's spelt in English.


	28. 1 Plus 1 Equals 3

**Title:** 1 + 1 = 3

 **Summary:** Aomine and Momoi welcome their firstborn, and Midorima and Takao talk about the future.

 **Notes:** They're about 32 years old here. And please forgive any factual errors, I actually don't know how these things go lol.

"Hurry up Shin-chan! We're late!"

"It's not like the baby's going to disappear," Midorima points out, but picks up his pace to follow closely behind Takao.

True, but that isn't the point. Takao's eager to meet Aomine's and Momoi's first child. The proud parents were finally allowed to stay with their baby daughter and once their friends heard the news, they've been receiving visitors from day one.

Fine, so it was only day two.

Nevertheless, the childhood sweethearts already had their whole team, Kise and Kasamatsu, and of course their family members, visit them. It was an eventful (and exhausting) day.

Takao had arranged with Kuroko to pay the new parents a visit together, since Midorima wouldn't take the initiative to do so. It's not that he doesn't care, he just didn't understand why he should be so enthusiastic about it. He won't ever experience such a thing anyway.

On the other hand, Takao couldn't wait to visit them in the hospital, despite having seen parents and child the day Momoi gave birth. Unlike Midorima, he understood that you don't have to go through the same experience to feel excited about it, you can just be happy for the couple. Becoming parents, starting a family…it was all very momentous, even if Takao might never know how it truly feels like.

"We're here!" Takao announces cheerily and immediately slaps a hand over his mouth when he sees Momoi cradling a sleeping child in her arms.

"It's okay," Momoi assures with a smile. "She's sound asleep."

"Takao, if you wake her, I will kill you," Aomine warns, speaking like someone who's had a lot of experience trying to pacify a crying baby, with much difficulty.

"Sorry!" he whispers and joins Kuroko and Kagami by the bedside, greeting them with a grin.

"Aomine-kun, is that the type of language you use around your daughter?" Kuroko mildly asks and the guy actually looks ashamed.

"Shit, sorry," he apologizes to the baby girl in his wife's arms.

Kagami rolls his eyes as Momoi shoots him a glare. Upon realizing his mistake, he gives her an apologetic look and says, "Okay okay…"

"Good evening Momoi, Aomine," Midorima greets, nodding at Kuroko and Kagami before directing his attention to the pink-haired mother. "How are you feeling?"

"Midorin, you sound like my doctor," Momoi giggles. "I'm feeling good, tired but well. Thank you."

"And the baby?" Takao asks.

"Doctor says she's healthy," Momoi beams.

"Is no one going to ask about _my_ well-being?" Aomine protests.

"That's good to hear," Midorima tells Momoi. "Make sure you don't tire yourself out too much. You'd need the strength when you take her home with you."

"Which is why Kuroko and I picked out these tonics for you!" Takao says, pointing to the bag in Midorima's hands.

"Thank you for bringing them over Takao-kun."

"No biggie."

"Wow," Aomine deadpans.

"Thanks guys!" Momoi smiles as Midorima places the bag on the small table at the foot of the bed.

Takao bounds over to Momoi and gazes down at the little bundle wrapped snugly in tight cloth and her mother's arms. A peaceful expression rests on her chubby face and her mouth is slightly open. Her eyes are closed, which made Takao wonder if she has her father's or mother's eyes. What he does know is that she's going to have beautiful locks of pink hair when she's older. He can already see the turfs of faded pink on her tiny head.

But what amazes Takao the most is how someone so small makes such a big difference, at least to the two people who matters the most.

"Hey," he starts, suddenly realizing that he doesn't know her name. "What's her name?"

Momoi gives Aomine a look before answering, "She doesn't have one yet. Dai-chan promised to come up with a name but she's already born and he still hasn't named her."

"It's hard to come up with the perfect name okay?!" Aomine counters.

"Well you have to pick a name quickly, before the hospital asks for it."

"Wait, if she doesn't have a name yet, what do you call her?" Kagami asks, genuinely curious.

"Usually 'oi'," Aomine answers quickly.

But Momoi deliberately adds, with a pleased smile on her face, "Dai-chan calls her 'baby girl' sometimes."

"Awww!" Takao coos.

"They don't need to know that…" he mumbles in embarrassment.

Before anyone can tease Aomine into further humiliation, Takao points out excitedly, "She's moving!"

Sure enough, the baby shifts against Momoi's chest and everyone looks on with a mixture of wonder, interest and in Aomine's case, apprehension.

With her eyes still shut, she opens her mouth to yawn widely (which was still tiny of course), baring her toothless gums and small, pink tongue. She settles quietly back in her mother's bosom and everyone releases the breath they were holding.

"So adorable…" Takao sighs.

Momoi looks up at Takao to catch the twinge of longing in his eyes. It's the type of look that isn't intentional, but inevitably seeps through the exterior from someone's deepest desires.

She doesn't hesitate to ask, "Do you want to hold her?"

Her offer surprises Takao, who asks while trying to mask his eagerness, "Can I?"

"Sure, why not?" she assures and raises the baby towards him.

Takao leans down and lets Momoi place her daughter in his overlapped arms, adjusting slightly to accommodate her size and position.

"Be careful," Aomine says from the side but other than that, lets his daughter be transferred into the unfamiliar warmth of Takao's arms.

The other occupants in the room look on with interest and Midorima feels something foreign stirring within him, though he doesn't exactly understand why.

Takao cradles the baby in the gentlest way possible, heart beating nervously not only because he's got a tiny, precious life in his arms, but for an entirely different reason he doesn't realize yet. He looks down at her sleeping face and can't help but break into a smile.

"She's so tiny…" Takao whispers, a spark in his eyes and awe lacing his voice.

"Takao-kun's very good with children," Kuroko points out.

"That's because she's asleep isn't it?" Aomine says.

"Nah, you should see him at the kindergarten," Kagami offers, referring to the times Takao comes over to the kindergarten Kuroko works at to meet up for dinner and the occasional drinks at their favourite bar. "He's got a way with children."

"Huh," Aomine says, not with scepticism. He says it like it gave him an idea (an idea to turn to the former point guard for tips when his daughter grows older).

Takao's too engrossed with holding the baby girl to give his two cents about the matter and in the lull of the conversation, Midorima's attention is captured by the tender gaze his partner graces the baby with.

It suits him. He looks good cradling a baby in his arms, all soft eyes and fond smiles. It's so easy to imagine Takao bowing his head and dropping a kiss to the baby's crown, to rock her to sleep when she's tired, to soothe her when she's crying. It's so easy to imagine Takao being a father.

But they are not like that, and they will never be. Midorima knows he cannot give Takao _this_ , but despite that fact, he knows Takao will still stay, as the many trials and hardships have taught him. Which is what makes this harder than it already is. (He wants to give Takao what he desires, but he knows that even if he doesn't, Takao will not blame him.)

He looks on fondly at Takao, mouth upturned as he gazes at the restful baby in his steady arms. It's so affectionate it makes his heart clench.

* * *

They talk about the usual over dinner; work and the upcoming meet-up with their Shuutoku teammates. By the time they get home, the visit to the hospital is just another memory. But Midorima feels uneasy if he doesn't say what's on his mind. He knows Takao wouldn't broach the subject until Midorima's ready and granted he isn't, but if he lets it drag, who knows how long they'll take to finally start talking about it? And when they do, it might be too late. He won't let it end like that.

But Midorima finds it difficult to get the ball rolling, as it is when it comes to talking about personal matters like this. The silence only makes his hesitance more pronounced.

He's reclining against the headboard, a medical book in his hands but the pages haven't been moving for the past ten minutes. He has long stopped reading, the words between the lines not being registered in his preoccupied mind. He glances at Takao, who's at their shared desk touching up the plans he has to present to his supervisor tomorrow.

He loves this man before him. Takao, who is remarkable when he puts his mind to something, who has all the patience in the world and who loves Midorima Shintarou with all his heart.

Midorima lets out a soft sigh; he's done stalling.

"Kazu," he calls out, the name hanging off his tongue in an unfinished statement.

Takao stops scribbling and turns back, slinging his arm over the back of the chair.

"Hm?"

Midorima hesitates again, trying to find the right words to a question he's so nervous to ask.

"You want me to switch the lights off?" Takao offers when Midorima doesn't say anything. "We can go to bed if you like."

"No…" he says, and swallows before continuing without meeting Takao's inquisitive eyes, "I was wondering…what you'd feel about…starting a family."

For a few seconds, the air is tense with uncertainty and anticipation. When Midorima looks up to see if Takao has somehow disappeared, the chair screeches across the floor and Takao comes scrambling up to the bed.

"What?" he asks breathlessly. "What did you just say?"

Midorima, startled at his sudden and strong reaction, frowns. He knows Takao heard him correctly the first time.

Takao shakes his head, ridding the hundred thoughts that formed when Midorima uttered that question. "Did you just ask about starting a family? Of our own?"

"Of course," he answers firmly, a little surprised with how much calmer he's handling this.

Takao leans back on his knees, speechless as he lets the words sink in. Shin-chan wants to start a family with him. It's something he's always wanted but never lets himself hope for too much. But it's really happening.

"So?" Midorima probes when Takao just kneels on the bed, dumbfounded.

"Yes," he breathes out, nodding fervently. "Do _you_?"

The question catches Midorima off-guard because he had been so preoccupied with giving Takao what he longs for, with providing him the life he deserves, that he forgot to ask himself if it was what he wanted too.

But when he looks at Takao's sincere eyes, no hint of hopefulness but just pure curiosity, Midorima knows with absolute conviction that yes, he wants it too. Because this was Takao Kazunari he was talking about starting a family with. The man he wants to spend the rest of his life with, to love in this life and the next, to raise a kid who will take after Takao's personality (but not too much), his own dedication to always do the best he can, and their love for basketball.

"I do," he answers with as much certainty as his ability to shoot a full-court shot. "I want it with you."

Takao smiles at him heartened, and he dares to feel hopeful this time.

"So how do you suppose we should…?"

"We could adopt."

"Ah," Takao conveys his agreement. Compared to surrogacy, adopting would be less complicated. "I'd liked that."

He shifts to cross his legs and scoot closer to Midorima, smile still dancing across his lips and fingers finding his partner's in a gentle hold. Midorima returns the gesture, emerald eyes going soft with the quiet excitement stirring within him.

He continues; since they were having a heart-to-heart talk, he might as well be perfectly honest. Dropping his gaze to their tangled fingers, he admits, "I won't say I'm ready yet, but we can start looking. After all, we won't know how long it takes to adopt, given our…circumstances."

He's a bit nervous to confess that, since it might dampen the mood, but he and Takao are so in sync and even when they're not, Takao understands. He always does.

"We can take our time," he tells him and adds with frankness. "Hell, even I can't be sure I'm ready. I mean, raising a kid is a huge responsibility. But I know I want it with you too and when we do adopt, I want to do right by our kid."

"That," Midorima says and tugs Takao forward. "I am certain of."

He kisses him sweetly and doesn't stop his own when he feels Takao's smile against his lips.

* * *

They're nestled comfortably against each other, with Takao's back pressing against Midorima's chest, by the time the lights are off and their conversation has become a promise.

Takao knows Midorima is still awake, for his breathing is controlled. Voice barely above a whisper, he asks, "Hey, do you want a girl or a boy?"

Unsurprisingly, he doesn't receive an answer immediately. But the way Midorima's arms tighten ever so slightly around Takao tells him he's pondering.

After a while, Takao gets his reply.

"A daughter…would be nice."

Takao smiles in the dark and drops a kiss to Midorima's knuckles.

A daughter…yes, that would be nice.

End

 **Notes:** Oh I also have the headcanon that AoMomo have another kid a couple of years later, but this time it's a boy. His daughter is great but I'd imagine Aomine wanting a son. Do you guys have any AoMomo family headcanons? Let me know! (I can't think of any good names for their kids lol.)


	29. The Outside Angle

**Title:** The Outside Angle

 **Summary:** An account of Midorima's and Takao's relationship through the eyes of their classmate. Foremost question: does Midorima ever smile? Acquired answer: apparently so.

 **Notes:** Just a disclaimer that I do not know how school committees work in Japan.

"Hey. That's your crush," Miura Fumiko says, chin tilting up towards a figure in the distance.

All four girls turn to look in that direction, and the one whose supposed crush was in the vicinity did a 180 degree change in expression the moment she saw who it was. Previously sporting an eager glint in her eyes, she rolls them now and with a slight pout, says, "He's not my crush. He's my eye-candy. There's a difference."

"Whatever, you think he's hot," Fumiko shrugs and the tallest of the four, Hideko Asami, scoffs.

"What!" Ishimaru Kihara protests. "He really is."

Her eyes follow his tall frame, trailing after him as he slots a few coins into the vending machine to purchase a can of shiruko.

"Too tall," Fumiko comments.

"Too grouchy," Asami adds.

"But don't you think he looks absolutely dashing when he smiles?" she counters dreamily.

Matsuda Hanae listens in on her friends' conversation in mild amusement as she continues munching on her bento. While she agrees with her friends' sentiments about her green-haired classmate, she can't fault Kihara for selecting Midorima as her eye-candy. He was better-looking than the average guy. And Kihara did have a nerdy/future-doctor type after all.

Her ears are attuned to their banter but her eyes are trained on Midorima Shintarou, who's making his way back to the school block. It's surprising not to see a certain raven-haired boy next to him.

"Yeah, but have you ever seen him smile?" Asami questions, tone challenging and sceptical.

"I have."

It is not Kihara who speaks, but Hanae, and all eyes turn to her now.

"You have?!" Kihara exclaims, eyes as wide as saucers. "When?!"

Ah, maybe she should have kept that to herself. Kihara shakes her shoulders vigorously and Hanae almost goes dizzy with the way her head rolls back and forth.

"Tell me!" she demands shrilly.

Yeah, she really should have kept that to herself.

* * *

Matsuda Hanae shares the same class as Midorima and Takao. She knows they're good friends, best friends even, given their inseparability and uncanny synchronization with each other. She thought being classmates with them would be rather eventful, since Midorima's part of the Generation of Miracles (Takao was just sucked into the whole thing) but it turned out to be more…underwhelming than she expected.

It has to be because of the shooting guard's stoic and aloof personality. It made him unapproachable and in more serious cases, worked against his favour socially. Speaking of his personality, Hanae must admit she has not met anyone who wore such a sober countenance all the time. She wasn't the bubbliest, but even she could tell when it was too much. Midorima Shintarou is a case in point.

He gets all serious when he's answering a question in class, uptight when it comes to those lucky items of his and frowns even when he's doing trivial things like jotting down notes. (It's not like she was staring, but sometimes when you're drifting off because the teacher won't stop droning, that head of green hair makes him an easy target.) If he's so grumpy all the time, it made Hanae wonder when he's ever not. And more importantly, does he even smile?

Apparently so, as she came to discover one fine evening after softball practice.

She was on her way out of school after storing the ball cart back in the club room. As usual, she was one of the last to leave, together with her seniors, because dedication is one of the factors that helps you clinch that captain position next year. She had already parted with her seniors as she headed towards the bicycle stands to retrieve her ride.

On her way there, Hanae noted that the gym was still open and its lights switched on. She knew for a fact that it was being used by Shuutoku's basketball club, since she usually sees them training during her own softball practices. She barely registered the squeaks of sneakers and muffled voices from the gym as she admitted to herself that the basketball club was probably one of the most dedicated clubs in school.

As she walked past the opened doors of the gym, she wasn't surprised to see the familiar figures of her classmates. She was aware of their post-practice practice after all. What she was surprised to see instead was the barely-there, small yet genuine curve of Midorima's lips. She didn't stop to catch another look, but she was fairly certain of that tender smile in the split second of her witnessing it. So out of place on the usually-stoic expression, yet so natural to see it in that moment.

For some reason, it made her feel a little guilty. Like she saw something she wasn't supposed to. Maybe it was the affectionate pair of emeralds that accompanied the smile, or the mirthful laughter that came from the one it was directed at. It made her feel like she was intruding on an intimate moment. Which was weird, because the only other person present was Takao, and what could he have done to make him smile so tenderly?

* * *

Perhaps then, she should have not acted so astonished to catch them on the rooftop. After all, she already had a peek of what their relationship could be.

She didn't sneak off to the roof often but today, she needed some peace and quiet and the roof was a place that offered the luxury of both. So she didn't expect she'd have company. Or rather, _she_ was the company, for the roof was already occupied. The occupants? The same two people she supposedly intruded on a couple weeks before. Except this time, she really felt she was intruding because Takao had his head resting on the taller boy's shoulder, seemingly asleep in the warm sunlight.

Which was probably why Midorima's smile was the first thing that popped into her head. And also why she didn't waste a single second in ducking behind an electrical cabinet.

That…did not look like something friends would do.

As much as she wanted to respect her classmates' privacy, her curiosity proved much more compelling. Surreptitiously, she pokes her head out and watches from a distance, relieved that she was behind the two and wouldn't get caught unless they turned around (who's catching who now?). They were leaning against the fence, bentos packed and stacked on top of each other by their side. Hanae could only guess Takao was peacefully asleep, by the way his shoulders rise and fall with steady breaths.

It was indeed a good day for an after-lunch nap. It was warm and breezy and so, so quiet. Hanae wondered if Midorima was asleep as well. She hoped not, because who'd wake them up for class? Certainly not her, she sure as hell would not be giving herself away. If it comes down to it, she'd just leave them here and wish them luck.

But then, Midorima stirred, pushing himself off the fence to turn to Takao. He sported a hesitant expression, as if grappling with himself on whether he should just go for it or not. It seemed like his impulsive/spontaneous-self won, for he dipped his head and pressed a chaste kiss to his friend's lips.

Hanae sucked in a breath, eyes growing wide at the secret now exposed to her. Midorima lingered for a few seconds before leaning away and Hanae darted back behind the electrical cabinet in tandem. She was not one to feel embarrassed easily but this time, she genuinely felt like she was intruding. She pressed her shoulders against the metal, heart thrumming in her ribcage. As much as she was surprised, she was…enlightened.

Oh…so they were like _that_.

A lot of things started making sense now.

It's no wonder Midorima doesn't flinch when Takao touches him, when he avoids physical contact with others if they so much as stand too close to him. It explains his markedly different attitude towards others, one that is less tolerable. Speaking of which, he seems to be able to endure Takao's antics, which should already ring a few bells given how serious Midorima is with just about everything. That wouldn't count as tolerance anymore, it'd be acceptance. And Takao must really be something to be able to achieve that. Turns out what he needed to be was Midorima's boyfriend.

Another puzzle piece fell into place when Hanae realized Midorima's seemingly lack of interest in the opposite gender. He never paid them too much attention, even when the boys were gossiping about them and egging each other on to confess to whomever. He never took part in any relationship-talk. And his eyes never once trailed after Shuutoku's beauty, a hazelnut-haired senior, when every boy's gaze would follow her until she sauntered out of sight.

Hanae scoffs as she thinks about how obvious it all is now that she has witnessed this.

She doesn't know if Midorima was blushing after stealing that kiss, or if Takao had woken up because she shakes her head and quietly leaves the roof.

* * *

For some reason, she protects their secret, even keeping it from her close friends. Something like this…it wasn't her place to divulge.

So giving away any hint of her knowledge of their relationship was entirely…unintentional.

It's been a few months since she was privy to their relationship when Hanae lets slip that she knew something the others don't. She was with the members of the health committee, which Takao was also in. During one of their obligatory meetings, they somehow veered off the agenda (which wasn't much in the first place) and started chatting about non-committee matters, like how Takao and Hanae should be glad they didn't have Kitagawa-sensei as their homeroom teacher, and how the couple from class 2-6 were caught hanky-pankying in the library the other day.

"So who caught them?" Takao asked, listening keenly to Hayashi and Ryoko, who heard of the incident first.

Hayashi snickered before answering, "Goto-sensei."

The five members erupted in all sorts of laughter, from guffaws to chortles and scoffs.

"Of all teachers," Takahiro wheezed out, "They just _had_ to be caught by the most conservative one!"

"Shit," Hanae swears, amused as she imagined what the scene must have been like. Goto-sensei must have stuttered what an outrage it was. "What type of punishment did they get?"

"Two weeks of detention each," Ryoko answered.

"And they're not allowed to sit near each other in class," Hayashi added.

Takao scoffed at that, "As if that'd stop them."

"I know right?" Hayashi agreed. "They weren't even embarrassed or remorseful."

"I bet the only thing they're remorseful over is getting caught," Takahiro quipped.

"Well, they should have chosen a more secluded place," Takao commented.

Hanae laughed through her nose, "Yeah, _you_ would know something like that."

The room grew quiet and Hanae curses internally as she met Takao's enquiring eyes for a split second. She was about to salvage the situation but before she could say anything, Takahiro cut in.

"What? Takao, don't tell us you have some girlfriend we don't know about!"

"Who?!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"I don't!" Takao denied, trying to play it off as nothing but a baseless assumption. Hanae must admit he was a natural when it comes to such things. If she didn't know better, she would have fallen for his deception. (Well technically, he really didn't have a girlfriend but the point wasn't the gender.)

"Then why would you know about secluded areas huh?" Hayashi probed, nudging Takao in the arm.

"Oh you know me," he answered flippantly. "Always exploring and finding new places for the heck of it."

"Yeah right," Ryoko said, not buying it yet. "You're always with Midorima-kun. And I highly doubt you go exploring with him."

Hanae held her breath and hoped they don't pursue this conversation topic. Because if they found out even a morsel of information regarding the dynamics of Takao's and Midorima's relationship, it's all on her. Hayashi made a strangled sound at the back of his throat and to Hanae's chagrin, said, "Ugh, you hang around him too much Takao. You might get some of his quirks just by way of distance."

Hayashi was a fun guy to be around, he just speaks his mind a lot. Hanae risked a glance at Takao, who was about to retort, eyes growing defensive. And without thinking twice, she interjected, "Like eating paper in the middle of class isn't weird."

"That was one time!" he exclaimed dramatically. "And you _know_ if Hanazono-sensei saw what was on that paper, I would die!"

"That's for being perverted," Hanae taunted.

Fortunately, the conversation steered away from Midorima Shintarou once Hanae turned the spotlight to Hayashi. She released a sigh of relief when the others joined in to make fun of Hayashi and his repertoire of other weird habits. When she glanced at Takao and caught his raised eyebrow and questioning eyes, she slanted her own away.

It was only when the group dispersed and Takao and Hanae were on their way out of school that the point guard made an attempt to confirm his suspicions.

"So," he started, trying to keep his tone light-hearted. "How'd you know?"

"Know what?" Hanae feigned ignorance. She honestly didn't want to reveal that she knew.

"Come on," Takao scoffed, not buying it.

Hanae sighed. "I saw you guys."

"Doing what?" Takao was quick to ask. It made Hanae raise her eyebrows but she tried not to think about it.

"Nothing much," she said evasively. "I just saw you on the roof."

"Hmm…" Takao said pensively, sifting through his memories. Shin-chan and he did quite a few things on the roof, nothing too risky of course. They saved that for the more secluded areas after all. He figured Hanae must have caught them being touchy or kissing or at most, making out. It was a little bit weird to be walking next to the person who caught you being furtively intimate.

"And I saw the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" Takao asked with a lilt in his voice.

"Just different," she answered vaguely. "It's the sort of expression you rarely see on someone like Midorima. Like it'll kill him to lose you."

There were a few seconds of silence before Hanae added, "Are you blushing?"

"Maybe," Takao grinned, covering his smile with the back of his hand. "You ever thought of joining the drama club instead of the softball club?"

"Shut up."

It had gone quiet between them until Hanae chose to speak up again.

"I won't tell."

"Hmm," Takao hummed and looked at her. "I know."

* * *

"So he was with Takao-kun," Kihara muses.

"Well he is pretty amusing," Asami quips.

Hanae wants to laugh because it was _not_ the way they thought it was.

"Oh!" Kihara exclaims, an idea forming in her head. "If we get close to Takao-kun, we get to see more of Midorima-kun right?"

"Don't say 'we' like we'd agree to that!" Fumiko chides.

"But it makes sense right?" Kihara probes.

"I suppose…" Asami responds.

As her friends talked, Hanae couldn't keep in her laughter anymore. It would make sense but it would be equivalent to approaching Midorima through his _boyfriend_. In this case, Hanae thought it was absurd and the best thing is that they didn't even know it. (And it wouldn't even work in reality because she highlight doubts Midorima was gonna crack a smile if he wasn't alone with Takao.)

Hanae's laughing in earnest at this point, bentou forgotten and hand slapping against her knee.

"What's so funny?!" Kihara asks, utterly confused.

Hanae looks at her friend and continues laughing.

* * *

"Hey Shin-chan," Takao calls as he wraps his legs around Midorima's torso from behind, jostling the shooting guard as he tries to read. "What would you do if someone knew about us? Someone at school?"

Midorima frowns out of habit at the way Takao is entangling himself around him, but welcomes the warmth as his back meets his chest. He turns the page and says, " _Does_ someone know about us?"

"Yeah," Takao's voice is right at the shell of his ear but it wasn't his warm breath that made him perk up and put away his book.

Midorima turns around and Takao has to unwrap his legs and stop propping his chin on his partner's shoulder.

"Who?"

"Matsuda Hanae," he answers simply.

"Oh," he adjusts his glasses. He remembers her as the rather boyish girl. "How did she know?"

Takao would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised with how calm Midorima was taking it.

"She saw us on the roof."

Midorima quirks his eyebrows, giving Takao a look that says, _"I hope she didn't see us doing what I think she saw us doing."_

Takao waves his hand dismissively and replies, "She probably just saw us kissing."

A simple, affectionate act but it still makes Midorima look away.

"She said she won't tell," Takao assures and scoots closer to Midorima. He starts to play with the hem of Midorima's shirt, tugging just a bit to reveal a sliver of his clavicle.

"You believe her?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She found out quite some time ago and she didn't say a word, at least not that I know of," he says. "But you don't see other people knowing about us."

Midorima releases a noncommittal grunt. He lets Takao play with his shirt for a while before pulling his hand away because it's going to stretch the fabric damn it.

"What if she does tell?" the shooting guard asks. The apprehension is not apparent, but Takao's perceptive enough to catch it. "Or even if she doesn't, what if people know?"

Instead of feeling glum at the change in mood, Takao looks at Midorima teasingly.

"Isn't that the same question I asked you?"

The way his eyes widen tells Takao he did not expect such a light-hearted response to an otherwise heavy question.

"I'd—" Midorima curses internally when his breath hitches. "—Still want you."

"Hmm?" Takao lets out a pleased hum. "Even when the world is against us?"

"Not everyone is against us," Midorima counters and fights the urge to roll his eyes.

"Even if the people who matter are against us?"

He doesn't need to name anyone to make Midorima understand. Midorima didn't exactly come from a liberal family. They had to be quiet and sometimes sneaky when Takao came over.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he says firmly. "And you didn't answer the question."

"I'd stay," Takao answers in a heartbeat. "No matter what."

To know the truth of that statement is to rely on time itself, but for some reason, Midorima didn't need time to tell him how true that statement is. He doesn't realize his cheeks are growing pink until Takao climbs into his lap and closes the distance between them.

He's so warm, he thinks, and finds himself following Takao's lips.

End

 **Notes:** Argh, sorry for the use of so many OCs in this one, especially when it's already the 2nd last chapter. I noticed there was a lack of MidoTaka fluff, that's why I added that last scene in. I also like to think that Midorima has admirers (I mean look at him, he's gorgeous), just wow, it's already the 2nd last chapter…thanks everyone for reading! I'm glad you guys enjoy my ideas. The last chapter's gonna be a little bit different, see you!


End file.
